Laws of the Universe
by Th3Ph4nt0miz3r
Summary: "The universe is full of strange things that we can't explain." Al, a teenage genius is about to see the truth of those words when he builds a Time-portation machine in hopes to be able to experience historical events of the past, firsthand. But most of the times the universe has other plans. He will meet the Famous Kung Fu masters, and together they will go on a ride through time.
1. Time-Portation Machine

**Hello my fellow readers and writers. Before you start reading I have a message I need to relay.** **I do not own Kung Fu Panda or any of its characters. I only own my OCs and that's it. The rest is property of DreamWorks. Thank you for reading this disclaimer. Now, enjoy the story!**

* * *

U.S.A, 2150

"YES! I think I finally got it buddy!" Said the boy excitedly to his dog who was lying in the middle of the room. "Do you think we should try it now or after dinner?

 _*Woof*_ was the only answer he got.

"Yeah, I think so too." the boy said. Then he heard a call from upstairs.

"Al time for dinner! Make sure to wash up first." said a feminine voice.

"Coming mom!" the boy now known as Al replied. "Let's go Chubbs." he called after the dog. He made sure to set down his tools down before going up. Last time he was in serious trouble for bringing his laser cutter to the dining table.

Both boy and dog made their way up from the basement of the house to the kitchen. As they neared, a delightful smell was coming from the kitchen.

"It sure smells good mom. What is it?" Al asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Well, I've made some meatloaf along with a few bitter greens and some spaghetti." his mom answered.

"Sounds great!" Al exclaimed as he walked to the cupboard and took out the plates, cups and silverware.

I thought if I made something delicious it would be enough to get you out of that basement." his mom said. "What do you even do down there?" she inquired as she began filling the plates of food.

"I'm working on something special. Its a surprise. I'll show it to you once I finish it." he answered before he began eating.

"Does it have anything to do with your creativity combined with your enthusiasm for science?" his mother asked as she sat down at the table. He nodded since he had his mouth full. "Do the wires, metal platings, lithium batteries, plasma cutter, titanium case and wielder have anything to do with it also?" He swallowed...hard.

"Hehe, Kinda." he said. He thought nobody saw him bring those things down to the basement. Then there was a whining noise and Al looked down and saw Buddie looking at him with a pleading face. "Oops, sorry Chubbs I almost forgot." he then got up and went to a cupboard and took out some dog food. Then he walked over to the dog bowl and poured the stuff until the bowl was full to the brim. Chubbs then began eating like there was no tomorrow.

"Wow he's really hungry. Wait, did you feed him this afternoon when you came home from school?" his mother asked. Al began rubbing the back of his neck.

"Aw man, I totally forgot. Sorry." he apologized.

"Don't apologize to me. I can make my own food." she gave a glance towards the canine that had emptied the dog bowl.

He nodded and walked over to the dog and crouched. "Sorry about that buddy, it won't happen again." he got up and started taking the dirty dished to the dishwasher.

"You spend a lot of time down in that basement and you forget about everything around you." his mom criticized. "Look, I know you like to do your inventions and everything, but you have other responsibilities. When you go down there it's like your own little world and you block out everything."

"That's not true." Al said getting irritated.

"Oh yeah? When was the last time you played with Chubbs?" she asked.

Silence.

"When was the last time you even contacted your friends from school or even went out to hang out?" Al was going to open his mouth to answer but then closed it.

"That's what I thought." her expression softened. "Look, I know that accident that killed your father has affected you greatly, but that doesn't mean that you should shun everything around you and stay down in a basement for long periods of time." she then waited for her son to say something.

"But everything that I have left of him is down there." Al said in a whisper. "When he was with us he used that basement to make his inventions. He would usually take me down there to watch him work or to explain how most of the stuff worked." he chuckled at the concept of his dad talking to a five year old child about how a particle separator works. But he remembered. "I think that's why I spend so much time down there...cause it reminds me of him." Al said with a somber expression.

"And here you are. Twelve years later and you're following in his footsteps to be an inventor." she said with pride. He smiled a little. "Well, I think I'll head on up to bed. You should get some rest too, when's the last time you had a full night's sleep?"

"Uh, I don't know. But it's not like I have school tomorrow, it's Friday. I'm just going to do a few finishing touches on my project then I'll get some sleep." he said.

"Alright. Just make sure you don't bring down the house or create another city-wide blackout." his mom said accusingly.

"Hehe, you know about that too?" he asked nervously. His mother nodded.

"You know you can't hide anything from me Mister. Besides, mothers know everything. Good night son." she said as she walked up the stairs and headed towards her room.

"G'night mom!" he called out then he made his way back to the basement. "Let's go Bud. Lets give that machine a test run." Chubbs quickly followed.

When both boy and dog made it down Al neared a table and pushed a button that produced a few flashes then remained a steady white color. Suddenly, a screen appeared on the wall and a keyboard hologram appeared on the top of the desk. Then an electronic female voice spoke up.

"Good evening Al What can i do for you?" the computerized female asked.

"Hello Haivas" Al greeted. He had created his own Holographic Artificial Intelligence Voice Address System. He named her Haivas for short. It took him roughly three years to complete her programming, but despite the challenges and sleepless nights of testing and fixing, he did it.

"I need you to prepare the system for a trial run. Run diagnostics code: six- four-zero." Al ordered.

"Understood. Running diagnostics code six-four-zero. Please wait..." Haivas said. A few seconds passed. "Diagnostics complete. All systems functional. Machine ready at your command.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Al exclaimed but not loud enough to disturb his mom. He walked over to the opposite side of the room where an object was covered in a cloth. Beside the object there was a metal casing that had a bunch of wires attached to it. He grabbed the cloth and pulled it off to reveal a rectangular object, that came close to looking like a door frame, only a little wider. There were a few switches and a few lights on the object. Al stayed still marvelling his invention. Technically it was his fathers idea, but he made it a reality.

When Al was ten, he had found a blueprint suggesting the possibilities of a machine that would allow a way to travel through time and at the same time it could teleport things from one place to another. He then made it his resolve to finish what his dad had started. After a few years of research and gathering materials, he was able to take the machine from inception to production. Time-portation machine was what he called it.

After a few minutes of standing there, he walked back to the screen hologram and started inputting some codes to start up the machine. There was a whirring noise coming from the machine and the lights began to blink a rapid red color then slowed down to a steady green light, indicating that the machine was warmed up and ready.

"Alright, the time machine is ready to go. Haivas, activate a timer to create a portal every hour for when I'm ready to come back to the present." he said. "Make sure it doesn't stay open too long. We don't want any hitchhikers.

"Set." She informed. "The portal will only be open for two minutes."

Then he walked back to the desk. "Also, let me add a fail safe in case of a power outage." he said as he typed away at the computer. "There. That should do it." he grinned.

"Alright Chubbs, when and where in time should I go for this test run?" Al asked. "Renaissance era Italy? No? How about France during the French revolution? The Ice age?" he pondered for a second. "Nah. Too cold. Umm...the industrial revolution?"

"Well obviously in a time where it wont be hazardous to your health and wellbeing." Haivas said. Al just glared at the female hologram.

"A suggestion of course." she meekly replied.

He opened the browser in the computer. "Ain't nothing a little Googling can't help in." then he got an idea. "How about ancient history? I've read a lot of books about that."

"Hmm... there were a few conflicts and battles at that time...but nothing major if you choose the right place and time."

He typed it in and scrolled through the options. "Ancient Greece? Ancient Rome? Ancient Japan? Ancient China?" he heard a bark that came from Chubbs. "What, Ancient China?" he repeated.

Another bark.

"Alright. Ancient China it is." he entered the time into which he would be traveling to. "Ok, 450 B.C should be about right. What do you say Bud?"

*Woof*

"Good. Let me get some supplies and I'll be good to go. Stay here." he ordered the dog.

"Wait. My A.I. cores could not find a valid reason for you to make a decision that was based on a natural habit from a dog. I will run a self diagnostic test in case of malfunction." Haivas stated.

"You're not malfunctioning Haivas. It's just a trust thing." Al sighed

"Oh. Remind me to download a database of human and animal interactions." she said.

"I don't need to remind you. Aren't you an advanced Artificial Intelligence? Didn't I put a To Do list somewhere in your programming?"

"So that's what that data block was for." she said with sarcasm.

"Hold on. Were you being sarcastic just now? Cause I have a fix for that." he said as he picked up a screwdriver and spun it between his fingers.

"Hehe. My apologies." she said in a nervous voice.

He turned around and silently went upstairs to his room while muttering 'A.I's these days.' He went to get a backpack so he could put his supplies in there. Of course, he would attract some attention with his appearance. He had on a reversible hoodie with sky blue on the outside and dark green on the inside. He also wore navy blue denim jeans with heavy duty boots and a wrist watch with a digital LED screen, But he wasn't going to stay long, Only for a couple of minutes. After all he didn't have any ancient China outfits lying around. 'So much for trying to blend in.' he thought to himself.

After he finished packing, he again silently went back downstairs to the basement where the canine was waiting for him.

"Alright Haivas, transfer to my wrist watch." Al requested. There was a little blip and a status bar appeared, indicating the transfer progress. This was another of his creations, a watch that worked with his home systems, including Haivas' A.I and acted like a portable computer. Haivas could transfer data files, raw codes, commands and even her own programming to the watch at will. It also was equipped with Wi-fi and location accessibility on the inside, three centimeter wide lens in the center so it could project 3-D images and Haivas' hologram. The watch was powered by two one inch super-capacity rechargeable batteries that lasted 98 hours on full load and 125 hours on standby. But of course this watch would mean nothing if it couldn't tell the time, so it had that feature too. After four and a half seconds passed the transfer was complete. "Took you long enough." he stated critically.

"Yeah I stopped for coffee and visited my friend on my way here." she said, her voice now coming from the watch. Al laughed.

He mounted the backpack on his back then he walked over to the center of the door-like object.

"Ok Haivas, start the countdown."

" _Fifteen_ " said Haivas' electronic female voice.

" _Fourteen_ "

 _"Thirteen"_

 _"Twelve"_

 _"Eleven"_

Al took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

 _"Ten"_

 _"Nine"_

 _"Eight"_

 _"Seven"_

 _"Six"_

"Be a good boy while I'm gone. I'll be back in a couple of minutes" he told the dog. Chubbs only let out a whine.

 _"FIVE"_

 _"FOUR"_

 _"THREE"_

 _"TWO"_

 _"ONE"_ he braced his whole body and shut his eyes, getting ready for what was coming.

 _"ZERO"_

There was a blinding flash that temporarily illuminated every corner of the room but as soon as it appeared, it disappeared taking Al along with it.

* * *

 **Please leave me a review. Any kind of constructive criticism is welcome. I'd love to hear your thoughts so far.**

 **-Th3Ph4nt0miz3r™**


	2. Strange Happenings

**Here's the second chapter. Hope you like it! Remember,** **Kung Fu Panda is property of DreamWorks. I only own Al and Haivas.**

* * *

 **Ancient China, 450 B.C.**

The sun had set from over the land and only a slight shine from the moon allowed some illumination to the forest. There was a strong breeze coming from the west. It passed through the thick branches producing a loud rustle in the air. The rouge wind continued its course until it unexpectedly stopped at a clearing. It appeared that several air currents were coming from other directions and also circled the clearance. The trees were swaying madly back and forth. Huge trees were putting a defense against the harsh winds, smaller trees were either missing branches or were completely un-rooted.

In the middle of the clearing a bright light, brighter than the moon, started to appear giving the whole forest a white color. The light expanded larger and larger until it was almost covering the whole clearing. The light stopped expanding, then all of a sudden it imploded and disappeared, leaving the whole forest in darkness, relying solely on moonlight.

There was a figure now standing in the exact same spot where the light was emanating from.

Al still had his eyes closed as he stood there slightly crouched. He slowly began to open one eye trying to identify where he currently was. After a few moments of regaining his bearings, he concluded that he was in a forest of some sorts...but where exactly was still unknown.

"Haivas." he called as he raised his right wrist where the watch was. "Haivas, you there?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm here." said Haivas' electronic voice. The watch produced a cerulean colored light.

"IT WORKED!" he was practically dancing in place. "OK. I need confirmation of my current loca-" he stopped when he saw that his hand was...different. To start off he had what looked like fur on his hand with claws and only four digits. He turned his hands and instead of seeing palms he saw paw pads.

"Um...Haivas? Am I hallucinating or does my hand look different?" he asked panic etching into his voice.

Haivas' hologram popped out from the watch and she began giving him a look over.

"Er...to be honest your whole face and body looks different." she said nervously.

"What do you mean?" now he was panicking. "What's different?"

"I think it's better if you see for yourself." she said.

Al dropped his bag on the ground and started looking through it with his now different hands, looking for something to see his reflection with. Al picked out a knife, it was his father's survival knife that he would use whenever he took him camping. Al looked at the flat part of the blade and was frozen at what he saw. Instead of his normal hazel-brown eyes, he saw a pair of clear sky blue irises looking at him. He saw that his nose and mouth now took shape of a muzzle and he had a pair of pointy ears. He opened his mouth and saw canine teeth and a large tongue.

"Yeah, I told you you looked different." Haivas slowly said. Al just stood there, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. That is until...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. "WHAT THE HECK? HAIVAS TELL ME WHY I LOOK LIKE A HUSKY! WHERE IS MY HUMAN BODY? WHA- WHAT HAPPENED?" he hyperventilated.

"Calm down." Haivas said.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? WELL I CAN'T CALM DOWN! YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE I LOOK LIKE A DOG! A DOG! YEAH, YOU HEARD ME, D-O-G. HOW DO I EVEN GET MY HUMAN BODY BACK?" Al was now hysterical.

"For once, I have no clue. It probably has to be a flaw in the teleportation engine that may have affected the space-" She began but got interrupted.

"Wait are you trying to say that we jumped worlds?" he asked. "WE ARE ON PLANET EARTH! I MADE A TIME-TELEPORTATION MACHINE NOT A 'TAKE ME TO ANOTHER PLANET' MACHINE! EVEN IF I WAS ON ANOTHER PLANET, THAT DOES NOT EXPLAIN WHY I LOOK LIKE A SIBERIAN HUSKY!"

"I wasn't going to say that you traveled to another planet. I was going to say that you travelled to a parallel universe or dimension." Haivas said coolly. Al stared at her hologram that was coming from the watch with a confused expression. "Wow. Your a genius and you looked completely lost right now."

"Ok when I get back remind _me_ to check your programming for malfunction. Aren't different dimensions only a speculation? It hasn't been proved." Al stated as a matter of fact. "How could that be possible?"

"Actually it just might be." she countered.

"What are you getting at?" Al asked while rubbing his head, he could feel a headache approaching.

"Alright let me explain my self. Are you familiar with the Bermuda Triangle, Devil's Sea, and Michigan Triangle?" she asked.

Al nodded although he was still unaware of where she was getting at.

"Ok, so what do these three places have in common?"

"Um, they're located over a body of water?" Al replied.

Haivas sighed.

"Apart from that."

"Each happen to have a case of mysterious disappearances?" he added.

"Precisely. Over the years a number disappearances have occurred in each location. Both aerial and naval crafts have gone missing when passing through these areas and no remains have been recovered." Al was absorbing every bit of information. He couldn't help but to start wondering. Haivas continued to speak. "The universe is full of strange things that we can't explain. For example, do you remember that time you hacked a top secret NASA database and found a photo taken by the rover that showed a mysterious triangular shape on the surface of Mars?"

Al nodded. He also remembered he got busted for doing that.

"Call me crazy, but I think those three places on Earth just might be original portals to another world, universe or dimension, weather those worlds share the physical laws of ours or not. You made an 'artificial' portal with your machine that combined time and space. The effects of such a combination and breaking such law in our universe probably resulted in this outcome; Transportation to a place where there is a reversal of the way we see things back home.

Al was silent for a few minutes, letting all the information sink in. He shook his head and came out of his thoughts soon after.

"Enough about quantum physics or whatever, I have a headache, I just hope I regain my human body when I get back home or else my mom is going to faint when she sees me." he said. "Maybe the portal will reverse the effects."

"I most likely will. Since you changed when we came here, the effects should reverse when traveling back into our time." she reassured.

"Since were here can you give me a confirmation of my current location wi-" he began but was interrupted.

"Did you forget we just traveled to Ancient China? You do realize I need a satellite in order to get a global location, right?

"Haivas." he tried getting her attention.

"I mean the first GPS-capable satellite was made in 1978 C.E and we're currently in 450 B.C. Do you know how many years it is until that time?

"Haivas!" he tried again.

"You're a genius, you do the math." she continued rambling. Al only sighed.

"2427 years." he answered.

"Exactly! And don't even get me started on the need of a high speed internet connection!" she stated.

"HAIVAS!" he yelled. That got her to stop. "I get your point. No satellite and no internet equals no live geographical location display. But I was not finished. I was going to say I had downloaded a 3-D map of China and backed it up to this era to get the same terrain." he explained. "Here's the data." he inserted a little chip into the side of his watch. A map of the whole of China appeared.

"Alright, send a sonar pulse to record the terrain within five miles of this location, then see if it matches any similar terrain from the map." he said.

There was a high pitch ping that sounded and echoed throughout the forest. After five more pulses, Haivas had the information gathered to start.

"Initiating search for similar terrain." she said. The locations that were searched were highlighted on the map as Haivas searched for similarities. After two minutes of searching she found a similarity.

"Found a one-hundred percent match." she said as a red dot appeared on the map. It flashed in the center part of the country.

"Good. That means we are in the right place." he said while grinning.

"Does the map show any nearby village or residence where we might find people?" he inquired as he looked around, trying to find any structure or other indication of civilization.

"As a matter of fact, there is, and its not far from here." Mai's electronic voice said.

"Great! How many minutes until the portal back home is created?" Al asked.

"You have exactly forty five minutes and thirty-nine seconds left." she answered.

"That should give us enough time to explore. How far away is it?"

"Its a ten minute walk from here to the border of the village." she affirmed.

"Let's get going then." he remounted his backpack, threw the hood over his head and put his hands, or rather paws, inside his pockets so he would not scare off any villagers with his 'appearance'.

 **Jade Palace, Moments before...**

Shifu sat under the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom meditating. He was here remembering his Master and friend, Oogway. It's been two and a half years since his Master departed and a lot has happened since then. Tai Lung had been defeated, Shen's reign of terror had been terminated and they defeated a power hungry Ke-Pa and his demon minions. His mind then drifted to Po, his student and the Dragon Warrior.

From the time Oogway named him Dragon Warrior until now, Po's skill has improved dramatically. He even had acquired Inner Peace...at such a young age. Shifu always had trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that one of his pupils had mastered the lesson in only a few days. 'You chose the true Dragon Warrior Master.' Shifu thought to himself.

Just as he finished that thought he felt a strong wind that pushed him a few feet. "What in the world?" Shifu said to no one specifically. A small speck of light that was beyond the border of the village caught his attention. He squinted his eyes to get a focused view at the source of light.

Shifu watched as the speck of light grew bigger and bigger until it receded into nothing.

"What. Was. That." Shifu said wide eyed. He stood there for a couple of seconds. When he regained his senses he dashed down the steps towards the kitchen where Po and the Five must be.

Po set five bowls on the table, One for each of the warriors that were seated around the table. He grabbed his bowl and took a seat.

"Well, a hard day of training deserves a delicious meal afterwards." Po said before raising the chopsticks to take a bite.

"Agreed." Monkey joined in.

"Besides. My figure requires constant attention." Po added. The group minus Po laughed out loud at his statement.

"Po, I think you could survive without food for a whole month." Mantis said as he tried to control his laughter.

"But then where would I get the energy to be bodacious and awesome?" he asked.

"Trust me Po, you would have plenty to spare." Crane stated.

Just then Shifu appeared at the entrance of the kitchen with an urgent expression.

"Po. You and the five need to go to the outskirts of the village to investigate a strange happening." Master Shifu ordered.

"But the soup will get cold." Po complained. The Five just shook their heads at Po.

"What kind of happening Master?" Tigress asked.

"There was some sort of strange light that appeared, expanded and disappeared about a mile out of the village." Shifu explained while walking out the barracks into the open, the Five and Po following.

"That is strange." Viper said. "Did you see the cause of it Master?" she asked. Shifu only shook his head.

"No. That's why you need to investigate." he replied.

"Well the sooner we go, the sooner we can come back." Po stated. With that the six of them were sprinting out the palace gates and down the thousand steps.

"Time?" Al asked Haivas.

"Thirty seven minutes and eight seconds" She responded.

"How far from the village are we?"

"Another five minutes. You should start to see some kind of illumination or something." she said.

Al was surprised to be able to see slightly better in the darkness. The moon was well hidden behind a few clouds that were slowly passing by, which made the forest really dark. He could also hear the smallest noises from afar. He heard the sound of rushing water.

"Hey is there a stream or current of water around?" he asked as he kept walking.

"Let me check." he heard Haivas' voice from his watch. "Yes. There is a stream about five hundred yards to your left." she informed him.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "Not bad." he said, admiring his enhanced senses.

"It's said that a dog of your breed can hear as far as one mile." Haivas said.

"You say it like if I was a real dog." he chuckled.

"You are...temporarily." she countered.

Al's mind started to wonder how, or more specifically, why his appearance had changed when he arrived here. For the life of him, he could not come to a understandable explanation of how this happened.

While in his thoughts, his ears twitched on its own. Al raised his head while slowing his pace to get a better sense of where the sound was coming from.

After a some time he was able to identify the sound as footsteps, but he also heard a a sound that was easily identified as wing flaps.

"It's probably some random bird migrating or something" he thought aloud. But the footsteps he was hearing were getting closer and fast. 'and that must be a random villager. Maybe I can ask him or her about this place.' as he finished that thought, he heard a high pitch sound coming from his watch.

"What are you doing Haivas?" he curiously asked.

"I'm sending occasional sonar pulses so I can continue getting a better layout of the land." she answered casually. "I'm picking up a rapid movement coming from the direction of the village, about one-hundred yards out." she added helpfully.

"I know, I hear it. It's probably a villager." he said.

"Well that villager sure is in a hurry."

"Why do you say that?" he asked, a little confused.

"Because it's moving at the speed of a tiger." she stated, seriously.

"Really? Well I'll be. Just traveled to Ancient China and already I'm about to meet the fastest human ever!" he laughed.

"This is serious, something is off. A person, even the most skilled person, would not be able to run that fast." her voice serious.

"Well what do you suppose it is?" he asked taunting.

"You tell me. It's fifteen feet in front of you."

Al raised his head from looking at the watch to looking straight forward. When he did his whole body halted abruptly and he stood there frozen at what he saw.

Tigress was running in the lead with Po, Monkey, Mantis and Viper a few feet behind her. Crane was in the sky, providing a farther view from up there. Although he could see very little because of the thick foliage below, he did see an open field a little ways away. He nodded to his comrades down below to let them know they were heading in the right direction.

Tigress acknowledged Crane's signal. She continued running on al fours ahead of the group.

"Tigress...wait...up!" Po panted as he ran out of breath.

Tigress heard Po's plea and visibly slowed down so they could catch up. "We have to hurry and investigate. What ever caused that light could be a danger to the Valley and we need to make sure it-" she stopped talking and looked around when she heard a noise.

"What is it Tigress?" Viper asked, noticing her sudden interruption.

"You didn't hear that?" she asked the snake.

Viper and the others shook their heads.

"What did you hear?" Monkey asked.

"It was like a high ping sound." Tigress answered. "Come on guys we need to figure out what that was and who caused it and fast! I suggest we split up from here so we can cover a wider area." She ran faster ahead of them, leaving them behind.

"Some of us aren't fast on all our feet you know." Mantis grumbled.

Tigress continued running in her direction for a minute before she heard someone talking to someone else.

"-you suppose it is?" she heard someone ask. She moved from behind the trees -still on all fours, just in case- to see a figure clad in a hood of a clear blue color and a strange type of pants and footwear. She immediately deemed this person suspicious.

"You tell me. It's fifteen feet in front of you." she heard a different voice but saw no one else. Just then the figure looked up to see her and she could see the person tense.

'Very suspicious.' Tigress thought to herself. 'Why would anybody become nervous around a Kung Fu Master? Unless they have something to hide!' she concluded in her thoughts. She wondered where her comrades were.

Al was scared silly. A tiger was fifteen feet in front of him and it was staring him down, looking like it was ready to pounce.

"Haivas, what should I do?" he asked in barely a whisper, afraid that if he was to loud it would mean his death. He slowly started walking backwards.

"First of all don't panic. Animals can sense fear." she counseled.

"Easy for you to say. You're not a walking meat buffet for a two hundred pound tiger." he said quietly. 'The Tiger' was only watching him intently.

"Ok. Tigers are territorial and-" she started but got cut off.

"I know that already. Now isn't the best time for a zoology lesson. Just give me a quick route to the village, maybe I can loose it there or the villagers might know what to do." Al ordered. He was so scared he failed to notice that the 'tiger' had clothes on. Anybody would be frightened if they came from a world where tigers are dangerous predators.

"Route calculated. Now...run!" Haivas called out.

Before he even heard the last word, Al was speeding off in the opposite direction as fast as he could.

Tigress was sort of confused as she heard the figure that was ahead talking to air and some other voice was answering despite being the only other person out here besides the individual. She wasn't surprised though when the person suddenly bolted in the opposite direction. She knew he would run the second he started backing away.

'Oh no you don't. I got questions for you.' she thought and she was off to chase the hooded figure.

"Take a sharp left." Haivas directed.

Al did just as she said and continued running, now heading for the village. He decided to take a risk to look over his shoulder. When he did, he let out a rather unmanly scream. The tiger was gaining on him and he still had a few more hundred yards to make it to the village.

"Oh my" came Haivas' voice. "that did not sound right." she teased.

"SHUT UP!" he screamed at her. "Be useful and tell me where to go now!" he asked as he neared a fork in the path.

"Left. No, right!" she said.

"Which one dammit." he yelled and unknowingly let out a growl.

"Watch that language. Take the right path."

He ignored the scolding and headed towards the right. He began to see the houses of the village and was partly relieved, somewhat, besides he still had to get there in one piece.

He again decided to take a peek over his shoulder but mentally told himself not to scream like a girl again. He saw the tiger was much closer now and widened his eyes in fright. But then he realized something...he had been running for ten minutes now and he didn't feel tired in the slightest.

 _'Oh, right. I forgot I was a dog, and this particular breed has a lot of stamina, enough to run for hours.'_ he reflected in his mind.

"Hey! Since I have the traits of a dog, do you think I would be able to run like one?" he asked.

"I don't know. It's worth a shot." Haivas answered.

Al secured the strap of his backpack across his chest so it wouldn't fall of. Once he had that secure he looked back and saw the tiger still in pursuit. While still running he jumped forward and caught the ground with his forward paws, he brought his hind legs forwards and used them to give him impulse and he continued that until he got the hang of it.

Tigress was gaining on him and with a couple more seconds she would catch up to him, but she saw him go on all fours and was a little surprised and annoyed at the speed and stamina that he maintained. They were right at the entrance of the village and that's exactly what she wanted to avoid. She looked up to see Crane flying in pursuit from above. When she brought her gaze down she didn't see the mysterious figure in the streets.

"Crap." she mumbled as she skidded to a halt. "He must have taken the alleys." Although there was no one in the streets at this time, she didn't want the suspect to cause any structural damage or anything else.

Crane flew back to fetch Po and he others. In a little while the five of them met at the edge of the village.

"Crane told us that you were in pursuit of a hooded figure."

"Was. I've lost him. I think he is using the alleyways to remain hidden." Tigress informed them. "Split up. Each of you cover a section of the valley. Crane, let us know if you see him from up there."

Everyone nodded and went off to look for the guy.

"That was too close." Al whispered as he crouched in an alley behind some stacked crates.

"If it wasn't for the body you've adopted, I'm pretty sure you would be dead meat right now." Haivas concluded.

"You've got a point there." he chuckled quietly. Al looked up towards a house and started to think. "Ok, so based on the architecture of these houses it makes it more obvious that we are indeed in Ancient China."

Al's knees were getting sore from crouching for too long, so he decided to stand up and stretch a little. When he was fully up right he looked around to become acquainted with his surroundings. He looked down the alley only to see a dead end, meaning there was no other way out, except from where he came in. He turned his head to the opening of the alley to see it empty. Now that he thought about it, the whole street was empty. Not a single soul was out. 'It's nighttime, they are probably sleeping.' he thought. After all he did not have an accurate time of this place, he only had the time of when the portal would open. Speaking of which.

"Haivas. How much longer until the way home appears?" Al asked nervously. He sure hoped that with all the excitement, he hadn't missed it.

"Fifteen minutes." she answered.

"Will it appear at the same place we were at?"

"I really can't tell. If there was some sort of unbalance to the system it would make the portal openings random. That being said, it is most likely to reappear at the same location." she explained.

"You could have said that straight from the beginning." he said. "Guess I better start heading back then."

He made to walk to the entrance of the narrow alley that he was in, that is, until he saw a shadow nearing the entrance. He quickly backed up to the crates accidentally bumping into them and making one drop, making a loud crash echo trough the alley.

Al winced at the noise and hid behind the object, mentally cursing himself for making a ruckus.

As he sat there waiting for whoever it was to pass he heard a sonar pulse going off from his watch.

"Shh, what are you doing?" he asked in a panicked whisper.

"Looking for an escape route. Who ever was out there no doubt heard the crates and will come to investigate. Besides I sounded it at a higher frequency than normal and you heard it because...you know...you're a dog."

"But what if that tiger is still around? It would have been able to hear-"

"Something's coming down the alley." she cut him off. He heard a low grow, but it wasn't him.

"Just great." he deadpanned. "What of that escape route? Now would be a perfect time for that."

"The wall that your leaning on. It's thin enough to cut open a hole with your laser."

Al remembered that he has stuffed it in his pocket, instead of leaving it in his toolbox. It was dangerous to have that tool in your pockets because it could go of accidentally, but right now Al was grateful that he had it there.

"That's good enough for me." he stated as he took out his handheld laser cutter and began cutting a square in the wall.

As soon as he finished, he pocketed the cutter and pushed the block with enough force to separate it from the rest of the wall. He heard the footsteps approaching and without thinking twice he went through the hole and pushed the piece of wall back in place.

He let out a relieved breath.

"Wow, that was intense." he said as he leaned on the inner wall of the house. "I felt like an actual spy doing that." he stated triumphantly.

His moment was short lived as he heard someone entering the room he was in. He instinctively tensed up and looked around for a quick hiding spot, but found none. He could only stand there. His gaze then turned to the door as it opened. His jaw slacked and dropped as he stared,eyes wide, at a pig that was dressed in a tunic and was standing on its two hind legs.

'What the fuc-' his thought was cut off when he heard a voice coming in the direction of the pig.

"Sir, what are you doing here? This is my house. How did you even get in?" the pig asked, weary of the hooded figure.

Al was now completely mind blown. Not only does this animal walk and act like a human, but it talks too. He was too shocked to answer, let alone move.

"Mister i asked you-"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAHHHHH!" Al yelled in shock and fear.

They say fear is contagious. That must be true because the pig also started screaming like crazy. This continued for a few seconds until they both ran out of breath.

"Sorry to interrupt your screaming contest, but don't we have somewhere to be?" Haivas spoke up from the watch.

When Al came back into his senses, he realized he was still standing there like an idiot, screaming his lungs out. In less than a second he whizzed by the pig and headed out the room, looking for the front door of the house.

He opened three doors before he found the one that led out of the house. Once he was out side he took a three-sixty spin to gain his bearings. He made off in the direction of the forest running athis top speed, but he didn't get far as an orange blur tackled him from the side and pinned him down on the ground, bringing him to a screeching halt.

Al was flat on his stomach struggling to get free from whomever it was that was holding him down. He was roughly turned on his back and when he saw what it was that was holding him down, he struggled even more furiously.

"I'll be damned if I let you eat me!" he exclaimed to the tiger. "I have to get back home!"

"What are you going on about?" the tiger asked in a harsh tone. "Who are you? What are you doing here? Where are you from?" the tiger interrogated.

Al was still surprised to be hearing words come out of an animal's mouth. He saw the tiger extend a paw to remove his hoodie and he was considering talking to it, but then a sharp screeching sound entered his ears and he wailed in pain.

 _*SCREEEEEEEEEEEECH*_

Before Tigress could removed the guy's hood her eyes widened at the noise and her paws instinctively went to her ears in an attempt to block out the piercing sound.

"GYYAAAAHHH!" she screamed as she fell on her knees. She pressed her paws harder on her ears and shut her eyes tightly as she tried enduring the immense pain the noise was causing in her head.

Tigress couldn't explain it, why was she in so much pain and where was that horrible sound coming from? What was happening? One moment she was restraining the mysterious man and the next she was screaming in pain as the sound made her ears and head throb. Was this the hooded figure's doing? Was he the one making that deafening sound?

Tigress cracked her eyes open in slits, only to see the hooded figure was still lying on the ground, tossing and turning with his paws on his head and his mouth open. She figured he was making some sort of noise, but the only thing she could hear was that agonizing screech flooding her ears. If the sound didn't stop soon, she was sure her head might explode from the pain.

The pain Al was feeling slowed his mental reasoning, so it took him a moment before he realized the noise was coming from his watch.

"HAIVAS! STOP...STOP IT!" he yelled, though he could not hear his own voice.

The sound died down but still left a ringing in his ears. He slowly lowered his hands from his head and opened his eyes, immediately seeing the tiger on the ground clutching her head in what looked like pain.

As the ringing in his ears died down, he could make out a muffled voice. He looked around and saw nobody except the tiger. The voice got clearer and he immediately recognised it as Haivas' voice.

"Al... Al now's your chance. Run!"

He did not need to be told twice. He shook his head, dizzily got on his feet, and clutched his head as a pain shot through his brain, then he began taking small strides in the direction of the forest that he came from.

He sped his pace as the effects of the pain slowly wore out. As he ran he began reminiscing on what just happened, when he pieced his memories back, a scowl appeared on his face.

"Haivas! What the hell was that?" he asked beyond angry. "I could have gone deaf because of that!"

"What would you have done? I got you out of a sticky situation. If anything, you should be thanking me." she said in a smug voice.

"Right. Thank you for almost making me go deaf." he said sarcastically. "Next time I'm in a sticky situation, let me handle it. I'm not too fond of your methods of 'handling' them."

"You're welcome, you ungrateful-" she began but got rudely cut off.

"If you so much as finish that sentence, I'll have your programming removed faster than you can even process a set of computer codes. I dare you." he threatened as he continued running in the forest.

Silence.

He knew he won whenever she remained silent, but he guessed she did help him...a little. In truth, he felt a little bad for snapping at her. Even though Haivas is an adaptive A.I. he saw her as a sister, since he was an only child and he had no blood brothers or sisters. It also helped him cope with his fathers death to spend time building her. His father had half completed Haivas' mainframe before he passed away. So he just decided to go ahead and finish the job.

Al sighed and calmed himself.

"Thanks. You did good. Just, remember to give me a warning next time. K?" he said.

"Alright." came her voice.

"By the way, what was it you did back there?" he asked slightly intrigued.

"Oh, well I emitted a ultrasound of 40 kHz at 130.5 decibels, which if listened to for extended periods of time can cause severe hearing damage. Sorry about that." she said slightly ashamed.

Al's was surprised that he had just heard that kind of feedback and was still able to hear.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not deaf and, you did help me to get away."

After a few more minutes of running, he finally made it to the clearing he appeared in when he teleported here. He leaned forward, supporting his hands with his knees as he inhaled and exhaled air through his mouth.

"Made it!" he exclaimed.

"And with seven minutes to spare." she added in.

Al smiled and decided to rest by a nearby tree till the portal opened up. He walked over to it, sat on the grassy ground and leaned his back on the tree trunk. Now the exhaustion of all the nights that he stayed up working and the running he did fell on him like a ton of bricks, and he was finding it hard to keep his eyes open. He tried staying awake but his mind and body had other plans, his legs and arms failed to respond as sleep started to cover his mind. No matter how hard he tried to fight it, he was loosing to exhaustion.

"Wake... me up when...*yawn*...the portal openzzzzzzzzzzz." was the only thing he mumbled before he drifted off to sleep.

Tigress was furious. This was the second time the mysterious and highly suspicious person had managed to escape her and she cursed under her breath. Her hearing had gone back to normal after a long while and she could hear running feet coming from down the street. She saw that Po and the others were coming her way, so she stood up and waited for them to arrive to fill them in on what happened.

"Tigress are you okay?" Po asked as soon as he was within earshot. Tigress nodded in reply.

"We heard screaming coming from here and we came to check it out." Viper said, relieved that she was okay.

"Were you able to find him? Monkey inquired.

"Yes but..." she hesitated. "he got away. Again."

"What happened?" Mantis interrogated, curious as to how someone managed to get away from Tigress.

"I had tackled him to the ground when he was running away, and I had him subdued, that is until there was a loud deafening sound that temporarily stunned, not only me, but him also. But it seems he recovered faster than I did and took off before I had a chance to see where he went." she informed them.

"Things are getting weird around here." Mantis said after Tigress had finished explain.

"Ya think? First, a strange _light_ appears out of nowhere. Then, a strange _guy_ appears out of nowhere. Now, a strange _sound_ appears out of nowhere. Before you know it, almond cookies will start appearing out of nowhere." Monkey said.

" _That_ , I wouldn't mind!" Po said, referring to the cookies. Everyone just groaned at Po's ability to speak about food in any kind of situation.

"So what do we do now?" asked Crane.

"We take one more look around the village and if we come up with nothing, we report back to master Shifu about what we saw." Tigress answered, and they once again began to look for the stranger.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Next chapter will be up soon. Please leave a review. See ya'll later.**

 **-Th3Ph4nt0miz3r™**


	3. The Second Encounters

**AN: Here's the next chapter. Thank you all for reading and thanks to those that reviewed and followed. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Al sleepily woke up to a beeping noise. He was sprawled out on the floor as he extended his right arm, supposedly to turn off the alarm.

here"Al wake up!" he heard, but only mumbled in response.

"Turn off... the alarm first."

"No. You wake up first. Isn't that the idea of alarm clocks?" Haivas stubbornly refused.

"Hai, if this isn't important-" he mumbled.

"It's about the portal." she went straight to the point.

Al remained on the floor thinking on what Haivas had just said. His eyes shot open when he remembered that he wasn't at home but instead in China, he still needed to get home.

"Why didn't you say so from the beginning?" he asked as he stood up from the ground. He looked around and saw that instead of being nighttime, it was daytime.

"Haivas! Why didn't you wake me up!?" panic again audible in his voice.

"I just did."

Al sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I mean earlier. Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"I tried, but you were out cold from lack of sleep." she answered.

Al just groaned and ran a paw through his fur.

"So I'm guessing we missed it?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Actually...it never opened." she replied.

"What? You mean it never appeared?" he wasn't expecting that one.

"No." was her reply.

Al felt really tempted to unleash a stream of curses into the air, but instead, he took a moment to breathe and cool down. He realized that screaming a bunch of unpleasant words was not going to help at all.

Haivas decided to discuss the situation at hand.

"I suspect three reasons. One, a power outage back home, which is unlikely since you setup a failsafe for specifically that reason. Two, it's a bug in either the timing system or in the whole algorithm which prevented the portal from opening on time, which is also less likely since the diagnostics I ran beforehand showed no traces of a bug. The third and most likely reason is that the strange world we're in, has a different measure of time." she explained.

Al was completely lost. It showed on his face. Haivas' hologram took note of this and proceeded to explain.

"Time would work differently. For example, an hour here may equal a year back home. Or an hour back home may mean a year here. Understand?"

Al brought his paw to his chin then slowly nodded.

"Yeah, but I hope it's the latter case and I sure hope I don't have to stay here for a whole year." he replied.

"It's impossible to say how long you will be here before the portal opens. It could range from one day to a whole century or even more."

Al groaned like there was no tomorrow. He was hoping that she was right and that he wouldn't be stuck here forever.

"So what now?" Al asked.

"I'll monitor the area periodically to detect any abnormal anomalies that signal the portal's appearance." there was a beep not long after. "OK. Now you can go explore in the meantime." she said in a cheery voice.

Al scoffed. "Like I'm crazy enough to hang around a place that has walking and talking animals."

"The scientific word is anthropomorphic animals, and in case you haven't noticed, you're one too."

"Yeah but not by blood." he argued.

"Just try to get to know them. I highly doubt they'll try to eat you, they are a seemingly intelligent population with human behavior. Just be nice and try not to piss them off. OK?" she tried to persuade him. "And you might want to loose the Hood, it makes you look suspicious."

"Grrr...whatever." Al growled. He brought down the Hood, took of his jacket and reversed it, revealing the green side of it. If by any chance he ran back into that talking tiger, he wouldn't be recognised so easily...then again, he was the only one walking around like this.

He made up his mind that in case he did see her again, he would at least try to have a civilized conversation before running off.

Al looked to the floor then bent down to pick up his survival knife.

'Just in case it gets out of hand.' he thought as he strapped the blade across his chest.

"Don't you think that will be a little intimidating. This isn't Ancient Rome where everyone had their own sword on them." she decided to question his decision.

"You want me to socialize with them for the time being? Fine. But I'll do it my way." he said, not being altered from his decision.

Al made his way to his backpack that was thrown on the ground beside the tree he leaned on last night. Now that he thought about it, nobody seemed to have packs like these here either. 'Boy, I'm sure going to stand out.' was what passed through his mind. When he reached his pack he opened it to make sure to make sure he had brought the important essentials.

"Two granola bars, a bottle of water, an axe just in case, a p-"

"You brought an axe? Why?" Haivas asked, both surprised and curious.

"It's good that I brought it, seeing as I'm going to be here for who knows how long. Maybe I might need to cut some wood for a fire or something." he shrugged.

"Alright. If you say so."

"Ok, where was I...right! A pocket knife, ba-"

"What is it with you and sharp things? Huh?" Haivas interrupted...again.

"Can I at least finish taking inventory?" his head now hurting from all the questions. He should have dialed down her curiosity when working on her central core.

"Right. Sorry." she apologized.

"A pack of bandages and first aid supplements and a pack of bubblegum."

When Al finished checking his inventory, he zipped up the pack and slung it on his back. Al began walking to the village, he then looked down to see Haivas' hologram giving him a 'seriously' look.

"What?"

"You packed bubble gum?" she asked incredulously.

Al shrugged as a he replied.

"It's my favorite candy. I chew it when I'm nervous."

As if to prove it, he took out a strip, unwrapped it and plopped it in his mouth. Ever so often he would blow a bubble from the tip of his muzzle.

Al heard a giggle, then it increased into full laughter. Haivas was cracking up for some odd reason he didn't know. He decided to ask her.

"What's so funny?" He waited until her laughter died down and she responded.

"It's just...very comical seeing a dog chew bubblegum. Your tongue is flying all over the place."

Al chuckled as he imagined a dog chewing gum.

* * *

Master Shifu, Po, and the Furious Five were in the kitchen ready for breakfast. Po was by the fire stirring the pot full of noodles and the rest were waiting for it to be served. Shifu took this moment to ask about last night.

"Were you able to find out anything about the light?"

The Five shook their heads 'no'. Crane though spoke up.

"But we did encounter a strange individual near the area you told us the light appeared. I was following from the air. Tigress was the one chasing him."

Shifu turned his attention to Tigress who was nodding her head getting ready to speak.

"Right, I was giving chase to the mysterious individual all the way from the forest until I lost him when he entered the valley and hid in the alleys. There was a point when I thought I saw him in an alley that had a dead end and a few stacked crates. A few crates were knocked over giving the impression that someone was hiding behind them, but when I went to check, there was nothing there...except a square crack on the wall. I heard a few muffled voices on the inside of the house, then there was screaming coming from inside."

Everyone was listening intently. Even Po had stopped pouring the soup into the bowls, but still had the spoon in his hands. Tigress continued.

"When I headed out of the alley to go around the house, he passed right there and I tackled him to the ground. When I had him held down he exclaimed something about he wasn't going to let me eat him and he struggled even more. But it's when I went to remove his Hood that a loud ear piercing sound came out of nowhere and stunned me. I couldn't hear anything except that sound, and when I looked over at him he looked as he was under the same effects as I was. After the sound died down and I regained my hearing, I reopened my eyes and he wasn't there. We decided to take one more look around the valley to see if we could find him again. But we found nothing."

Shifu and the others were intrigued about the events, more specifically the hooded individual. Shifu then started speaking.

"Hmmm. Seems that this stranger is somehow tied to the Light that appeared not long before." He stroked his beard as he stayed pondering. "Were you able to identify anything else about him?"

Tigress nodded her head and answered.

"Aside from the fact that he's male, I saw clear blue irises from the hood, he's slightly shorter than myself, his voice revealed that he's younger than any of us and his clothes were one i've never seen before."

Shifu nodded. "This is most intriguing. Students, after breakfast, you will train your regular schedule, then you may have the rest of the day to yourself. In any case, i want you all to keep your eyes open at all times for this individual. Am I understood?"

They all bowed and replied in perfect sync.

"Yes Master."

* * *

Al kept walking for another ten minutes before he saw a stone path. That signaled that he was close to the village where he was in last night. A few yards ahead of him there was a wagon with with a goose standing beside it. Al stopped in his tracks. "What should I do?" he thought out loud.

"What would you do if you were back home?" asked Haivas.

Al pondered on that question before he answered.

"I would greet the person."

"There you go. Now, try it."

Al nodded and after tanking a lungful of air, he began walking towards the goose.

"Agh, for the love of noodles. Just what I needed." Al heard the goose say. Irritation clear in his voice. He was starting to doubt if this was such a good idea, but there was no turning back now. As Al approached, the goose turned to look at him. No fear, no worry, no aggressiveness on his face. The exact same opposite of how it would be back home.

Al swallowed and spoke.

"G'day goos- I mean sir." he gave a small bow with his head.

"Oh, hello young man. How are you this lovely day?"

Al was surprised at the kindness in the goose's voice.

"I-I'm fine, th-thank you." Al nervously stuttered. He cleared his throat and tried to act normal. "How about yourself?"

"Wish I could say the same." The goose glanced sadly at his wooden wagon.

Al began to relax, starting to find the conversation entertaining. He saw the goose take a glance at his wagon.

"Seems you're having some trouble with your wagon. Mind if I help?" he asked.

"No, not at all. Thank you." the goose lightened up instantly.

Al nodded and turned his focus on the wagon. It was leaning back. Something was broken or missing, that much he deduced. Al wanted to look under the cart so he went prone. He got a clear sight of the bottom of the cart and could see that the wooden axle that held the two rear wheels was broken at the center. Al got up and turned to the goose.

"Hold on sir I'll be right back."

The goose nodded and Al went looking for something to replace the broken part. Once he was out of earshot Haivas spoke up.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it."

Al chuckled. His sky blue eyes sweeping the floor for anything that could be used as a replacement.

"Yeah, he was pretty nice. Glad he didn't honk at me." he tried a joke.

"Um, are you trying to be funny?"

Al's smile faltered realizing she didn't get it.

"I guess not. Note to self: Gotta work on my jokes." he mumbled to himself as he continued looking.

After another five minutes he found the perfect replacement.

"That should work." he stated as he looked up to a branch that was still attached to the tree.

Haivas' hologram popped out and followed his gaze and she immediately decided against it.

"Al forget about it. It's too high. What if you drop? Thats a twenty-five foot drop, you could really hurt yourself."

Al just rolled his eyes at her worry.

"Relax. I won't drop down, I can assure you. Besides that goose is still waiting for me to fix the wagon and I'm not gonna keep him waiting any longer."

Haivas audibly sighed and shook her finger at him.

"If you fall and break something don't say I didn't warn you." Then her hologram disappeared.

Al chuckled.

"Yes mom." he teased.

After taking his axe that he nicknamed 'Tatom' from his backpack, he began to scale the tree. About halfway up the tree he heard Haivas' voice.

"I still don't get why you named your axe 'Tatom'."

Al grunted as he advanced another foot or so up the tree.

"Because *grunt* it's a *grunt* tactical tomahawk. So 'Tatom' for short." he explained as he made his way to the top.

"Where did you get one of those? You're only sixteen." Haivas asked.

Al waited until he made it to the tree branch to answer her question.

"Correction, I'm seventeen As to where i got it. I had found it some time ago in the basement in some old boxes." He was sweating because of the climb, and it did not help to have a jacket on.

"Phew. Tree climbing is for cats, not dogs."

Once he found a little space between two main branches to wedge himself in, he removed his tomahawk that was strapped to his waist. Al held onto the tree with his left arm, while his right would be doing the swinging.

"Here we go." he stated before bringing the axe over his head.

With one fast and firm swing he made a deep enough cut. He was pleased with the depth that the axe made in one strike.

"Guess I won't be here all day." Al stated happily.

He swung the axe again, then again and on the fourth strike the tree limb was severed and began falling.

"TIMMBBEERR!" Al yelled until the branch crashed on the ground below. A grin plastered on his face. Haivas knew what he was going to say so she said it first.

"Let me guess, you've always wanted to say that, right?"

Al's grin grew wider.

"Yes, yes I have." he confirmed. He was still smiling and Haivas took note of it.

"What's so amusing?" she asked.

"Told you the axe would come in handy." Al answered, smugness all over his voice.

"Good Boy. Now give yourself a pat on the head, you'll really like that." she cooed.

Al began trekking back down the tree, while being 'guided' by Haivas.

"That's it, one paw behind another."

Al was not finding it useful at all, irritating yes.

"I'm not a baby you know."

To prove it, he slid down the rest of the way while using his claws to keep a hold on the tree.

"See?"

Al walked over to his backpack and picked it up. Then he went for the felled branch, he picked it up, hefted it over his shoulder and began walking back to the goose sir.

"Al, can I ask you a question?" Haivas spoke.

"Is it related to the one you just asked?"

Haivas chuckled. "Why did you volunteer to help the goose with his wagon?"

"It seemed like the normal thing to do. You said to imagine what I would do back home, so that's what I would have done."

Haivas understood. She then decided to ask another question.

"How are you getti-"

She was interrupted when Al halted his stride.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Shh."

Al's ears were focusing on something, but she didn't know what. Ten more seconds passed by before he talked.

"Haivas, can you quietly tell me how many people are ahead?"

There was no response for a couple of seconds. Al waited patiently for an answer while still rotating his ears to capture any sound.

"Ok, I scanned one small life form which is probably the goose from earlier, but there are two significantly bigger readings surrounding the goose." she reported.

Al nodded in acknowledgement. He slowly began to creep up to the place he had left the goose waiting. As he got nearer he could see the goose standing in the middle of...two wolves? One was a grey wolf with a nick in his left ear and he had spiked spaulders. The other was a black wolf with leather vambraces and a ring in his left ear.

He could hear them perfectly.

"All we want is your money old man. Give us that and we'll leave you alone." said the grey wolf that was standing on the left.

"If not. We'll take you money by force and all your goods too." the black one on the right now spoke.

The grey wolf gave the black one a look. The black wolf noticed the glare and spoke.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"How are we going to take all his goods if the wagon's broken?" the grey wolf asked.

"Ohhhh right. Then we'll take half the goods only. Right? No?"

The grey wolf shook his head. He then returned his attention to the frightened goose. "Hurry up old man, we haven't got all day."

Al saw the goose furiously shake his head 'no' before he heard him speak.

"Never. I worked too hard for it and I'm not about to give it up to some ruffian." the goose declared.

The grey wolf growled and advanced on the defenseless goose.

"You gotta do something Al." Haivas said in a whisper.

Al looked at her incredulously.

"There are two of them. What should I do? Walk up to them and say: 'Please leave the sir alone' then get the crap knocked out of me?"

"No, but try to use anything around you to your advantage against them." she hinted.

Al looked around for anything that he could use to his advantage. His eyes settled on the tree branch he had cut off. His mind started storming with an idea. He quickly took off his backpack stuffing his jacket and his knife inside, leaving only a grey tank top to cover his torso. The backpack was set in a bush to conceal it. Once Al had everything else hidden, he lifted the long, thick branch over his shoulder. He sure was glad that it didn't weigh too much. Al breathed in and out then he began walking forward. His plan was now in effect.

"I'll give you to the count of five to give me your money." the grey wolf threatened.

"Usually its to the count of three..." the black wolf began saying. The other one gave him a 'if you don't shut up, you're next' glare. "...but five is ok too." then he remained quiet.

"One." the grey wolf began counting as he neared the goose.

"Two."

The goose backed away until he couldn't because of the wagon. "No!"

"Three." the wolf extended his left arm and caught the goose by the neck. He brought his right arm back with his fist clenched, ready to punch.

"Four." The goose wiggled wildly trying to escape the wolf's grasp.

"Fi-"

"Oh, oohh weee."

The two wolves and the goose turned their heads to the voice. There, standing a few feet was Al. He had a confused expression on his face as he stood on the stone path looking left then right. His gaze met with the wolf's. The gray adult wolf was about half a head taller than him, his companion was a little shorter.

"Ah! Stranger perhaps you could be of help!" Al exclaimed as he began walking toward them, his eyes met with the goose and a quick message was sent. The goose received it and was curious as to what he would do.

Once Al was close enough to the wolf he continued talking.

"I'm sort of lost, I need help finding some village around here, do you happen to know where it is? I have to deliver this piece of wood to a friend." Al gestured to the tree branch on his shoulder. The wolf loosened but still kept his grip on the goose.

"Yeah, it's that way, now beat it. We've got some personal business to attend to." the grey wolf replied harshly.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. Just to be sure, you said that way right?" There was a loud *clonk* as Al did a rapid turn to face the opposite direction, purposely hitting the wolf on the side of the head with the thick wood.

"Argh." the wolf howled in pain as he fell to the floor from the force of the hit, he instinctively released the goose to rub his now aching temple.

As soon as the goose felt the clutches from the wolf disappear, he went to his wagon to hide behind it.

It took all of Al's fibers of his body not to laugh at the situation. He did let a smile cross his face since he had his back to the wolf. 'Separate the wolf from the goose. Check!' he mentally went over his accomplishments.

The wolf preceded to get up from the ground while releasing a growl.

"Watch it you twit."

Al faked an apologetic face before he turned to face the wolf.

"I'm so sorr-" *clonk* He again 'accidentally' hit the wolf on the other side of the face while turning around.

"OW!" yelled the slightly dazed grey wolf.

The wolf's companion was slightly amused and entertained at what he was seeing.

"Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark." the black wolf said.

"THAT'S IT! NO ONE MAKES A FOOL OUT OF ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" The grey wolf got up and started to advance on Al.

Al released the branch and raised his paws in a defensive manner. There was a high pitched whine that came from the advancing wolf as the piece of wood fell on his hind paws.

"YEEEOOOOWWWWCCCCHHHH!" the wolf cried out, as he began holding his injured paw.

Al walked over to the aching wolf and kicked out his other leg from under him, causing the wolf to collapse on his back. Al then put one knee on the wolf's chest and spoke with a serious voice.

"That's for trying to rob this poor citizen that works and sweats all day, only for you to come and take all that he has." Al face was glaring at the wolf.

But this wolf was stubborn. With a snap of his fingers he ordered the other wolf to tackle Al off of him.

Before Al could even react to the finger snap, he was tackled roughly to the ground by the black wolf that was standing by. Before he could push the wolf off him, Al found himself restrained from the back by the same wolf that tackled him.

The grey wolf stood from the ground and motioned to the other wolf to stand the dog up. "Pfft. Amateur. You think you intimidated me?" the wolf said while walking to stand in front of Al.

Al was surprised at the strength of the black wolf that was restraining him. The wolf wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but his strength sure compensated for his lack of intelligence. Al grinned before he answered the grey wolf in front of him.

"No, but I sure made you look like an idiot."

Al's grin was wiped of his face as the wolf delivered a swift punch to his maw.

"How dare you!" the wolf exclaimed.

Al was stunned. 'That hit hurt like hell!' he exclaimed inwardly. 'Either that wolf has metal paws or...' Al looked at the wolf's paw only to find out he had a metal cestus on. '...that.' he finished his thought.

"Hey boss," the black wolf began. "look at the jewelry this guy has." he motioned to Al's wrist that had his silver plated, advanced digital watch. Not that either of the wolves knew what that was. The gray wolf looked at it with a greedy eye.

"Well, well,well. That sure is a fine piece of treasure. I think I'll take it because of all the trouble you've caused us."

The wolf that was holding his arms took it off and tossed it to the leader wolf and he put it in a pouch that was strapped to his waist.

Al was beyond angry that they we're now looting from him.

"Why don't you get a job and buy your own things you worthless thief!" Al exclaimed only to have another punch directed at his face.

"Shut up!" the wolf exclaimed.

Being the fast thinker he was, Al suddenly got another idea. Al he had to do is infuriate the wolf further and take two more punches...more or less.

"Hey! How about you be a man, stop being a coward and take those cestus off." Al taunted. This of course got the wolf angrier. 'It's working.' was his thought right before the wolf landed two blows, one to his abdomen which knocked the air out of him and the second again to his face.

The goose was watching with reverence and worry as this young fellow that he just met stood up for him, and was taking a lot of brutal blows.

Al felt a sting then a warm liquid that tasted salty and metallic in his mouth. He at once knew it was blood. After accumulating some, he spat out the blood on the wolf's face.

"AGHK. WHY YOU LITTLE..." the wolf yelled while reading for the final blow.

Al now knew the wolf was furious to the limit and he would put all his strength into this last punch. 'Wait for it.' he told himself. He took a quick glace back at the black wolf that was holding him still. He watched as the wolf in front of him brought his arm back as far as it could go. Al maintained his focus on the paw with the metal fists. By the looks of it, the gray wolf would do a jab right for his face and that's what he was counting on.

Al had no idea if it was his imagination, because when the wolf launched his fist, time seemed to slow down a bit and he could see the fist travelling towards his face. He moved his head to the right just when the metal was going to make contact and he could feel the force of the cestus grazing by his fur as it passed by.

Al heard a loud cracking sound behind him and he figured that the grey wolf hit his mark, breaking the snout of the other wolf. His suspicions were confirmed when the grip the black wolf had on him loosened and disappeared. He did not wait another second to begin his assault on the gray wolf in front of him. If high school taught him anything it was how to defend himself from the jocks that always picked on him.

The wolf was temporarily surprised to have knocked out his comrade. Al took advantage of this. He threw his left arm behind the wolf's neck to hold his head in place as he began raining punches with his right fist on the wolf's face. Punch after punch after punch after punch. With each punch the wolf became more dazed. After about fifteen punches he finished the combo off with a powerful uppercut for extra measure, lifting the wolf a few inches before collapsing on his back.

Al had hardly broke a sweat during his onslaught, so he began walking towards the now downed wolf to retrieve his belongings. He took the pouch that he had seen the wolf put the watch in. When he opened it he saw not only his watch in there, but gold coins and a ring stuffed in there as well. Al strapped his watch on and walked back to where the goose came out from hiding, an expression of thanks on the goose's face.

"Oh, thank you. Those good for nothing thieves came a little while after you went off into the forest." the goose said.

That clicked something in Al's mind.

"That reminds me, I found this branch that could temporarily replace the broken axle of your wagon, until you can find a better replacement of course." Al gestured to the branch that was lying on the ground. He started walking to where he had left his pack to retrieve it.

"That's great! Sorry for the extra effort you had to go through though." the goose said gratefully while taking note of Al's swelling face.

"Nah, its no problem. I'm glad to be of service Mr..." Al stopped as he did not know the goose's name.

"It's Ping." the goose finished.

Al nodded as he spoke. He picked up his belongings and kneeled in front of the wagon.

"Mr. Ping. I'm glad I could help." Al nodded as he spoke. He then brought the tree limb near the wagon to measure how much he had to cut off to replace the rear axle.

Once Al had the measurements he took his axe -which he continued to call 'Tatom'- from his backpack and chopped a little at each end until he had the exact size. He then slid out the damaged piece, unhooked the wooden wheels, slid the new piece of wood in and hooked up the wheels to each side.

After he he had fixed the wagon Mr. Ping thanked him for the third time today.

"Thank you so much. How can I repay you?"

Al shrugged and lightly chuckled.

"It's no problem really, don't worry about it." Al answered wholeheartedly. While rubbing his sore and bleeding jaw.

Mr. Ping noticed that Al winced when he touched his face which meant that it was severely bruised and needed attention.

"Well let let me at least take a look at the bruising on your face at the restaurant. Then you can have a warm bowl of my famous Secret Ingredient Noodle Soup, on the house. As a token of thanks."

Al remembered that he was in this place for over twelve hours and he hadn't eaten yet. He decided to take up the goose's offer and he nodded to the goose. Mr. Ping smiled widely.

"Good. Cause I was going to drag you there if you refused." Mr. Ping said happily.

Al chuckled then looked over to the two unconscious wolves.

"What should we do about them?" Al asked.

Mr. Ping followed Al's gaze and saw he was referring to the thieves.

"Just tie them up and when we get to the restaurant we can alert the Masters."

Al looked slightly confused but nodded, he looked around to find something to tie them with. Mr. Ping gave him a piece of rope that was in his wagon and after Al tied them to a tree they began walking towards the village.

Al offered to help Mr. Ping pull his wagon as they made their way to the restaurant. Mr. Ping conceded and sat atop the wagon while Al pulled it.

"Oh, by the way young man, I did not get your name."

"The name's Al." Al replied.

"Hmm, nice name. It has a nice sound to it." Ping complemented.

"Thanks."

Both Al and Mr. Ping talked for the remainder of the walk to the village. Al saw this as an opportunity to get more information on this place.

"I'm sorta...new to this place. Where are we?" Al asked.

"Well, this is the Valley of Peace."

Al gave a slight snicker at the irony of the name despite what just happened with those two thieves just now and the tiger last night.

"Do things like that happen often?" Al gestured with his head in the direction where they left the two wolves tied up.

Mr. Ping shook his head while he spoke.

"Not often. Every once in a while a bandit or thief tries to make life impossible, but the Kung Fu Masters take care of them." Ping explained.

Al's curiosity was peaked at this point.

"Kung Fu Masters? Are they the same 'Masters' you mentioned earlier?"

"Yes. They are the official protectors of the Valley. My son is one of them too. He's the Dragon Warrior!" Mr. Ping exclaimed with pride.

"Dragon Warrior? There are Dragons here? Your son is a Dragon?" Al blurted out.

Ping couldn't help but chuckle at Al's thinking.

"No and no. The Dragon Warrior is only a title given to the person. As for my son, he is not a Dragon...he is a Panda."

Al's eyes widened at the fact that a goose had a panda as a son.

"Um...i- is..."

"He's adopted. But I still love him as if he were mine." Mr. Ping added.

"Oh. That's nice. Whats his name?"

"His name is Po."

Al was about to say it was a good name, but he heard a urgent shout from Haivas.

"Al look out behind you!"

Al and Mr. Ping -even though he did not know where the female voice came from, both turned to see that the grey wolf from earlier was running towards them with a scowl on his face.

The wolf launched something at incredible speed towards Al, but Al did not realize what it was until he felt something sharp pierce his left thigh.

"AGH?!" He looked down and saw the handle of a knife sticking out. Before he could overcome the initial shock, the gray wolf was in front of him and threw a punch with his metal plated fist, hitting hitting him in the snout.

Al stumbled back a few feet and leaned on a tree. His whole left leg was throbbing. If he left the knife in place it could cause more damage as he moved, on the other hand, if he took it out he could bleed out if it was not attended immediately. He snapped out of his thoughts just in time to dodge another attack that was aimed for his head, causing the wolf to hit the tree instead.

"Stand still you imbecile!" The wolf bellowed in fury.

"And give you the pleasure of beating me up? I don't think so." Al shot back as he started his own attacks despite the pain in his leg.

The wolf threw a fist to strike Al in the face but Al crouched allowing the hit to fly over his head. While still crouched he threw three fast punches to the wolf's abdomen, causing the wolf to grunt and loose his breath. Al stood straight and elbowed the wolf in the face once, when he was going for a second hit the wolf blocked it and head butted Al dazing him greatly.

The wolf purposely kicked Al's injured leg, making the canine grunt in pain. He pinned the dazed Al against the tree and held him by the neck, tightly squeezing it.

Al tried to hit the adult wolf in the face but he couldn't reach. He could feel the wolf's grip getting tighter. He was loosing air and he couldn't take any in.

"This will teach you to mind your own business next time. Oh by the way, your knots are pathetic." the wolf spat as he punched Al in the face hard.

Al's vision was blurry and he soon would start to loose consciousness. The wolf ripped the knife out of his leg and held the bloody blade to his face.

"AAHH!" Al shouted, his head turned to look for something to defend himself with. He saw his backpack that had his axe and knives inside, but it was out of his reach.

Mr. Ping was watching in horror as the wolf held the knife so close to the young man's face. He had to do something or else this wolf would finish the kid off. Ping took a rock from the floor in his wing and with all his might, he threw the rock at the wolf. A second after there was a shout from the wolf.

"OW! DAMN IT!" The wolf clutched his head and turned to the goose. "YOU'RE DEAD!" he dropped Al and turned on the goose.

Al was on the verge of blacking out when he felt the wolf's paws release him. His vision too blurry to identify any shapes clearly. He inhaled profoundly to take in the much needed air, his vision slightly improving. The shape of the wolf became clearer, and he could see him advancing on Mr. Ping with the knife he pulled out of his leg. Al tried to get up as best he could despite his bleeding leg, his near unconscious state, a wicked headache and a blurry vision.

"Al are you ok?" Haivas asked.

Al stumbled down because of his injured leg. He could see the wolf now standing in front of the goose and he still had to get up.

"That can wait. Haivas, do wolves hear just as well as dogs do?" He asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"I need you to do what you did last night. When you see I have a hold of him, turn it off right away." Al ordered.

"But Al-"

"Just do it." He did not want to argue.

Al looked up and he saw that the grey wolf was about to strike the goose and without a second thought he yelled "Now!" Not a fraction of a second later the noise began.

*SCRREEEEEEECCCCHHHH*

"GHHAAAAAAHG!?" the wolf gabbed his head as he screamed in agony.

Mr. Ping was more than surprised. Here this wolf was going to attack him, then, out of the blue, said wolf was screaming like a child. When he looked at Al, he saw that he also had a deep pained expression, but he guessed it was the injuries he had received. He had no idea of the tormenting sound that was pouring into their ears.

Al struggled to get up. It took all his will power and strength to even stand, not only because of his leg, but also because of the irritating noise. He grunted once he was standing tall. Focusing his weight on his right leg, he began to limp towards the goose. Al's mind was telling him to get there as fast as he could, but his body told him to take it slow.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Po exclaimed to get the Five's attention. "Why do you say we go to my dad's Noodle shop for some lunch? He should be back by now." he asked.

The Dragon Warrior and Furious Five had just finished off morning training and they had the rest of the day to themselves. Po thought it would be a good idea to wind down for today.

Tigress on the other hand thought it was a good idea to stay alert for anymore weird events.

"I'm in." Mantis was the first to answer. Next followed Monkey, Crane then Viper. Everyone turned their heads to Tigress and waited for her answer.

"I-" she was going to take the offer but a familiar noise caught her highly sensitive ears. Tigress turned her head in the direction of the west edge of the Valley.

Viper noticed this and spoke up.

"What's wrong?"

Tigress maintained her eyes and ears focused on a specific spot in the forest while she gave her answer.

"I...I'm hearing the same sound that I heard last night when I saw the stranger. It's coming from the west side of the Valley forest. Po, Mantis, Monkey, Crane and Viper all looked at each other. Tigress made up her mind and decided to go find what's at the source of that sound. She made her way to the edge of the cliff and jumped off. Po was the only one surprised at her action, he ran to the edge and peered over. He saw a little orange speck landing on a roof.

Viper gave a sigh.

"Why does she keep doing that? There are stairs for a reason."

Po was in awe at the act. "You mean she's done it before?"

Monkey nodded and Mantis replied.

"Yeah, she jumed off from the roof of the barracks, the night we went after Tai Lung."

Po's eyes stayed on the roof where Tigress had landed while only uttering one word.

"Awesome!"

Monkey and Mantis looked at each other, both with grins plastered on their faces.

"Come on lover boy, we need to catch up in case she needs back up." Monkey called back as they made their way towards the thousand steps. Po turned red like a ripe tomato.

Po quickly changed the subject to avoid embarrassment.

"Ok guys, bear with me. You know I can't go down those stairs as fast as you guys can." He took another glance at the spot Tigress jumped off from. "Can't we do what Tigress just did? It'll be faster than going down the stairs!"

The four Masters turned around so fast, Po thought he saw dust fly off of them.

"NO!" they said all at once.

"Besides we did it once before in Gongmen, remember? The only one that was able to break your fall was Tigress, and since she's not around to do it again, it's better to take the stairs than to make a hole in someone's roof." Crane said.

Po pouted and headed towards the stairs.

"Besides you could use the exercise. Lately you've been eating more than usual." Mantis suggested.

"Yeah, and running down stairs isn't that hard. It's easy as one, two, three." Monkey added.

The four masters, except Crane, took off down the stairs at amazing speed, leaving Po to catch up.

"Alright, I can do this. I can do this. Easy as one two three." Po stretched out a little bit as he prepared to run down. Once he was ready he dashed down the steps while counting.

"One two three, one two three, one two th-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Po screamed as he tripped over his own two feet and instead of running, he bounced his way down.

"Why-OW-does-OW-this-OW-always-OW-HAPPEN!?"

One thousand steps and one hundred-fifty bounces later, Po met the valley's streets flat on his face.

"Ugh!" he mumbled into the ground. "Tfat wos nut asfome."

The other four Masters that we're waiting came to Po's aid.

"What was that?" Viper asked. Monkey and Crane helped to rip Po's face from the ground. Po sat up and rubbed his forehead.

"I said, that was not awesome!" Po replied. "That's why I don't like stairs, that really hurt!"

"It looked like it did. You okay?" asked Monkey.

Po nodded and shook the stars out of his head.

"I think I'll manage."

"Good let's get going then. Tigress said she heard the noise coming from the west side of the valley." Viper relayed.

"That's where we're going then. Let's go!" Po jumped up from his sitting position and started walking.

"Uh, Po. West is the other way." Mantis corrected.

"Right." Po said, a little embarrassed. He corrected his course and the others joined him.

* * *

"Come on Al, you're almost there. Only a few more feet." Haivas said even though Al could not hear her.

Al finally feeling the strain his whole body was taking, started to slow down as he reached the wolf. One last effort he had to make. He reached out to grab the wolf and as soon as his paw made contact with the wolf's fur, the screeching noise halted. Al wrapped his arms around the dazed wolf's abdomen, and after summoning all his strength he lifted him of his feet into the air then threw himself backward, Al landing on his back, but the wolf landed on his head, effectively knocking him out for good.

Al quickly and clumsily got up, ignoring the pain and the ringing in his ears. He looked back to the wolf and after he was certain the wolf would not be getting up anytime soon he relaxed. Al limped to a nearby tree and dropped to rest against it.

Mr. Ping's eyes widened at Al's mistreated form. His face was swelling even more from the previous fight with the same wolf. He was bleeding from his snout and now he had a large wound on his left thigh and it was bleeding a lot, staining his pants a deep crimson. The poor kid looked like he was ready to black out any second.

Al noticed the goose's horrified face, and began trying to reassure the goose.

"I- I'll...be fine. I...just...need to...rest...a little bit." he spoke slowly.

Al did not know exactly why he felt really weak, sleepy and dizzy. 'Maybe it's because of the beating I took.' Al wondered. The thought of sleep seemed tempting and welcoming. 'I'll just sleep for a little while.' He he gave in as his eyes drooped. Al could hear Mr. Ping calling out his name, but he made up his mind and decided to let his body drift off into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Thats this chapter. Please leave a review to let me know what you thought about it. Thanks and I'll see ya'll later!**

 **-Th3Ph4nt0miz3r™**


	4. Found

**Here's chapter four. Hope you like it.**

 **As you know, I don't own Kung Fu Panda or it's characters. Only my OCs. Now, Enjoy.**

* * *

"Al...Al wake up." Mr. Ping shouted. "Oh dear, he's blacked out." he concluded after some time.

Mr. Ping started pacing back and forth, thinking what to do.

"I can't drag him, he's too heavy, and I can't leave him here, I have to make sure those wounds are treated." Mr. Ping said to himself. He suddenly stopped and facepalmed as realization hit him, he could do something for the mean time.

Ping went to his cart and rummaged it to find something to cover Al's wound with or at least tie his leg to reduce any bleeding. A sigh came from him when he found nothing useful. His attention was drawn to a pack with two straps and little things that you could pull. Ping was intrigued by this sort of bag. He had never seen anything like it. _'It must be Al's. I wonder where he got it from. Wait! He might have something useful in there.'_ Mr. ping was thinking.

Although he discouraged the act of snooping in other people's belongings he had no other option, so he tried to open it by pulling the zipper and once he managed to open it, he began taking the useless items out one by one until his eyes landed on a small white box with a red cross on the outside.

"Oh, what's this?" he spoke his thoughts. His feathery fingers managed to open the box and his features lightened up. He had found what he was looking for. Inside the box there were bottles full of some sort of liquid he didn't recognize and there were bandage wraps and a pack of fluffy thingies that looked like little clouds. He walked over to the unconscious Al and set the box next to his leg. The pants that Al was wearing were also strange to Mr. Ping, but he did not waste any time contemplating on it. Al's left pant leg was drenched in blood from the area of the wound, down.

Mr. Ping stood still. He had the items and everything, but he didn't know how to cover Al's wound properly. His head went into his hands as he groaned.

"I should have taken healing lessons from Huiliang." he stated solemnly. Huiliang, Mr. Ping's neighbor and local healer had offered Ping a lesson on how to treat wounds and the like when Po was younger, but Ping refused because he was too busy running the restaurant and taking care of Po.

"Mr. Ping!"

Ping turned around at the call of his name. His eyes quickly identified Tigress, one of the Kung Fu masters, running towards him.

"Oh thank goodness!" Mr. Ping exclaimed at the sight of the Master of tiger style.

Tigress reached the aged goose and was perplexed seeing Mr. Ping in the middle of what looked like a recent skirmish, with an unconscious wolf and dog nearby. The wolf looked like he wasn't waking up any time soon but the dog looked...absolutely thrashed. Tigress looked at the goose.

"Mr. Ping, what happened here, did you do this?" Tigress asked as she gestured to the knocked out wolf then to the blacked out Al.

Despite the situation, Mr. Ping was ready to burst out laughing but chuckled instead.

"Pfft. Me? Hahaha, heavens no." Ping replied.

"Then what happened, do you know?" Tigress asked. She wanted answers, she had heard the same sound she heard last night coming from these parts.

That question clicked Mr. Ping's mind back to the situation at hand.

"Ok, that one is a bandit..." Mr ping pointed at the wolf. "...that one is not." he now pointed at Al. "Now help me get the one that is _not_ a bandit into the wagon. He needs to get medical attention, now."

Tigress looked at the one that was not a bandit and noticed he had blood on his pant leg. She nodded to Mr. Ping and walked over to Al. To Tigress, finding the suspicious man from last night was top priority. But for her, saving a life was an even greater priority than any other. Little did she know, that the one she was looking for was closer than she thought.

Tigress gently lifted the teenager over her shoulder, walked over to the wagon and set him down with care, not wanting to worsen whatever injury he had.

"What was this boy doing out here?" Tigress asked, curiosity eating away at her.

"I'll explain when we get to the restaurant." Mr. Ping answered.

Tigress raised a brow.

"To the restaurant? Aren't we taking him to the healers?"

Mr. Ping shook his head no.

"The healer's ward is probably full of patients that are catching a sickness that's going around. In the restaurant we'll have more space and I can call over Huiliang if he's not busy." he explained.

"And if he's busy?" Tigress asked.

"Tigress!"

Tigress turned around to see Po and the rest of the Furious Five running towards her.

Mr. Ping focused his attention to Viper who was slithering closer.

"I do believe Master Viper has healing knowledge and would not hesitate to help." Ping answered with a smile.

Po was surprised to see his dad out here and by an unconscious wolf nonetheless.

"Dad? What are you doing out here, and what happened?" Po asked as he looked around and took in the scene. "Did you do that?" Po gestured to the two unconscious animals.

Ping laughed lightly. He couldn't understand why everyone believed that he had knocked out a wolf and a dog that were both five or six times bigger than himself.

"No son, I'll explain when we get this fellow to the restaurant and the bandits to jail." Ping replied.

"Bandits? There's more than one?" Viper asked.

Mr. Ping nodded.

"Yep, two. The other wolf is supposedly tied up to a tree, back there." Ping gestured in the direction he came from.

"Monkey, Mantis, go and check to see if he's still there. If you find him bring the both of them to the Valley's local prison until further notice." Tigress ordered.

Monkey and Mantis both nodded and went to find the other bandit.

"Crane go ahead and deliver this bandit to the prison." Tigress added. Crane nodded.

Viper noticed the blood on Al and spoke up.

"What about that one? He looks wounded." Viper pointed with her tail.

"He is, that's why I need you to come with us to the restaurant, in case the healers are busy with other patients."

Viper nodded. Mr. Ping turned to Po.

"Po I need you to see if Huiliang is busy. If he's not, bring him to the restaurant."

"Sure thing dad." Po replied and took off.

Viper slithered onto the wagon to take a look at the boy's wounds.

"Let's go." Tigress said.

"Wait!" Mr. Ping exclaimed. He ran back to the tree Al was sitting against and picked up the white box that he took out of Al's bag. He closed it and put it in the wagon.

"What is that?" Tigress asked while eyeing the box.

"No idea. But it has some healing supplies." Ping replied.

Tigress nodded and began pulling the wagon. Meanwhile, Viper was checking Al's wounds. She gasped when she took note of the long puncture he had in his thigh.

"Mr. Ping!" Viper called with urgency in her voice. Ping turned to look at her. "were you there when the boy received a wound to the leg?" Ping nodded and winced when he remembered seeing the entire blade wedge itself into his leg. "How long ago was this?" She kept asking.

"Er...about twenty to thirty minutes ago." Mr. Ping replied.

Vipers eyes widened and without thinking twice she wrapped her body a little bit above the cut to stop the bleeding. She heard a weak grunt and noticed a strange scent coming from the wound. Her tongue flicked out over it and she identified the cause of it.

"Poison!"

"What?" Tigress asked.

"Poison! The knife had poison also." Viper clarified.

Tigress let out a growl.

"What is it with bandits and poisons?"

"The good news is that it wasn't concentrated, its not lethal. But, it will leave side effects." Viper explained.

"Hmm. That's probably why he blacked out so fast." Mr. Ping contemplated.

"Whatever the case, we still need to get him there quickly." Tigress said as she continued hauling the wagon.

After a few more minutes, the three of them reached the village streets. The villagers that were walking about in the streets kept glancing towards the Kung Fu masters and the semi-unconscious Al. They continued walking with a hurried pace until they reached Mr. Ping's Noodle shop.

The locale was empty. Since Mr. Ping had gone to get some more produce for his famous Secret Ingredient Soup, he remorsefully had to close he shop for meanwhile until he returned. He wanted to leave Po in charge of it until he returned, but being the Dragon Warrior, Po had a lot of responsibilities.

Before they could enter, Po appeared from around a corner and came over to inform them the news.

"Bad news guys. Huiliang can't come because he's taking care of a couple of patients that need urgent attention."

Tigress turned to Viper and nodded to her.

"Looks like its up to you. If there's anything you need, tell us." she said.

Viper nodded and looked around to find a place to put Al on.

"Ok first thing, I need a table to place him on it."

"There's a table to the back that's not being used. Po can you-"

"Already on it dad!" Po said while already dashing through the kitchen.

While she was waiting for Po to return, Tigress looked the dog that was in the wagon over. He still seemed to be out. That's what she thought until she detected the slightest movements that Al's arm made.

"Looks like he's coming out of it." Viper said. "The poison must still be affecting him. I was able to smell derivatives from the Deadly Nightshade plant. That's what must have caused him to black out."

"Deadly nightshade?" Tigress asked. She had never heard of such a plant before. Viper detected her confusion and proceeded to explain.

"The Deadly Nightshade is one of the most poisonous plants around. Ingestion of one of its fruits, stem or root can cause imminent death in an adult."

"And you know this...how?" Tigress asked. Viper just smiled.

"I bought a scroll about different plants of China and other countries last month." Viper answered. "It also mentioned that the Deadly Nightshade can cause hallucinations, dizziness, unconsciousness, blurry vision and of course, death."

"Are there any antidotes for it?" Tigress asked, somewhat worried for the kid.

"Well, not really. The scroll never mentioned any antidotes for it, but it did say that if a small amount of poison was ingested, it would still cause effects, then wear out within days or weeks depending on the quantity of the poison." Viper made clear.

Tigress nodded that she understood and turned to see Po coming out with a table held over his head. He set it down and nodded to Tigress.

Tigress then walked over to Al and picked him up bridal style and went over to the table to put him down. Once he was on it, Viper started giving commands to each of them to bring what was needed.

"Po, bring me a damp cloth with warm water to clean this wound."

Po nodded and went in the kitchen, filled a small pot full of water and set it on the fire for a few minutes.

"Tigress, bring some gauze from the infirmary."

"Alright." Tigress replied and dashed out the restaurant. She met Mantis, Monkey and Crane outside and told them everyone else was inside and that she was going to get some gauze from the infirmary that was at the other end of the village.

Crane, Mantis and Monkey entered into the restaurant and saw the guy from earlier on a table, being taken care of. They just stood to the side and watched silently.

Po returned with the soaked cloth in a bowl and placed it beside Al's injured leg. Viper nodded in thanks.

"Mr. Ping, I need a knife to cut his pants so I can attend the wound." she requested.

Instead of going into the kitchen to get a knife, Mr. Ping headed over to the wagon and searched Al's backpack. He took out the survival knife that he saw the last time and he brought the white and red box he had taken out in the forest. Ping set the supplies on the table and stood back, giving Viper space to work.

Viper was confused as to why he brought the strange white box with a red cross on it.

"What is this Mr. Ping?" she inquired as she pointed to the box.

"It's a box with healing supplies inside of it. I was going to use it when we were in the forest but i didn't know how." Ping responded. He walked back to the box and opened it, revealing the bandages, the bottle and the fluffy cloud thingies.

Viper nodded and focused on what she was going to do. She had to cut his pants without further injuring him. This task is sort of difficult when you don't have any hands, so, she decided to ask for some help.

"Po can you cut his pant leg for me?"

Po hesitated. He certainly did not want to do something wrong and end up further hurting the boy.

"Um...I think it's better if my dad does it. He has far better skills with a knife than I do." Po said nervously.

Viper turned to Mr. Ping and he nodded, took the knife and in three moves of the wrist he managed to cut the part of the pants that was above the wound to the part just below it, making a big enough hole in the fabric to allow Viper to care for the wound. His white fur that he had on his leg was stained red from the blood.

"See. I told you!" Po declared.

"Thank you Mr. Ping." Viper said gratefully.

"No problem." Ping replied.

Viper then began cleaning around the cut with the cloth. She heard a quiet mumble from the boy, but he still had his eyes closed.

Al was in complete darkness. He could feel something warm on his leg. He tried to open his eyes but his eye lids weren't responding. He tried to talk but only a mumble came out. ' _Where am I? Why does my whole body feel numb? What happened?'_ Al questioned in his mind. He heard a voice but it sounded far away.

 _"Someone get some ointment to put on his face."_ It was a feminine voice he heard.

 _'Wha-? Ointment? Face? What is going on!?'_ Al screamed in his mind. _'Come on, move! Move something!'_

"He'll soon be conscious." Viper announced. "His fingers are twitching."

"Um, Viper what's that?" Crane asked as he pointed to the bottle in the white box with his wing.

Viper and everyone else that was there looked at the object. She lifted it up with her tail to examine it. The bottle was made out of some unknown material, unlike the ceramic jars they used. There was a transparent liquid shaking about inside of it.

"I don't know. Inside it looks like it has water." She guessed.

"Maybe it's some kind of antidote." Po piped in. "I think you should put it to the wound. It was inside the same box as the other healing supplies, so maybe that helps cure injuries." He reasoned.

Viper had to admit Po had a point. As she pondered whether to apply the liquid or not, Tigress came in with the requested item in her hand.

"I've got the gauze." Tigress said. Her eyes focused on the bottle Viper was sustaining. "What is that?" she asked as she approached her comrade.

"Oh, Tigress." Viper noticed her and answered her question. "I think it's some kind of healing liquid."

"Where did you get it?" Tigress wondered.

"It was inside that box." Crane answered for Viper and pointed towards the box.

"And that box was inside that weird bag." Po added and pointed to Al's backpack that was in the wagon.

Tigress' head moved to look at the box then the bag, then she turned her head back to the table that Al was on. Something then clicked in her head and she turned her head again back to where the guy's bag was. The more she looked at it the more familiar it became.

 _'Where have I seen that bag before?'_ Tigress asked herself. She was so deep in her thoughts that she did not hear Viper calling her. Tigress snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a paw on her shoulder. Her head spun to see Po in front of her.

"Are you okay Tigress? We lost you for a second there." Po observed Tigress closely.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I was just thinking." she replied.

Po nodded.

"Alright. Viper was telling you to be ready with the gauze. She'll need it after she applies the liquid." Po explained. Tigress nodded.

Viper was trying to figure out how to open the bottle. After a few minutes she managed to open it by twisting the top off. She decided to pour it on the wound instead of putting it on the bloodied cloth. Viper tilted the bottle until a stream of the liquid came out the opening.

As soon as the substance made contact with the ruptured skin, Al's eyes shot open and dilated.

"GAAAAAAH!" He sat up abruptly an clutched his wounded leg. "OOOOHH! THAT BURNS! IT BUUUURNS! MAKE IT STOP! OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Al yelled and closed his eyes.

Everyone in the restaurant was shocked and worried at Al's reaction. Except Tigress, she was more shocked at the eye color that he had.

' _Sky blue irises. The same color I saw from the suspicious individual from last night. Could it be him?'_ Tigress' mind was racing.

Meanwhile, Al was still clutching his leg with his eyes shut, wishing for the stinging to go away. When the burning feeling died down, he opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a green snake on his leg looking back at him. His first instinct was to shake it off and run like hell. But he remembered, he was in a place where animals could talk.

"Uh, Hello?" Al said slowly.

All the masters and Mr. Ping relaxed when they saw that nothing serious had happened, but still confused as to what caused him to yell.

"Hello." Viper replied. Al released a breath that he was holding. For a second he though that the snake was really going to attack him.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my leg?" Al asked.

"I am Viper, Kung Fu master of viper style. I was treating your wounds."

Al looked at his leg and he saw the gash the wolf had made with the knife.

"Oh. Well, thanks." Al did not know what else to say. He was wondering though, if this was one the 'masters' Mr. Ping told him about.

Tigress was keeping an eye on him. He seemed oblivious to her presence. If this was indeed the same person she had chased last night, he would show some sign of recognition when he saw her. That's what she was looking for.

"I'm going to wrap up your injury. Do you mind?" Viper asked him.

"Er...no, I don't mind. Thank you."

Viper nodded and turned to Tigress.

"Hand me the gauze please." Tigress nodded and walked forward, her gaze never leaving Al.

Al raised his head and started looking around. He noticed a variety of animals, a Panda, a Monkey, a Crane, a grasshopper. Al paused and did a double take. After getting a better view, he noticed it was not a grasshopper, but a Praying Mantis. All except the mantis and snake were standing on two legs. When he caught sight of a very familiar orange, black and white tiger he unwillingly tensed and his eyes shot wide open.

' _It's him! It has to be.'_ Tigress asserted in her mind when she saw his reaction. Al avoided eye contact to don't make her suspicious of him. She was about to question him, but Mr. Ping beat her to it.

"How are you doing Al?" Ping asked.

Al turned to face the goose that was to his right. He could notice the deeply concerned expression on his face and voice.

"Alright, I guess. I do feel a little dizzy though."

"That's probably the effects of the poison." Mr. Ping talked a little low.

Al heard and he immediately wanted to know more.

"Poison? What poison?"

Viper decided to take the conversation on from here.

"The knife that made this cut had poison on it." she said as she pointed to Al's leg with her tail. "The poison appears to be from the Deadly Nightshade."

"Never heard of it." Al cut in.

"It's a plant, a very poisonous plant. Luckily for you, the amount that was applied to the knife was an extremely small portion. That's what caused you to become unconscious and it's making you feel dizzy. There will be a few more effects until the poison fully leaves your body." Viper ended her explanation.

Al nodded at the information and decided to ask something else.

"Why did I feel a stinging sensation on my leg when I woke up."

Viper seemed to hesitate before answering.

"Well...when we brought you here we found a bottle with transparent liquid inside your bag. We though that it was a healing substance and I applied it to your cut." Viper pointed to the bottle that was on the floor.

Al followed her tail and when he saw the bottle he started smiling.

"Yep. That explains it."

"What is it? What does it do?" Viper asked.

"It's rubbing alcohol and it helps prevent bacterial contamination or infection." Al explained.

"Alco-what thing now?" Po was clearly puzzled.

"So it does not help heal wounds?" Viper queried.

"Not really, no." Al replied.

"Sorry." Viper apologized.

"Don't worry about it. So...who are your friends?" Al asked as he took a glance at all the others.

"Ah, I'm glad you asked." Po spoke up. "The one on your leg is Viper, that's Monkey, the one on his shoulder is Mantis, the one with the hat is Crane, and she's Tigress." Po pointed to each of them as Al followed his finger. _'Obviously'_ Al thought to himself. "Together they are the Incredible Furious Five." Po continued. "I am Po..." he paused for dramatical effect. "...and I am the Dragon Warrior! We are the Kung Fu Masters!"

Al chuckled at Po's enthusiasm. _'These guys seem nice...Unlike those two wolves.'_

"And you are...?" Al was going to answer Po's question but Mr. Ping answered it.

"This is Al. He helped me when we were in the forest. My wagon was broken and he fixed it for me. Also he stopped the two wolf bandits from stealing from me, hence the injuries."

"Really?" Po asked. Al nodded. "Thanks for saving my dad. You must've been awesome!" Po was grateful that he was there to defend his dad when he himself couldn't at the time.

Tigress was paying attention and started wondering if this kid, really had any ties to the events of yesterday. He did not appear hostile and he did help Mr. Ping handle those thieves. Anyway, she still wanted to ask him some questions.

"Nah. I don't know any Kung Fu so I'm certainly not as good as you guys." Al grunted as Viper finished wrapping his wound with a knot.

"Sorry. There, that should do until we can get a healer to stitch it up." Viper spoke.

"Aw man." Al mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Po asked.

"I'm not a fan of needles." Al stated.

Po chuckled.

"Yeah, that makes two of us."

Al started to laugh. Never in his life did he imagine himself having a conversation and laughing with animals. The only animal that Al talked to back home was Chubbs, and Chubbs never talked.

"Well I guess I should open up the shop. Po can you Al and the other masters stay for a bowl of Secret Ingredient Soup?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Of course dad. That was our plan anyway." Po replied. The other masters and Al nodded.

"Can you clean the place up before you let the customers in, we don't want to scare them with the scene." Ping said as he entered the kitchen.

"Sure thing."

Al slowly move his leg to the side of the table. He was glad that the knife had not made critical damage. It only pierced through muscle and although it still hurt bad, he could still limp. He made to stand on his right foot first so he wouldn't have to use his left so much.

"Don't apply weight on your left leg until you get it stitched." Viper warned. Al nodded.

Crane came over to help Al sit at another table. He stood at Al's left so the boy could lean on him.

Al was thankful that Crane was helping him. He was relocated to a bigger table towards the left wall of the restaurant.

"Po, I can help you clean." Monkey offered.

"No, it's okay. Wait for me at the table, I'll be there with your bowls when I finish clean." Po hefted the table in the air as he walked to the back to clean it and return it to its place.

The Furious Five went ahead and took a seat at the table where Al was sitting. Seeing the opportunity to get more information on this fellow, Tigress decided to ask a few questions.

"Where are you from?" She asked with seriousness in her voice. Al nervously turned to face the tiger before replying.

"Well you see...I'm from a far away land to the west." He wanted to say 'time' too but decided against it because they would think he was a maniac and that wouldn't do any good.

"What brought you to the Valley of Peace?" Tigress continued her 'interrogation'.

Al knew he had give them the half-truth about why he came, but how he came he would not say.

"I came here because I'd like to get a better understanding of different places, customs and traditions."

"So... you're a traveler?" Mantis asked. Al smiled and nodded in his direction.

"Yeah, you can call me that."

Monkey lifted his hand to get Al's attention. When Al nodded for him to speak, Monkey asked the question that probably was ringing in all of the master's minds.

"How old are you?" A few seconds passed before Al answered.

"I am seventeen years, ten months, and twelve days old." Al replied to the query.

"And already you are out and about in the world?" Viper asked in disbelief. Al slowly nodded.

Right then, Po came out of the kitchen with seven bowls; three on each arm and one on his head. As he approached the table, Al was amazed at the skill that Po had.

"Here you go." He said as he slid the six bowls to each of the masters and Al. Po took the one on his head off and laid it on the table, then he produced four pairs of chopsticks and a spoon. He handed the chopsticks to Crane, Monkey, Tigress and Al, and he handed the spoon to Viper.

"Er...can I have a spoon too. I...don't know how to use chopsticks." Al was a little embarrassed but Po smiled understandingly and went to the kitchen to retrieve it. When he came back, Al thanked him and dipped the spoon in the soup, he brought it to his lips and as soon as the liquid made contact with his taste buds, Al felt a great explosion of flavor in his mouth.

"Woah! That was great!" Al dipped the spoon again and again and again until the bowl was completely emptied. Po looked at Al.

"So, I'm guessing you liked it?" Po asked with a grin. Al chuckled.

"Liked it? Nah. Loved it? Definitely." The other masters laughed, even Tigress, though she was still keeping an eye on Al just in case. She still had to ask him about the events of yesterday. A bright reflection of light caught her eyes. Tigress turned to the source and saw a strange object around Al's wrist.

"What's that thing?" Tigress asked as she pointed to his wrist.

Al looked at his watch. He remembered what a certain wolf that had taken it from him had said, 'Look at the jewelry this guy has.' He chose to stick with that.

"Its a type of jewelry." Al hoped that would be enough to quench their curiosity. Unfortunately it wasn't.

"What's it made out of?" asked Monkey.

"Metal." That seemed to satisfy them.

As they were finishing Viper spoke up.

"I think we should check and see if any healers can stitch that wound up."

Although Al hated the idea, he knew she had a point. He sighed heavily and nodded in affirmation. Soon after he heard an unexpected question from Crane.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Al was confused as to why he would ask that randomly but shook his head no.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to fly you to the healers so you don't further injure your leg." Crane made clear.

Al was surprised, not at the offer, but instead the ability this avian had to claim he could fly him.

"You can do that?"

Crane nodded.

"If I can lift the weight of Po here, I'm certain I can lift you up. Besides your not nearly heavy as Po is."

Po, who was listening in, looked at Crane with a unamused expression. Crane just shrugged it off. Al smiled at their exchange.

"Alright. Let me just get my pack." Al was going to get up from his seat, but he felt something hold him down. He looked to the side and saw that Po had him held by the shoulder.

"Remember what Viper said? Don't put weight on your leg, it'll only make it worse." Po kindly admonished. "I'll get it for you."

In truth, Al had to keep reminding himself that he had to take it easy because of the injury. He's never been hurt this bad before, only a few minor scrapes and/or cuts but never something this drastic.

If his mom were to find out about this, Al could already imagine her giving a sermon on how reckless this is and the possible dangers that it has. His mind then went to thinking how things were at home. He wondered if his mother had the whole city looking for him by now.

Al snapped out of his thoughts when Po placed the backpack on the table.

"Thank you, um, Dragon Warrior." Al did not want to call him by his first name for fear of offending him.

"Come on, you call me Po. I don't like formalities." Po said.

"Okay." Al picked up his pack from the table top, stuffed the first aid box inside of it and put it on. Po was looking at the pack the entire time. He just had to ask.

"Hey it's Al, right?"

Al nodded.

"I've never seen a bag like that before. Where did you get it." Po questioned.

"They make it where I come from." Al answered.

"Let's get going Al." Crane spoke up. Al nodded and Po helped him stand.

"So, how's this going to work?" Al wanted to know.

"Simple. You hold on to my legs and I'll hold on to your arm, then liftoff!"

"Okay?" Al was a little unsure about this. "As long as you don't make me fall."

Crane flapped his wings twice and he was airborne. He hovered over Al so he could hold on to his legs. Al reached up and grabbed the avians legs and gripped them as tight as he could.

Once Crane was sure that Al had a firm grip, his talons wrapped around Al's forearm and he began to flap his wings harder. In a few seconds both of them were off on their way to the healer.

"Be careful guys!" Po shouted after them.

Al was enjoying the view of the Valley from up there. The afternoon sun still had a ways to go before it set, that and the refreshing breeze that blew through the air gave the view a tranquil feeling.

"Not bad." Al commented.

"You think this is good, you should see the view from the palace." Crane spoke.

"There's a palace here? Where?" Al never remembered seeing a palace or any large structure that resembled a palace.

"Up there on that mountain." Crane pointed with his beak since his wings were busy.

Al looked up and in the distance he did make out a large building that was sitting at the top of the mountain with a trail of stairs leading all the way down to the village streets.

"What is that place?" Al asked curiously.

"That's the Jade Palace. Home to the Furious Five, Dragon Warrior and Grandmaster Shifu." Crane informed.

"Wait, so you guys live up there?"

"Yep." Crane replied. "Alright were here!" he announced.

Crane slowly made his descent and allowed Al to touchdown lightly. Al at once leaned on the nearest wall he could find when he felt the pain in his leg.

Crane landed and helped Al walk to the entrance of the establishment. He pushed the door open with his wing and they both entered.

There was a lady rabbit as a receptionist that was sitting behind a wooden counter and seemed to be writing something in a large scroll that was atop the counter. When she took note of the Kung Fu master and the wounded fellow next to him, she picked up a wooded stick and banged it to a gong that was placed behind her.

A few seconds later a goose and another rabbit appeared from the opposite side of a rice paper door.

"Master Crane! What's the matter?" asked the rabbit.

"This fellow has sustained a knife wound on his left thigh. We've stopped the bleeding but he'll need stitches."

The rabbit nodded before motioning for them to follow him to a improvised patient room. They took a few turns until they came up to a room that had the door wide open. Most of the divisions were made of rice paper and there was a window and a small wooden table with a chair in one corner, and a cot in the center.

"Sit down on the cot sir, I'll be with you in a second." said the rabbit.

Crane helped Al to the cot and Al sat down. Al took the backpack off and laid it beside the cot. He decided to use this moment to ask a question that he had.

"Why are you guys going out of your way to help me, a stranger that you barely know?"

Crane turned to Al then answered.

"Well that's part of our duty as Kung Fu masters. We help and protect anyone that needs help or protection. We do our best to keep the order and peace. Just like you did. You helped Mr. Ping with his wagon and you protected him from those wolves. Even if it didn't come out good for you." Crane glanced at Al's wrapped up wound. "But you did it because it was the right thing to do. It was selflessness. The trait of a Kung Fu master."

Al nodded and remained pensive.

They waited there for ten minutes before the same rabbit came back, but this time he had a thick needle with a type of thread Al did not recognize, a small jar with some kind of liquid, and a damp rag. 'This is gonna hurt.' Al thought to himself as he glanced at the needle.

"Sorry I took so long, I had to see another patient." He said as he set down the articles. He then turned to Al. "I'll need you to lie down on your back." The rabbit ordered.

Al followed instructions and did as he was told. The rabbit unwrapped the gauze Al had, he then walked over to the table and picked up the rag, soaked it with the water that was in the jar and cleaned around the wound again.

When that was done, the rabbit healer grabbed the needle and proceeded to stitch it carefully.

Al let out a few grunts of pain during the entire process. He vowed in his mind that he would be careful not to get anymore cuts. This hurt and he did not want to experience it a second time.

When the healer sealed the injury, he cut the thread with a knife and tied it with a knot.

"There, all done! Now, I suggest you stay here for a night or so. I will have my attendant bring you an special herb mix and you will have to apply it to the area I just stitched twice a day. It will help it heal faster." Al nodded at the instructions he was being given. "I also think you should use a cane or support to don't stress the sutures."

Al did not fancy the thought of using a support to walk. It would make him feel old. But it was the doctors orders and he knew he had to follow it to the letter.

"Thank you Mr. Huiliang." Crane bowed.

Mr. Huiliang returned the bow and exited the room.

"I'll go inform the others that you're okay. Do you need anything?" Crane asked.

"No. Thank you." Al replied as he began to sit up.

Crane nodded and started walking out of the room. He stopped and turned his head.

"If you need help or anything call for Mr. Huiliang." Crane advised.

"Alright."

With that said, Crane walked out, closed the door and headed back to Mr. Ping's Noodle shop.

Now that Al was alone he could talk to Haivas.

"Haivas." He called out. Haivas' hologram appeared.

"Hey Al, how do you feel?" she asked.

"Okay, I guess." Al replied as he picked up his backpack to see if anything else was removed from it. He saw his jacket that he had taken off earlier was still there, along with everything else. He zipped his pack up and slowly got up, then he made his way to the window. Al was surprised at the garden that was right outside. It was full of different kind of flowers that he hasn't seen before. Then he looked up.

"Judging the position of the sun it looks like it's around four or five in the afternoon, and I'm supposed to stay here the whole time?"

Some one knocked on the paper door and Al turned from the window.

"Come in." He said.

A goose, the same one that was next to the rabbit entered the room.

"Mr. Huiliang sent this herbal mix for you to apply it on your wound. It'll help cure it and it will decrease the pain." The goose extended his wings to hand the jar over to Al.

Al took it in one hand, then he dipped his head in thanks. The attendant walked out of the room and shut the door.

"Alright. Let's see if this really works." Al sat down on the bed and lifted the lid of the jar. A pungent smell flooded his nose. "Whoo. That's strong." There was a thick paste inside, thick like peanut butter. It was cold to the touch. Al dipped a finger from his paw and took out a reasonable amount and started rubbing the contents on his sealed injury.

Al felt a chill run up his spine as he continued rubbing the cold substance. When he was done he placed the lid back on and placed the jar on the ground. He could already feel the pain receding.

"How does it feel?" Haivas queried.

"Its feeling better already. It's numbing the pain." He answered.

"That's good."

Al stood up, having both legs share the weight equally. He still felt a little throbbing in his leg, but it did not hurt so much. He could walk without limping, so that was good.

"Al," Haivas started. "I've been thinking...why don't you record or log your findings and events in this place. Besides this could be the discovery of the century. As a plus, it helps keep you sane."

"You know, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea. But I think I'll take a walk first." Al stated.

"But Al, your-"

"It doesn't hurt so much thanks to that stuff the doctor gave me. Besides I need to keep my leg exercised." Al argued.

Haivas knew he could be really stubborn sometimes.

"Ok. But no running, jumping, climbing and-"

"Swimming." Al finished for her. "You don't have to tell me. I already know." He said as he put the jar inside his pack. Al picked up his backpack and headed out of the room.

* * *

Tigress had returned to the Jade Palace after Al had been carried off to the healers. She was trying to find Master Shifu to tell him that she had found the mysterious individual from last night.

Tigress had looked for him at the Peach Tree, Hall of Warriors and the Training Hall. Now she was on her way to the kitchen. When she entered, she saw Shifu sipping a cup of tea.

"Afternoon Tigress." Shifu greeted

"Master." She bowed in respect. "I've got news concerning the individual from last night."

Shifu's ears perked up. "And? What news do you bring?"

"We've found him. He's currently at the infirmary."

* * *

 **Thank you once again for reading. Please leave a review. Next chapter will be up either Monday or Tuesday. 'Till then.**

 **-Th3Ph4nt0miz3r™**


	5. Made It Through The Day

**Ok, first of all, I'm sorry I wasn't able to upload the chapter Monday nor Tuesday. I'm telling you school sucks sometimes. But anyway here's the fifth chapter, please enjoy. Thanks for all the support you guys have given me. It makes me wanna write even more.**

 **Keep in mind that I do not own Kung Fu Panda nor any of its characters. Only the OCs are of my own invention.**

* * *

"So what would be our next move Master?" Tigress asked. She had just informed Shifu of the stranger's location and she also told him of the conversation they had at the Noodle Shop, now she was waiting for an order.

Shifu took another sip of his tea and then stroked his moustache.

"Hmm. I would like you to bring him here. I want to meet this individual in person. Wait until he's healed enough."

Tigress nodded and bowed.

"Yes Master."

* * *

"Al, where do you plan on going?" It had been half an hour since Al left the infirmary and Haivas was more than confused as to why he decided to take a 'walk'.

"Hey, you said to explore. I'm exploring." Al replied.

"True, I told you to explore, but that was before you had gotten hurt. Now is not the best time for touring."

Al rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Haivas, I told you that it doesn't hurt so much."

Al and Haivas paused their conversation as they were passing a few villagers that were in the streets.

"Good evening." Al said as he passed.

The villagers were somewhat shocked seeing an animal that they haven't seen around these parts before. They also noted his garb and noticed it was torn and dirty. But despite their thoughts, they managed to return the greeting.

Once he was far enough, Al resumed their conversation.

"Al" Haivas called out. "I don't think that you look the best with a bloodied and torn pair of jeans."

Al looked down at his pants and noted the drying blood an the rip Mr. Ping made with the knife.

"What do you suggest I do? It's not like I have an extra pair in my backpack, I wasn't planning on staying here."

Al kept walking and during his trek he passed houses, shops, and a street that was packed with villagers whom were buying and trading goods of all kinds, from trinkets to consumables. He decided to head down the street and observe the merchandise that was displayed. Al started off at a stall that appeared to sell different types of jewelry -necklaces, rings, earrings and bracelets. The items were either made of what looked like gold or other different materials such as metal, silver or rare stones.

"Does anything catch your interest young man?" Asked a male pig that was behind the stall.

Al looked up from the jewelry to the pig.

"Oh, I'm just seeing." he replied.

The pig nodded.

"Well you let me know if you take a liking to anything. These articles are made from some of the rarest of materials and only for today the items are half off!"

Al had to smile a little. Even in this strange place the vendors still tried to persuade you to buy something from them, just like back home. _'Some things never change when it comes to running a business or making money.'_ Al thought.

"Thanks for the offer but I don't carry any money on me." Al stated. It wasn't the complete truth, since he could feel change rattling in his pocket.

The pig looked somewhat dissappointed but then his smile returned.

"Okay. Maybe another day perhaps."

Al nodded and turned to walk. He neared another booth that sold judging by the smell, different perfumes and fragrant oils. Having the sensitive sense of smell he now had, he could identify different types of fragrances like vanilla, bay rum and the Agarwood.

Al did not stay long since the strong odors were irritating his nose. He continued and stopped by three more booths that sold different types of clothing. One sold clothing for the upper body, the second sold tunics and pants while the third one sold foot wear and hats. Al took more interest in the second booth that sold pants, as he saw that he could really use another pair. He looked on and noticed that these pants were different. First of all they weren't made of the same rough material as as his jeans. They seemed to be made out of smoother fabric such as silk or cotton, heck it even looked like polyester.

The duck lady that was in charge noticed Al. She saw him as a potential customer so she decided to speak up. But before she could utter a single word a duckling ran up to her.

"Ma, ma!" the duckling called out. The mother duck turned to the young duck. She saw the worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

The boy panted as he stopped in froth of his mother.

"Jiayi...she's ran off...and I can't find her!" the boy exclaimed urgently. The mother's eyes widened at the news.

"When was the last time you saw her?" She asked worriedly.

"We were playing hide and seek with some of my friends, I told her to stay close but when I turned she wasn't there!"

The mother literally started freaking out.

Al, who was listening in on the conversation, chose to be of help once again.

"Ma'am?" He called.

"What!?" she yelled. Al was taken aback by her sudden outburst. "Sorry, I'm just very worried." she apologized.

"No doubt you are. That's why I would like to help you find your daughter." Al offered.

She was surprised at his offer but the more she stood there contemplating, the more she realized she could really use the help since she had no one else to be of such help.

"Alright. Huan, help this young man to find her and when you do bring her here right away." She told the boy. The boy nodded.

Al started walking in the direction the boy came running from while being tailed by the boy.

"So, where was the place you were playing hide and seek?" Al asked the boy when he had caught up.

"Over by the school playground."

"Then that's where we should start searching, then we spread out."

Both him and the boy started walking faster for a minute until they arrived at an open courtyard with trees, bushes and flowers placed all over.

"Is this it?" Al asked.

"Yeah." Huan replied.

"What was your sister's name again?"

"Jiayi."

Al recorded the name and started walking once again, this time he circled the whole courtyard, then the school while calling out the girl's name.

"Jiayi! Where are you?" the little boy called.

Twenty minutes had passed and they had not found the duckling.

"What does she look like?" Al suddenly realized that most of the ducks had a lot of similarities so he corrected his question. "What is she wearing?"

"She's wearing a bright yellow robe with a small red belt."

Al looked on the bright side of things.

"Well at least she's wearing bright colors. It may be easier to spot her."

They continued walking down the street. The sun was already a few more moments from beginning its disappearance behind the mountain. They had to find her fast.

* * *

Po, Monkey, Mantis and Viper were heading up to the Jade palace since it soon would be nighttime. Crane had been sent by Mr. Ping to deliver a bowl of Soup and some bean buns to Al.

Po had wondered where Tigress had gone. She left unexpectedly after Al was carried away. As he climbed the stairs he couldn't help but reflect on how Tigress seemed cautious around Al. It's true that she did not trust any and everyone she met, but there was something else that she knew.

Po exited his thought when the four of them reached the top of the mountain. When they entered into the courtyard where Po was named Dragon Warrior, they saw Tigress heading their way.

"So this is where you went." Viper stated once she was close enough to be heard.

"Yes, I had to speak with Master Shifu."

"About what?" asked Po.

"About the stranger from last night." Tigress responded.

The four warriors were immediately interested.

"What about the stranger, Tigress?" Monkey stepped closer so he could hear every word that was to be said.

"I have identified him."

Everyone's eyes widened, and then the questions started flowing like water from a broken dam.

"Who is it?

"Do we know him?"

"What does he look like?"

"Where is he?"

"When did you see him?" Viper, Po, Monkey and Mantis all asked at the same time. Tigress lifted a paw to halt the barrage of questions, then she proceeded to explain.

"The one from last night, the one I was chasing, was in front of our faces the entire time."

A look of confusion was plastered on their faces. Tigress sighed and...simplified the answer.

"The mysterious individual, was Al, the one we helped."

In less than a second their expressions changed from confused to surprised.

"You are talking about the same one that Crane airlifted to the healers, right?" Po asked just to make sure they were on the same page.

Tigress nodded in confirmation. Then the questions were again being launched one after another.

"Why didn't you tell us something?"

"Why didn't you bring him in for questioning earlier?"

"Should we go get him?"

"Are you sure? He's just seventeen."

That last question actually made Tigress think. Viper was right, he's just a kid. There's a very little chance that he could be a threat to the Valley. But Shifu told her to remain vigilant and to bring him to the Palace as soon as he's healed, and that's exactly what she was going to do. You can't take any chances.

"Viper has a very valid point, but, Master Shifu has ordered that as soon as the boy is well enough, he should be brought up here. Shifu would like to talk to him."

The others began to calm down. Po now understood why Tigress had been keeping an eye on Al. What he did not understand is why she did not say anything in the same moment.

"Uh, Tigress?" Po got her attention. "Why didn't you question him at the same moment when you knew it was him?"

Tigress could see why Po was confused. She usually went straight to the point when something was suspicious or strange to her.

"I didn't think it was the right action to take at the time. The boy had sustained injuries, and that needed to be taken care of first. I am pretty sure he remembers me from last night, because of his reaction when he saw me. So if I had bombarded him with those questions at the moment, it would have made him run or distance himself from us. I decided to be less..."

"Agressive? Impulsive?" Mantis chipped in. Tigress gave the insect a glare that made him cower a little.

"Intimidating." Tigress corrected. "That way he would gain some confidence in us, and then he would be more willing to speak."

"Ohhh." Po drew out like if he had just understood a complex mathematical equation.

Tigress whom was facing towards the Valley, made out a little speck in the distance. It was flying towards them and as it drew closer, they recognised the familiar shape of the hat that Crane always used. He looked to be in a hurry though.

Before he even touched down in front of the other five he had begun talking.

"Guys, he's not at the infirmary. I asked the receptionist when had he left and she said she did not see him leave the establishment."

"So he sneaked out?" Tigress asked. Crane nodded.

Tigress sighed and spoke up. "Alright, lets go find him...again."

The other Masters groaned.

"Teenagers." muttered Mantis. "Why can't they stay where you tell them?"

* * *

Dusk was quickly approaching. Al looked from one side of the street to another. Nothing. He looked in alleyways and behind bushes, also nothing. With the lack of people in the street, it would be easier to spot a small duck with a yellow robe. But everywhere he looked, nothing. Al tilted his head back in frustration. "Kids." He muttered to himself.

Something caught his eyes when he was bringing his head back to its normal position. On a taller rooftop three or four houses away he could make out a little figure. He strained his eyes against the sun's rays and he realized the figure was a little duckling.

' _How the heck did she get up there? More importantly what in the world is she doing up there?'_ Al questioned in his mind.

"Hey isn't that your sister." Al stopped the boy so he could look in the direction he was pointing.

The boy duck looked in the direction Al's finger was pointing and as soon as he caught sight of his sister's familiar figure and clothing his face turned to one of dread.

"Oh, no." The boy muttered.

"What's wrong?" Al asked. The boy turned to Al and Al could see the fear in the boy's face.

"She's trying to fly again...by herself, and she can' t fly yet."

Al now knew why the boy was so stressed. He looked back up to the little duckling on the roof. She was stretching out her small stubby wings, obviously thinking of jumping.

Without another thought and without thinking on his sutures, Al took off his pack, got on all fours and began running. Right then the duckling jumped and he boy called out to his sister with fear in his voice.

"JIAYI!"

His sister flapped her small wings furiously but in vain, for down she went.

"AAIIIEEE!" she screamed as she fell.

Al was more than half way there and the duckling also was half way to the ground. He was trying to increase his speed, it looked like a close one. Ten more feet and Al would be right under her. He added a little more thrust into his steps and threw him self forward. Just as the girl was about to make contact with the ground, Al skidded on the ground right below her. He felt a little thud on his back and heard a small "Oomph".

Al turned his head and released a breath when he saw the duckling was safe on his back. He stayed like that for a while until the boy reached them and helped his sister off of Al's back.

Al was somewhat thankful that this wasn't asphalt or else his chest, stomach and legs would be scrapped badly.

"Jiayi what were you thinking!?" Huan asked his sister. She turned her head to the ground in shame.

"I was just trying to fly like you." she squeaked in a tiny voice.

"Jiayi, I told you you will be able to fly in a few more months, you just gotta be patient. Now, lets get you to mother, she must be worried sick!"

Al got up from the ground and dusted himself off. He felt a throb in his leg and looked down. The sutures had not ripped, but the movements that he did caused the skin to pull on it, thus causing inflammation on the area.

Al ignored it, picked up his backpack, and escorted the siblings back to their mother.

As they walked back Jiayi took note of Al's stitches. It was more noticeable now that it was swollen.

"Um, mister?" she spoke up with a shy voice. "What happened to your leg?"

Al was not about to tell her that a big bad wolf stabbed him with a knife that had a four inch long blade, no young child should see or hear something so gruesome and violent, so he decided to make something up.

"I'm so clumsy that I tripped over my own feet and got a little scratch." He said.

Jiayi giggled at the way Al said it.

"Thank you for catching me mister." Jiayi said.

"Your welcome. Just make sure to listen to your older brother next time. And you can call me Al. Mister makes me feel old already." Al smiled warmly at the duckling.

They had a nice little conversation all the way back to the market where their mother was waiting for them.

"Jiayi!" Their mother called out once she caught of them. "Thank goodness you're okay. Where did you run off to?" she asked.

"She was trying to fly again." The boy answered. "If it wasn't for Al she would have hurt herself bad." Huan pointed to Al.

"Jiayi! What have I told you about trying to fly, and by yourself to make matters worse!?" She scolded. Apparently this wasn't the first time.

The mother duck then turned to Al.

"Thank you so much for saving this stubborn little duckling here." She thanked him.

"You're welcome ma'am." Al dipped his head a little.

The lady noticed Al's worn and dirty attire. She remembered him taking an interest in a certain pair of pants that she had on display earlier.

"As thanks, I would like you to choose a pair of pants that you were admiring earlier."

"Uh, ma'am it's really not-" He was interupted.

"Uhp puhp puhp. I won't take no for an answer. You could really use it anyway, and my inventory is overloaded. Now, choose one." she gestured to a rack of different styled pants.

Al wasn't really picky about his choice of clothes so he just picked one randomly. The lady duck noticed this.

"Come on, you can do better than that." She encouraged him to pick out a better one.

Al hesitated, since he didn't know much about Ancient Chinese clothing.

"May I suggest the pairs that are on the top row?" She spoke up.

Al looked to the top row and noticed the pants had more decorations. His eyes caught on to one that had a golden trim going down on the side of each leg. He pointed to that one hoping that the lady wouldn't tell him to choose a better one. That pair already looked a little expensive.

She nodded and took it of the rack and handed it to him. "Fine choice."

"Thank you." Al said.

"No, Thank you! Enjoy the remainder of the day!"

Al waved back at the two children he had met and they waved back.

"Goodbye Al!" Jiayi exclaimed in her tiny voice.

"Bye." Huan joined in.

When Al gained distance and no villagers were within earshot, Haivas spoke up.

"Al you-" Al cut her off.

"I had to Haivas. I had to run. I wasn't going to let that little duckling get hurt. You can chastize me all you want."

"I wasn't going to. I was actually going to say you did good. Guess that crane was right after all, you are selfless. Well done." Haivas complimented. "So, where you headed now?" she inquired.

"I'm going back to the place where I appeared when I traveled here." He said.

"It's the other way you know." Haivas informed as Al headed towards an exit into the forest.

Al shrugged.

"I'll just take a walk in the woods then." He continued his course and when he was out of the village he turned to the direction of the place he was headed.

"You know, you're supposed to be back in that room where the healer stitched you up. What if they found out you _escaped_? Because you certainly didn't check out." Haivas' holographic image looked at him accusingly.

Al chuckled.

"What are they gonna do? Send a posse looking for me so they can tie me up to the cot until my injury heals? I don't think so."

Al continued walking on the small path that was available. The sun now was hidden behind the horizon. It was a clear night tonight and the moon was full and bright enough to shine some light on the forest.

Because of the same moonlight he made out an arch in the distance. He followed the path that led to it.

"Al, you're going off course." Haivas warned.

"Yeah, let me just check something out." He said paying little to no heed to her warning.

As al got closer he started seeing blue hue lanterns hanging from a few ropes from arch to arch. He guessed this was some sort of business place just like in the village. Why this one was here? that he didn't know.

The place some sort of eerie vibe to it. There where a few stands with vendors and customers making deals and doing their thing.

Al noticed an empty stall but it had a lamp in front of it that produced a yellow glow. He walked up to it and stood in front of it.

"Can I help you?" A voice behind him made him jump up in surprise.

Al turned around and saw a female pig looking up at him.

"Uh, Hi. I'm just looking around." Al said.

The pig lady studied Al carefully. Al started feeling uncomfortable under the woman's gaze. She noticed Al's stitched skin.

"Come here." She waved as she walked towards the stand that was empty.

Al cautiously and slowly approached.

"I don't bite, unless you give me a reason to." She searched through her stall like she was looking for a specific thing.

"Who are you?" Al asked. She stopped searching and looked at him.

"I am Wupo and I am a vendor here." She informed.

"What is this 'here'?" Al gestured to all the stands.

"This is Moshu Market." She replied as she resumed her search.

"But why have a Market out side of the Village? Why not have it inside where there are more people?" Al was very confused.

"Because what we sell is very...special." she said. A few moments later she appeared with a small corked ceramic bottle. "Ah, here it is."

"What is that?" Al examined it but couldn't identify what was in it.

"This, young man, is a healing potion or elixir, whatever you want to call it." She explained.

Al figured out that she saw his wound and took this opportunity to sell something. He did not know why, but he did not trust that thing.

"Um, thanks miss, but I already have a medicine for my wound." Al tried to respectfully decline.

"Ah, but that's the difference my boy. Your medicine cures it slowly. On the contrary, this..." she held up the bottle. "...this works immediately. Observe." She took a knife from her robe and slowly pressed the tip to her arm until she drew blood. Then she uncorked the bottle and poured a drip onto the cut. She rubbed the area a few times then wiped away the blood with a rag.

Al's eyes widened when he saw the skin -where she had cut, good as new.

"For you I will sell it for...ninety Yuan."

Al came out of his shock when she mentioned a foreign currency.

"What thing now?" He asked.

"Ninety Yuan." she repeated.

Al knew that was the Chinese currency back home too, but he had no coins, only a few of his home currency.

"Sorry but I don't have any money. Thank you for the offer."

"I heard a few coins rattling in your pockets." She stated as a matter of fact.

' _Ok, thats creepy.'_ Al thought.

"Yeah, but they're not from here." Al explained. He took out about a dollar's worth of coins.

The pig's eyes bulged at the sight of such strange treasures.

"I do believe we can make a trade then. All those silver looking coins with weird engravings on them, for this bottle of healing potion." She said.

Al thought the offer over. He could really use that potion, and a dollars worth of coins wasn't much.

"Alright. Deal." Al handed the coins to the lady and she in turn handed him the bottle full of potion.

"Pleasure doing business." She commented.

Al nodded and began to walk away.

"Ok, that was weird." Haivas said.

"Tell me about it." Al corrected his deviated course and again walked through the woods to the clearing where he arrived last night. "I sure hope this works, and without any side effects."

"Well the lady did put it to the test before your very eyes and afterwards she seemed fine." Haivas noted.

"That still blows my mind. Our doctors in the future haven't even invented such a thing, yet we are in 450 B.C and they have this." Al lifted the bottle to eye level.

"Strange indeed."

Al reached his destination after twenty five minutes of walking. He took off his backpack and set it down by a tree, and sat down by the same tree.

"The moment of truth." Al stated before uncorking the bottle. He poured little by little over the stitched wound. Al began to feel a tingling in his leg as he watch amazed as the skin started joining itself together before his very eyes.

About a minute passed until the healing process was complete. He then grabbed his pack, took out his pocket knife and began cutting the thread. Once he pulled each one out, he poured a little more of the potion to seal the thread holes.

Al was ecstatic. He thought that he would have to be lugging around forever with a wound. But now that he had this, nothing could stop him now. Al stood up on both legs, no pain. He jumped, ran, he even climbed a tree and he felt no pain at all in his leg.

Al jumped down from the tree that he had climbed while bringing a few branches down with him for a fire. Once he started the fire by using friction he leaned back to the tree trunk.

"Haivas." He called out. Haivas' 3-D image appeared in front of him. "Prepare for video recording. I'm gonna log my first day here."

"Understood. Video recorder ready."

Al nodded to start recording. There was a soft bleep that indicated that the recording had initialized. Al cleared his throat.

 _"Date, 450 B.C. Location, Ancient China. Day one._ _The Time-Portation Machine seemed to work...somewhat. It took me to the right time. But it seems that there was an unexplained ocurrance that made the Machine take me to a parallel universe where there are walking and talking animals, thus converting me in to one also. The Portal home had not opened at the indicated time and there have been no signs of it opening since."_

 _Al sighed._

 _"...So here I am. Stuck for who knows how long here. Right now makes it a whole day that I've been in this place. Today was the first and THE most craziest day of my life. It went a little something like this..."_

* * *

 **Thank for reading. Please leave a review. See ya later.**

 **-Th3Ph4nt0miz3r™**


	6. The Second Day

**Here's the sixth chapter. Sorry for taking so long to upload. With a dead and completely inoperable laptop and a busted tablet screen my only option was to borrow my mom's iPad. It sucks. T_T Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The morning red sun was slowly rising in the sky and the air was misty and cool. Al was sound asleep on the ground by a tree. He had slept there all night long, most likely because he wanted to be around just in case the portal opened.

A cold breeze passed by and made Al shiver. He slowly cracked one eye open, then the other one and a huge yawn escaped his maw. As he sat up, he rubbed his eyes trying to wipe the sleep off of them.

"Ugh, Haivas? What time is it?" Al mumbled. Haivas took herself out of standby mode when she heard Al's voice.

"Well, judging the sunset and sunrise, I would say its...a quarter past six." Haivas calculated.

"Has the portal opened?" Haivas shook her head. Al groaned. "Right, I'm going back to sleep." He stated. Haivas chuckled.

"Come on, it's a new day, your second day here. You still have a lot of exploring to do, more so now that your wound has been completely cured."

Al looked at his leg just to make sure last night wasn't a dream. He smiled when he saw nothing but a slight scar. That was the only evidence that he had to prove that he had an injury.

"I think now it would be a good time to wear the new pants the duck lady gave you." She suggested.

Al remember something.

"You know, I never got the lady's name." He said. "I only remember Huan and Jiayi. If we ever met up again, I'll make sure to properly introduce myself."

Haivas nodded in consent.

"Haivas, I need you to find me a place where there is water so I can wash up." Al requested. Haivas began a search of the surrounding area for the closest match.

Al waited patiently as his eyes looked around the forest, taking in the calm and beautiful environment. It looked even more splendid as the rays of the sun shined through the tree branches and reflected off of little dew droplets that were hanging on to blades of grass and leaves that were on their branches. Since he lived in the city, Al didn't get to admire a lot of natural environments. Only when he, on occasions, went to a family vacation or field trip at school, did he get to see more than metal and cement buildings. He was alerted by Haivas as he kept taking in the scenery.

"Alright, I've found a little stream, the same one you heard the other night. It's a few yards that way." Haivas' hologram pointed. "And, there's a small lake on the other side of the village. It's up to you which one you want to use."

Al pondered over this. He made up his mind to go to the stream, since it would be closer and probably more secluded. He took his backpack and stood up.

"How do you feel?" Haivas checked. She was making sure that the contents of the healing potion had not caused any negative effects.

Al grinned from ear to ear.

"Like a million bucks!" He exclaimed. Haivas smiled. "Okay we're off." He said as he started walking to the stream.

On the way, Al was thinking what he should do or where he should go today. He really wanted to know what it was like up there at the Palace the crane had told him about. Al remembered him saying that they lived up there -the panda, monkey, snake, crane, praying mantis and tiger. Al wondered if they would let him go up there, only to see it of course. He really didn't want to be causing trouble here, because he would really like to return home in one piece.

Seems that Al was thinking deeply because he didn't even notice he had arrived at the stream, until he stepped in **really** cold water.

"Wow that thing is freezing! It feels like ice, and I'm supposed to wash with it?"

"Cold water is good. It helps your nerves and muscles relax and loosen." Haivas spoke up.

"Yeah, cold water does, but this isn't cold...it's _freezing!_ As in subzero temperatures. The kind that could give you hypothermia in less that five minutes!" Al could be a pain sometimes. Haivas chuckled.

"Stop exaggerating. It's probably no lower than twenty eight degrees."

"Depends on which thermal unit you're using. Celsius or Fahrenheit?" Al asked.

"Fahrenheit." Haivas cleared up.

"That makes sense." Al grinned. Haivas was pretty sure he was so chatty because he was no longer hurting physically.

"Oh shush and wash up already. We have places to explore." She playfully berated. Al put up a expression that said he felt uncomfortable.

"Please remain on standby while I bathe." he said seriously.

"Unbelievable. You think I would actually peep? Why the heck would I do that?" Haivas was indeed flustered.

"I just want to be sure." Al responded casually.

"Al, what if someone - _a real person-_ is approaching? How will I give you a heads up if I'm on standby?" Haivas reasoned. That made Al think for a moment. Then he sighed.

"Fine, just promise you won't look."

"I promise. And stop acting childish. It's irritating and extremely creepy." Haivas did find it creepy.

"I'm not acting childish." He argued.

"Yes, you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"See, that's what I mean." Haivas pointed out. Al was about to reply, but decided to keep his mouth shut. She got him.

"Whatever." He said as he set his backpack down. He took of his tank top and hanged it on a tree branch. Al's figure wasn't full of muscles that popped out and screamed 'here I am', but he did have muscles that were slightly noticeable. He slowly stepped into the stream as he let his feet adjust to the chilling water.

"I miss warm water already." Just as he completed that sentence he heard a gong go off in the distance. "We'll that's new."

* * *

The morning gong rang and the five warriors stepped out of their respective rooms while the sixth more like stumbled out of his room with bags under his eyes.

"Good morning Master!" The five said together.

"Goo morry masser." Po mumbled. He was swaying on the spot. Shifu inspected the panda before announcing the instructions.

"Good morning students. Today is your day off from training. Head on over to breakfast, then come to the Hall of Warriors, I wish to speak to all of you. That will be all, you are dismissed." Shifu turned and walked away. Everyone's eyes landed on Po.

"Man, you look critical." Monkey stated. "What happened?" Po looked at Monkey like he grew another tail.

"What do you mean what happened? Where were you? Last night happened. Why the heck did we have to search all around the Valley past the midnight hour for the guy? I barely got any sleep." Po very much likes his sleep and when he didn't get enough he could get...grumpy. He then lifted his gaze and gave an accusing glare towards Tigress. She slightly smiled at Po's attempt to glare, but only end up looking like he was going to collapse on the floor any second.

"Okay, let's get something in our stomachs." Viper said. "We don't want to keep Master Shifu waiting."

The others nodded and started heading over to the kitchen.

"What do you think Shifu wants to talk to us about?" Mantis voiced his thoughts.

"No idea." Crane replied.

"Do you think it has to do with Al?" Po asked.

"There's a high chance it may be." Answered Tigress.

When they arrived Po immediately began making breakfast and had it finished in no time. He served their blows of soup and they chatted a little more. Once they were satisfied, Po took each bowl and washed them quickly and thoroughly while the Five waited for him.

"Let's go Po." Mantis hurried. Po finished drying the last bowl and set it in the cupboard.

"I'm coming. Just hold on." He dried his hands and set the rag aside. "Ok, let's go."

The six warriors then exited the barracks and headed down the stairs, on route to the Hall of Warriors. It took them no more than four minutes to reach their destination. Tigress who was in the lead pushed the doors to the Palace open and the six of then entered. They saw Master Shifu sitting cross legged in front of the moon pool. He appeared to be deep in thought so they remained quiet, not wanting to disturb him.

"My students," he began after awhile. "I must tell you. The universe has been out of balance, I can feel it. I can't explain what the cause is or why it is happening. All I know is that it has begun since the events of the past day. That light that I saw, gives me the impression that something...something is definitely wrong. Now..." Shifu turned to Tigress. "I am sure Tigress has informed you all of whom the mysterious individual was."

The other five nodded their heads in confirmation. Shifu continued.

"Judging by the report I have received concerning the matter, I am not a hundred percent sure but...I think the young fellow knows something regarding the matter. That is why I've requested that he be brought up here."

"But he's been injured, Master. He-" Po began but was stopped by Shifu. He was actually trying to buy a little time so they could find him.

"I am aware of the boy's condition. That is why I don't expect you to bring him right away." Shifu interjected. Po let out a breath of relieve. "When he seems capable to come up, you can bring him up. But for meanwhile, I would like you all to take turns keeping track of him. And don't allow him to leave the Valley of Peace until I have spoken with him. Is that clear?"

"Yes master!" They all chanted.

"Good. Now go ahead and do whatever business you may have." Shifu finished. Po and the five bowed, turned and headed towards the doors, leaving Shifu alone in his thoughts.

"That was the strangest dream." Shifu said to himself.

 _ **Shifu's Dreamscape**_

 _Everything was pitch black. Nothing could be identified, no trees, no landscape, no one. There was a low pitch whirr, then in a split second, a bright white light, that appeared out of nowhere blinded Shifu. He placed his paws in front of his eyes to protect them. As the light receded, Shifu one again looked forward. This time he was struck with shock. A rectangular shape appeared and it had an unexplained view to another place, a place that he didn't recognize. There were tall structures that reached into the sky with what looked like mirrors on the side of them. Moving objects on the ground caught his attention. He saw...animals? 'No, those don't resemble any animals I've ever seen.' Shifu thought in his dream. They walked on twos just like here did, but they did not have fur covering their bodies, only on their heads. Just then he saw one approach and stand on the other side of the rectangular object. A closer looked allowed him to see him with hazel brown eyes that were shining from the hood he was wearing._

 _"Who are you?" Shifu asked the figure. The individual remained silent, but he stepped forward and passed through the object. Shifu started to notice that the individual's eyes were turning from brown to a clear sky blue. But before he could finish see the transformation, a loud gong sounded and everything went pitch black again._

 _ **End of dream.**_

"A strange being that changed eye color. Hmmm." Shifu was racking his brain to come up with a reasonable explanation. But nothing. "I'll just have to wait and see if it means anything."

Meanwhile, Po and the Furious Five were at the top of the stairs that lead down to the valley.

"Alright Tigress, what do we do now?" Viper asked as she looked up to the feline.

"We keep looking for him until we find him. You heard Shifu's orders, we need to keep an eye on him until he's recovered enough to be brought up here."

There was grumble from Po.

"Didn't get enough sleep and now I have to look for him again. I see how this day is going." He complained. "Argh. Let's go. The sooner we find him the better."

Po, Monkey, Crane, Mantis, Viper and Tigress started walking down the stairs.

* * *

Al was finished in the stream and he was now shivering.

"Told you...it was...freezing." Al spoke as his teeth chattered. He changed his ripped and filthy jeans to the brand new pants the duck had given him.

"Not bad. It's softer than the jeans." Al commented. He unzipped his backpack and stuffed the jeans in it and took out the hoodie jacket to wear it. As he put it on he started wondering about the gong he heard not too long ago.

"Haivas, what do you think that gong was for? A wake up call?"

"Maybe. It's usually used for music, religious ceremonies, marriages and other festivals and events. So yeah, why not use it as a wake up alarm." Haivas responded.

"Come on Hai. I know you can provide a more solid reasoning or logical explanation." Al smirked.

"Judging by the time the gong was sounded, it clearly was a wake up ring. Since no one would be doing anything so important at this early hour of the morning." Haivas logically reasoned.

"There you go. So where should we explore?" He asked for an opinion.

"Well, right now, I have the majority of the village layout recorded in my database. The only locations I haven't scanned are the mountains and the east side of the Valley where the lake is. So feel free to go exploring there." She suggested. Al took the suggestion and started heading towards the village.

"So...what do you think?" Haivas unexpectedly asked.

"What do I think about what?" Al had no idea what she was referring to.

"What do you think about the place? The people? What is your opinion in general?" She restated the question.

Al thought on the questions. The place, or more specifically the environment was beautifull. The trees, the flowers, the scenery in total was calming. This is how it would be all over if pollution didn't exist in the future. As for the people. If they weren't thieves or bandits, they were friendly, helpful and caring, much different from where he came from. So that was good. But he still had a lot to see.

"It's more..." Al paused as he searched for the word he wanted to use. "...tranquil, than the city life. I must admit, this place is alluring."

Haivas nodded at his discription.

Al walked another six minutes before reaching the valley.

"I'm going to go ahead and see if I can make it up all those stairs to the top of that mountain." Al said as he faced the direction of said mountain on which rested the Jade Palace.

"Alright. Take a left at the next street and head straight until you reach the stairs." Haivas directed.

Al followed the direction given. He noticed some villagers preparing their shops or their stands for another day of business. When he passed a villager they would greet him and he would return the greeting or vice versa.

He passed over a bridge and he saw a stand that sold fireworks.

"They sell fire works here? That's cool." Al noticed there wasn't anyone there to sell it though. "Aw man, guess I'll have to come back later." He continued on.

Al could see he was getting closer to the base of the mountain. He saw the steps and the arch that was at the starting point. When he got there he looked up.

"This is going to take a while." Al groaned as he began climbing step by step. A minute passed by before he heard someone call out his name. He looked up from his climbing and saw the panda and company headed down.

"Al?!" Po called out to make sure it was him. He and the rest neared the canine.

"Uh, good morning." Al was being stared at. "Hi?"

"Al what are you doing here?" Crane spoke up. "You were supposed to be where I left you yesterday, at the infirmary!"

"And what are you doing climbing these stairs with your injury?" Viper hissed.

Al was about to tell them about the potion but was cut off by a panting rabbit that came running.

"Masters you need to come quick! There are a large number of boar and wolf bandits that are raiding the market place!" The rabbit said urgently.

"Ugh, can this morning get any-"

"Whatever you're going to say, don't say it. We don't need it jinxed." Mantis cut Po off.

"You..." Tigress pointed towards Al. "...you're coming with us. Don't wander off anywhere else. Got it?"

Al nervously nodded under her glare.

"Let's go!" She ordered and the six masters were off to kick some bandit butt. Al didn't know why they wanted him to tag along but he wasn't about to find out what would happen to him if he didn't follow that tiger's orders.

The six warriors plus Al made it to the Valley's market and saw a horde of about twenty or twenty five wolves and boars stealing and mugging villagers. They seemed not to notice the Kung Fu masters and kept at their foul doing. Al stepped aside and let them handle the situation. They knew Kung Fu, he did not. Maybe he would learn a few things from watching them.

"Hello!?" Po called out. All the bandits stopped what they were doing at the moment and looked at the six of them. "There, that's better." Po cleared his throat. "We are the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five, and you are under arrest for stealing the villagers of this fine Valley." Po spoke with determination.

All the bandits withdrew their weapons and advanced on the six of them.

"Well that worked." Crane said sarcastically.

"Worth a shot." Po retorted.

"When has a bandit ever let the authorities take him away without a fight?" Monkey reasoned.

"Good point. Now let's go!" Po headed straight as the others fanned out to take a small group at a time. Po ran at a wolf that had a serrated sword in his hand. As the wolf swung his sword Po grabbed him by the wrist and fisted the wolf in the chest. The wolf released the sword and fell sprawled out on the floor.

"One down, many more to go." Po then took on two boars at one.

Monkey had acquired a wooden staff from near one of the stands. He was parrying with two wolves and one boar. The good news is that each one of them was working solo instead of working together, most likely because they wanted to brag about having defeated a Kung Fu master.

"Chumps." Monkey muttered as he deflected a swing and quickly brought the staff around to successfully deliver a blow to the boar's head, knocking him out. He then dug the staff into the ground as he used his feet to deliver powerful kicks to the wolves. Once he neutralized the two, he moved on to another bandit.

Al, meanwhile, was observing the battle between the bandits and the Masters. He was amazed at the skill and the fluid movements they maintained while delivering punches, kicks and other moves. His eyes then caught onto a green blur.

Mantis had downed about six or seven wolves and boars with his unique nerve attack. Even now, he bounced off of three wolves, while hitting their nerves and rendering them motionless on the spot.

Viper was dodging the swords and axes that were being swung at her. While using her tail and body, she wrapped herself around a wolf's neck, and she lashed out on any others that tried to get too close. After the wolf was unconscious because the lack of air, Viper released him and sprung into the air and spun with her tail out, in effect hitting three wolves in the face.

Crane was in the air. He would swoop down every now and then to pick off some bandits and launch them into other bandits. It was a ride they wouldn't easily forget once they regained consciousness behind bars.

Tigress was fighting furiously. A wolf tried to sneak up on her from behind with his sword raised, but never succeeded. Po had launched a boar and it collided with the wolf at brutal speed. Tigress nodded in thanks and continued to fight. She split kicked two boars and struck another wolf in the jaw with a palm strike. While the wolf was stunned she took the chance and roundhouse kicked him, which sent him flying into two more of his comrades.

Al saw the number of bandits reduce drastically. There were about ten or so left and the masters were making quick work of them. He then noticed movement from the corner of his eye. Al turned his head and saw a lone wolf with a bow and arrow, and he was taking aim at...Po!

Al figured it would be too late to alert Po, so he ran to the wolf with as much speed as he could. Just when the wolf was going to let go of the string, Al tackled him to the ground. The arrow still shot out of the bow but did not hit any of the Masters, instead it lodged itself in a bandit's leg. The six masters looked back in the direction the arrow came from and saw Al on top of a wolf.

Al quickly delivered a few punches to the wolf he just tackled so the wolf would remain neutralized. He got up and looked toward the Masters and they gave him an approving nod. As he walked over to Po and the five he noticed a familiar gray colored wolf with an arrow lodged through his leg. Al chuckled.

"That's karma for you." He stated as he reached the group. The Five and Po looked in the direction Al was looking and recognized the gray wolf bandit that they had found in the forest outside the valley the day before. Po spoke up.

"Hold on isn't that-"

"Yep." Al intervened. "The very same one that tried to steal Mr. Ping." He then glared at the cowering wolf. "And the same one who stabbed me with a ficking knife." Al wanted to waltz over there and punch the wolf so bad, but he guessed an arrow to the leg was enough payback. "Looks like his gang had bailed him from jail."

"Now you get double the time there." Po said to the escapee. The wolf visibly shrunk. Viper, who now caught onto what Al mentioned, turned to Al.

"What are you doing using your injured leg!?" She hissed. "You should be back at the infirmary!"

Al lifted his two hands in defense. "Whoa hold on, look." He said as he rolled up his pant leg and showed the the scarred skin. "See it's all better." The six warriors looked and were surprised to see no stitches and the rupture completely sealed up.

"What...How...Say what...?" Po now was beyond confused. "That's impossible! It's only been a day since you received that wound. It couldn't have healed that fast." The other five were wondering the same thing.

"Ah, but it is." Al brought his pack around, opened it and took out the potion he bought last night. "This cured it instantaneously." He said as he displayed the bottle.

"Where did you get that? Did the healer give it to you?" Crane remembered the doctor had prescribed him for a mix.

Al shook his head.

"No. The doctor prescribed me a paste. This is liquid." Al explained. "I got this healing potion at a market that was right outside the the village."

Everyone tensed up, _especially_ Po.

"What was the name of the place? Tell me!" Po demanded urgently. Al didn't know why Po was so worked up, but answered the question anyway.

"Um, I think it was...Matsu...Moru...Moshu...Moshu! That's it! Moshu Market. A lady pig sold it to me. Her name was...um...Wu...Wupo, I think it was. She was kinda-" Al didn't finish the sentence because Po suddenly ripped the bottle out of his hands and chucked it to the ground, breaking it and spilling its contents. Al was shocked at the sudden action, but then he became angry.

"HEY! What gives? Why'd you do that for?" Al asked furious. "You know that cost me...ninety Yuan!" In reality it only cost him a dollar but they weren't going to know what a dollar was any way.

"That, is not a good place to buy anything, and I mean anything. They sell items that are enchanted with black magic." Po cleared up. "Last time I bought Kung Fu shoes that were enchanted and tried to posses me."

Al looked at the other masters.

"It's true. It took all of us plus Master Shifu and we still couldn't go against it." Monkey confirmed.

"Then how did you get rid of it?" Al asked. He was sure hoping the potion didn't have that enchantment.

"Water." Po replied. Al was expecting an hourlong story, but the answer was in a two syllable word. Now he knew what the pig meant when she said 'special'.

"Don't trust anything from that place. It's completely made up of illegal items." Crane warned. Al nodded.

Just then a dozen rhino guards appeared with a cage that was on four wheels. They were there to carry the two bandits from yesterday to Chor-Gom. Imagine their surprise when the saw more than a dozen bandits lying on the ground.

"Oh man. We're gonna need a bigger cage." The lead rhino announced.

"Seems our work here is done." Mantis shook his two thingies together. Tigress turned to Al.

"Do you feel fine enough to climb?" She asked. Al nodded. "Good, cause your coming with us to the Jade Palace."

Al wanted to see how it was like up there, but with the tone she used, he wasn't so sure if it was a good thing or bad thing that they were taking him there.

"Let's go. Master Shifu would like to speak to you." Tigress started walking and everyone else just followed her lead. Once they reached the stairs, Po grumbled something that couldn't be heard and began their ascent.

Twenty five minutes later they were barely to the halfway mark. Two black and white individuals were lagging behind. The first one being Po and the other one was Al. Both of them were panting hard and inhaling huge breaths of air through their mouths.

"I...didn't think...it...would...be...this bad." Al spoke between pants.

"I know...how...you feel...buddy." Po was the same case.

The furious five had to slow down to a stop to allow the two to take a breather.

"Come on. Just inhale through the nose and exhale through the mouth. In through the nose, out through the mouth." Al repeated until he controlled his breathing. When he and Po were ready to continue, the other five also continued. Another twenty minutes passed and they all made it to the top of the stairs. Tigress opened the gate to the palace arena.

"Are we here?" Al asked as he took in everything that was around him. Everything seemed fascinating for him.

"These are the Jade Palace grounds. The actual Jade Palace is that building." Crane pointed to the building that was beyond another set of stairs.

"Great, more stairs." Al murmured.

A few more minutes later they were at the entrance of the Hall of Warriors where Shifu usually spent his time. If not there, then at the peach tree. The Five and Po made a formation around Al -much to his bewilderment- before they entered. Tigress to the front, Monkey and Mantis to the right, Crane and Viper to his left while Po brought up the rear.

When everyone entered, Al was impressed with the architecture of the building, with the different artifacts that were lined up in order and he was impressed with the pool in the floor and the dragon on the ceiling.

"Man, these are cool." Al's eyes then landed on a small figure that was balancing on a staff of some kind. He began to think it was a statue since no movement came from it, but it looked too real to be one.

"Master." Tigress called out. Shifu jumped down from the staff and looked at his student.

"Yes?"

Tigress stepped aside to reveal Al. Al figured that by the way the tiger addressed the red panda, he was of greater authority or importance. Not as high as an Emperor, but not as low as one of your everyday citizen.

'Maybe he's like a Mayor or something like that.' Al thought. Whatever the case, he knew he had to show respect or else he would be in trouble. Al performed a quick bow, hoping that was enough.

"Who is this Master Tigress?" Shifu asked.

"It's him." She replied. Shifu immediately knew who she was referring to, but what confused him was how he had managed to recover so quickly.

'Well, something else added to the 'To ask' pile.' Shifu mentally told himself.

Al began to feel a little nervous and anxious under the red panda's gaze. He only hoped that he wasn't going to answer too many questions. Actually he preferred it to be without any questions at all.

"Greetings young man. If you don't mind I have a few questions." Shifu closely inspected the dog in front of him. 'Something's familiar about him.' He mused.

'So much for 'no questions'.' Al's hope in that option went plummeting. He released a sigh. "What would you like to know?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a review to let me know if you liked it, if I need to improve, etc.**

 **PS: If anyone knows an ideal laptop that has good price/performance, let me know.**


	7. No Pain, No Gain

**Seventh chapter is now up! Enjoy the read.**

* * *

Shifu was studying Al carefully. He was thinking on how to ask him about the light and strange sound from the other day. He guessed he should wander around the bush a little before going straight to the point.

"How are you feeling? My students informed me that you had sustained an injury." Shifu began.

Al was sort of confused as to why he had asked about his welfare, but didn't give it much thought and promptly answered.

"I'm feeling better, thank you."

Shifu then threw another question.

"How did you manage to heal so quickly?"

This time instead of Al answering the question, Crane stepped forward to give the reply.

"You see, since Al is new here, he doesn't really know the Valley. He had bought a healing potion from the same place Po got the enchanted Kung Fu Shoes. He didn't know that it was a black market." Crane explained.

"Ah, I see." Shifu said as he stroked his beard -a habit that was getting more common. "Yes, that is a place you have to be weary of. And the rest of the potion?" He asked.

"I got rid of it." Po spoke up. Shifu turned to look at Al. Al nodded that it was true.

"Have you experienced any weird effects since the time you used it?" Shifu questioned Al.

"Not that I'm aware of." He shook his head as he answered.

"Well then, I guess you don't have anything to worry about." Shifu said. "Good thing you only used it once. Perhaps repeated use would have caused ill effects. Just remember to stay away from that place." Shifu instructed.

That was the second time today he had been warned about it. Al then noticed the red panda that they called Shifu begin to look him straight in the eye.

"So, young man, what brought you to the Valley of Peace?"

Al didn't hesitate to reply to Shifu's question since he already had his cover story.

"You see, I am a traveller who visits different places to learn the history and culture of those places. I do this because where I come from there is a great interest in learning and I took interest to learn about different lands." Al recited. He hoped that he sounded convincing and that his story was believable.

"And...where do you come from?" Shifu asked. Al knew that question was bound to come up.

"I come from a land that is far away from here, to the west. It is called North America." That was all he would give them.

Shifu nodded in understanding. Although he wasn't familiar with said place, Shifu was trying to detect any signs of hesitation, nervousness or stuttering that would indicate that he was lying. So far, he hadn't found any fault. Either he was telling the truth or he's really good at hiding it.

"When did you arrive?" Shifu continued his questioning.

"I arrived the day before yesterday in the night." Al replied. _'No use lying, since the Tiger already saw me.'_ He thought.

Having heard it from his mouth, Shifu now decided to start asking questions related to the events of that day.

"So you arrived in the night. When you were at the outskirts of the village, did you happen to witness any strange things." He inquired. Al slightly tilted his head in confusion.

"No, I haven't." Al answered honestly. He only remembered opening his eyes and finding himself in this strange place. The only weird thing he's witnessed until now were anthropomorphic animals but he was pretty sure Shifu wasn't referring to that. "What kind of strange things are you referring to?"

Shifu narrowed his eyes a bit. "A _strange_ white light." He said simply. Al shook his head.

"Nope, I mustn't have been in the area at the time of the happening." Al stated.

"My student, Tigress saw you close to the area ten minutes after I informed them. Such a phenomenon was clearly visible all the way from here. You must have seen it from where you were." Shifu began to get more suspicious of Al.

As for Al, he began to get more nervous. He really didn't see anything of that discription. _'He said it was some sort of phenomenon...oh no.'_ Al's mind started working. _'It must've been the portal that opened when I arrived.'_ That seemed to be the only plausible reasoning. If that was the case he had to divert the conversation away from the subject. He came up with a small excuse.

"Well, I have to admit, its hard to be aware of your surroundings when one is asleep." Al stated. "I do remember...meeting...your student." Al turned his head and gave a sideways glance to Tigress. "But I do believe, ten minutes prior to that encounter I was resting from my journey. A strong rogue wind did wake me up though." Al added. He remembered seeing the trees rustling when he opened his eyes so he decided to throw that little bit of info in just to make his argument more believable.

"So you felt it too." Shifu stayed pondering. _'I'm beginning to wonder...'_ He held that thought when Al began to speak again.

"You know, back home where I come from, a group of scholars have been studying different phenomena that involved many variations of happenings that seem to appear randomly. They can't seem to come to a solid conclusion as to why these things happen but they do believe it is natural." Al just made that up to try to get them off the subject.

Shifu held his hand to his chin, deep in thought. Po, and the others were also trying to process the information they just heard.

"What do you have to say about the sound that I...and you...both heard that night." Tigress asked. Everyone then turned to Al, waiting for the answer.

Al shrugged. "I'm as lost as you guys. I'm only a traveller." He responded.

Shifu was still curious about him. He decided to keep a close eye on him until he returned to where he came from. 'Speaking of which...'

"How long do you plan to remain here?" He asked Al.

 _That_ , Al wasn't expecting. "Um...I...usually stay in a place long enough to learn their most common practices. Or until I've found something interesting to write about it. I like to document specific things that distinguish one place from all other lands. " Al was surprised at how he made that up right on the spot. For him it seemed that Shifu had believed it because he nodded his head.

Shifu was formulating a plan in his mind. He still had his suspicions on Al and he would try to keep a close eye on him. _'And how easier it will be to watch him when he's on the mountain at all times.'_ Shifu smiled a little. "Young Al," he began. "I would like to extend a personal welcome to the Valley of Peace that's in this vast country of China. You mentioned that you travel and document different practices, so I am inviting you to learn of one of _our_ most common practices. Kung Fu."

"What!?" Al exclaimed. He never thought that he would be invited to learn anything here. _'I guess my cover story worked better than I expected.'_ He said in his mind. Now, what was he supposed to do? He couldn't refuse because that would be contradicting to what he just said. His only option was to accept and then leave immediately when the portal home appeared. "Uh... Okay?" Al replied slowly. He didn't really know the formal way to accept an invitation so he just said what came to his mind.

"Very well. You have agreed to be a student of the masters and therefore must address them and I as 'Master' during your learning. You will be assigned a room in the barracks and also are expected to wake up on time." Shifu instructed.

"Wait. I have to sleep here?" Al asked.

"Yes. As a student of the Jade Palace you _must_ reside in the student barracks until your training is complete and you have learned of our practices. Once you have learned you may take your leave, just as you have said."

 _'Ugh, what did I get myself into?'_ Al asked himself. He imagined what Haivas was going to tell him later. Shifu continued giving his instructions

"Furthermore you are to maintain an exemplary conduct. Any wrong or improper actions have their consequences." Shifu paused for a second. "We won't have any problems there...will we?" He said with an intimidating tone.

Al shook his head quickly. This guy may be small, but he's a Kung Fu master and Al didn't want any trouble, or pain.

"Good." Shifu walked forward and stopped right in front of Al. "Head on over to the kitchen and have some lunch, then I want you, along with the other Masters to come to the training hall. I will be waiting for you there."

"Yes Master!" Al said a second later.

"I see you learn fast." Shifu nodded at Al. "You are dismissed. Wait outside please."

Al followed the order that was given and after giving a small bow he began walking out of the Hall of Warriors. Po along with Tigress, Monkey, Mantis, Viper and Crane remained. Shifu waited to make sure that Al had exited before he started talking.

"The fact that I've allowed him to learn Kung Fu does not mean I completely trust him. He's peculiar yet seems familiar in some way. I want all of you to keep him in sight frequently. At least until he has departed."

"Yes Master." They bowed and headed out.

Al was sitting down on the steps that were in front of the Jade Palace.

"Student..." Al pondered on the concept, then he chuckled. "Well, at least I'll have something to do until it's time to go home."

The six masters stepped out and saw Al sitting there. "You coming?" Po asked in his natural friendly voice.

Al whirled his head around and stood up abruptly. "Yeah...I mean...yes Master." He corrected.

Po chuckled. "It's just Po when we're not around Shifu, okay?"

"Sure."

Po and the Five with Al in tow headed up the path to the barracks. When they reached to the kitchen the Five took a seat and waited patiently for their lunch. Al stood by the kitchen entrance and leaned on the wall with his hands in his pockets. Everyone except Po looked at Al. When he noticed their stares he quickly got off the wall and stood straight with his hands behind him, like how a soldier would do.

Mantis sniggered. "Al. Master Shifu sent you over here to have lunch, not be a statue. Pull up a chair and sit down."

Al looked around the room and saw three chairs lined up to the wall. He walked over and took one and sat down at the table having chosen between where Po and Viper sat. Everything was silent. Only the occasional sounds of Po's cooking was heard.

"Oh, the silence is killing me! Someone say something!" Mantis shouted.

"So, Al. You ready to learning about the art of Kung Fu?" Viper attempted to begin a conversation.

"Yeah, I'm sorta nervous though." He admitted.

"What's there to be nervous of? Kung Fu is relaxing, fun, exciting, AWESOME, need I continue?" Po said while cutting up a few veggies and throwing them in the cooking pot.

Al laughed. "Believe me, that's not what I'm nervous about."

"Oh, I know. Your afraid of Master Shifu." Monkey caught on.

"Well..."

"Pfft. There's no need to be scared of him. As long as you're not an enemy, a bandit or an evil person who's seeking to rule the whole of China by force, you should be good." Po reassured him. The other Masters nodded.

"Po's right. Although he may come off at first as a grouch or incredibly stern person, he's nice once you get to know him." Crane backed up the argument. Al began to ease up a little. He still had to go to the Training Hall that the red panda had mentioned.

"Do you know why he's asking me to go to the training hall?" Al inquired, hoping that they knew the reason.

"Master Shifu does that whenever a student comes to learn. It let's him and us know the level of knowledge in Kung Fu that the student possesses so that we may work from there up." Viper explained to Al.

"Oh, I get it." Al said more to himself. He truly didn't know any Kung Fu, or any other sort of martial arts for that matter. He only knew how to brawl and throw punches and kicks wildly. Al began wondering what sort of 'level' they would put him at. "Can I start from the beginning? I don't know any Kung Fu at all. I think I should begin from zero."

Everyone in the room started laughing abruptly, which sort of startled Al. He didn't know what he had said to make them laugh. He was just being honest.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"It's just that...hehe...that's what I had said when I was chosen as Dragon Warrior. Eh, that's a long story. Right now, let's eat." Po said as he gave each one their portion then took his and sat down. Everyone started eating their share.

"Taste great...Po." Al complimented. Po bowed his head in thanks. "You gotta teach me how to learn how to cook like this so I can carry this culinary knowledge back home."

Po shook his head no. "Sorry, no can do buddy. Family secret."

"Ah, don't apologize it's very understandable. My mom can make a mean meatloaf..." Al trailed off and paused to ponder on something. He noticed in the meal there was no meat. The animals here did not eat each other. There were no meat markets. 'I should have known...' He scolded himself. He just hoped they didn't hear him.

"What was that?" Viper asked not having clearly understood.

"Uh, I said, um, beet, yeah beet loaf." Al stuttered.

"Huh, I wonder how that tastes." Mantis mused.

Al finished his bowl and so did the other masters. Po recollected the bowls and set on cleaning them. When he finished, the seven of them walked out the barracks and this time headed towards the Training Hall. As they arrived at the entrance, Al wondered how it would be like. He soon received his answer when Po opened the double doors and they all walked in.

Al's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets. He looked on, horrified, at the obstacles that were before him. Clubs that hanged on chains and had spikes on one side. Wooden rings that equally hanged on chains but had seven sharp spikes on the outer surface. A field of wooden...things that had spikes and seemed to spin. And at the farthest part of the training hall, a field of metallic tubes that had scorch marks on them only meaning one thing...

 _'This isn't a training hall, this is an effing Suicide Hall!'_ His mind screamed. Al looked back at the others that were behind him. They saw his horrified expression.

"Calm down, you won't be running those...yet." Tigress stated flatly. Al didn't know if this tiger was trying to comfort him, or was just messing with his him. He was starting to believe it was the latter, cause he sure as hell didn't feel comforted right now.

Shifu was standing at the left side of the training hall. "Good. You've arrived. Now, I will test your current fighting skills, which I am sure you have since you managed to stop two bandits from robbing Mr. Ping."

Al imagined that Po had told him about it. "Actually, I only stopped one. I just made the first one knock the other one out."

"Whatever the case, I want you to hit the Adversary in whichever way you see fit." Shifu instructed.

"Uh, who's the Adversary?" Al asked as he looked around. Shifu pointed the staff in the direction of the training dummy. "Ah, that." Al walked over and stood in front of it. He gave it a light cuff on the dummy's face area and stood there.

Shifu, Po, and the Five all face palmed. "Great, we have another Po in here."

"Hey!" Po exclaimed. He was not amused by Monkey's comment.

"I'm getting too old for this." Shifu quietly mumbled as he ran a paw over his face. "Please hit it with all your strength in whichever way you see fit." He rephrased the instructions. Al nodded, took off his backpack and set it aside. "Whenever your ready." Shifu said and left Al to do whatever he was going to do.

Al thought for a second on what he would do and then took action. He threw a jab straight at the dummy, the force of the punch making it bend back and almost touch the floor. When the momentum made it rock forward, Al quickly stepped aside and threw a left hook at the side of the dummy's head, making it wobble uncontrollably in different directions. As it came around in a counterclockwise spin Al elbowed it with his left elbow and it slowed down the spin to a gentle rocking motion. He again punched it but this time with his right fist. When it rocked forward again he punched it again. Al then used his forearms to block it from rocking into him. Since he had his left foot to the back, he brought it forward in a low kick to the side of the dummy, making it move a little to the right. He then came out of his fighting stance and turned to look at Shifu.

"Not too bad, but not so good either. There were many holes in your defensive and offensive stances. Your posture was not straight and your feet were not firmly planted. An enemy with greater skill could have easily defeated you in less than five moves." Shifu calmly pointed out his flaws. Al only could nod at the criticism. He knew he would have to work a lot in order to be able to pull of moves that Po and the others had used when they were fighting the bandits earlier that day. "I will have you start learning to better your stance and balance. Then, once you've learned that, you can begin the training of defensive and offensive moves."

"Yes Master."

"Master Crane," Shifu called out. Crane stepped forward. "You may begin teaching Al here on his balance and stance." Crane nodded and gestured for Al to follow him. Shifu left shortly after leaving Al in Crane's charge. Tigress decided to begin training while the others stood to the side and were spectating.

"Alright, you first have to learn how to get in a proper stance before we can begin balancing." Crane began. "Okay, show me how you stand when you're going to fight." Al did as asked and moved his feet slightly apart from each other. The left foot to the back and the right one to the front. His two arms were raised with his paws closed into fists and he was slightly hunched.

Crane studied his stance for a moment. "See, here's the first flaw Shifu mentioned. Your stance has no center of weight." Crane unexpectedly kicked out Al's feet from under him, making him fall to the ground. "Therefore, it's easier for someone to floor you." Crane extended his wing to help Al up. Al accepted the help and stood up. "Now, let's get you in a better defensive stance." Crane said as he gave Al a friendly cuff with his wing.

"Alright." Al agreed.

"Okay. Stand straight." Crane commanded. Al did so. "Now, I want you to put your right foot forward and your left foot diagonally to the right one." Al placed his feet as told. "See how your torso is now pointing in a diagonal direction instead of pointing straight?" Al looked at his chest and nodded. "Good, now bend you knees to the point that you can feel a noticeable weight increase in your legs." Al slowly bent his knees until he felt the weight in his legs, then he stopped. "Perfect. Now that you have the right feet placement, let's move to the arms. Lift both arms up and place them parallel to each other." Al held his arms out at equal length from each other then looked at Crane. "Nice. Now, keep your dominant hand outstretched and bring back the other one to the are between your chest and your stomach." Al kept his right arm extended while his left he brought back and held it in front of his chest. "Close your fists and there you have your basic stance. Take a moment to get familiar with it."

Al looked at the exact placements of his feet and arms. _'This isn't that hard.'_ Al though.

"Are you acquainted with it?" Crane asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Al answered while giving one more glance at his feet.

"Alright then, stand straight. When I tell you to, you'll immediately get into the stance I've just taught you." Crane instructed. "Stance!" He exclaimed a second after.

Al wasn't expecting the call so soon, so he hurriedly got in his stance. Crane walked over to inspect Al's form.

"Feet further apart and back straight." Crane pointed out. "Keep practicing and you'll get it. Now, thirty push-ups."

"Wait what!?" Al asked flabbergasted. Just now he was learning how to stand properly then all of a sudden he has to do exercise?

"Exercise is a key principle if learning Kung Fu. It not only helps you build muscle, but it also helps you to become agile enough to pull off certain Kung Fu moves. If you don't believe me just ask Po." Crane said. Al turned to look at Po.

Po nodded. "Never thought I would be saying this, but it's true! There was a time where I couldn't do a single push-up. Now, I'm pulling off some awesome moves." Po stated.

"See?" Crane smiled. "Besides. You need to exercise before we continue on further into the training."

Al let out a noise that was a half sigh and half groan. "Fine." He got down on the floor and started doing his push-ups as Crane was helping him keep count. When he was around the fifteenth push-up, Al began to feel his muscles burning. "Argh." He grunted.

"Does it burn?" asked Crane. Al simply nodded a 'yes' as he completed his twentieth push-up. "Good. That means your actually working out your muscles." Crane continued counting. "At the thirtieth hold your weight for thirty seconds."

As Al reached thirty he remained in a half push-up position. His arms felt like lead and he was perspiring profusely. _'Come on, come on._ ' He mentally told himself not to give out.

"Time." Crane announced. Al collapsed as soon as he heard the first two letters of that word.

"Good job!" Po cheered. Al slowly got up and wiped some sweat off his face. Crane gave him a pat on the back.

"Well done! But we're not finished yet. Now, give me fifteen, no, make that twenty laps around the Training Hall."

Al glared at the avian before he started running around in the Hall. _'I swear, these guys are trying to kill me.'_ He said to himself.

"So, Monkey. Thirty almond cookies that he doesn't complete the training." Mantis betted.

"I'll take you up on that bet. This guy looks like he's got spirit." Monkey said.

"You say that now, but wait until it's personal training time with Shifu." Mantis argued.

"We'll see." Monkey retorted.

Viper who was listening in on their conversation spoke up. "I'm not betting or anything, but I agree with Monkey."

"See?" Monkey grew a smug grin.

Al was in his last lap and he was panting hard. He slowed down as he neared Crane and when he stopped he tried to sit but was stopped by Crane.

"Ah Ah. Follow me." Crane motioned with his wing for Al to follow. Al reluctantly did as he was told. The both of them stepped outside and walked over to the nearest tree. "Pull-ups." He said as he pointed to a low hanging branch.

"How many?" Al asked flatly.

"Twenty five, for now." Crane replied.

"Right." Al jumped up, caught the branch and started doing the required amount of pull-ups. Al exercised for a few more hours, non-stop. They allowed him a little break though once he'd ran a total of five miles all around the Palace grounds, had done forty sit-ups, and had carried two buckets of water up and down the stairs fifteen times. They were back in the Training Hall. Al was sitting off to the side as he watched a spar between Po and Crane. He followed the movements of the attacks and defenses with his eyes, trying to capture any specific moves that appeared simple. After a little while the spar came to an end, with Po being the victor. Crane called Al over to the center of the training pit where the Jade Tortoise was.

"This is probably a good enough time to begin to work on your balance. Get on." He said.

Al jumped up and stood on the rim on the opposite edge from where Crane was. He wobbled incessantly for a few minutes until he managed to regain his balance and maintain it. Al stood still, facing Crane.

"You ready?" Crane questioned Al.

"Ready for what?"

Crane grinned and turned to Po. "Give us a little spin." Po nodded and walked to the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom, placed his paws on it, then, gently spun it in a clockwise direction. Al almost fell off at the sudden motion but quickly, with some effort, reentered the stance he was taught to use. "Remember Al, keep your knees bent and your back straight." Crane reminded.

When Al appeared to be getting used to the spinning movement, Crane gave a discreet nod to Po.

Po having understood what the nod was for, immediately spun the tortoise bowl twice as fast. Al who was not prepared for the increased spin, lost his balance once again, but this time he fell off and landed on his back.

"Agh!" He stayed on his back as he waited until the pain passed. "Ow."

"You okay, or do we need to call the healers?" Crane asked.

"No, I'm good. Let's try it again." Al replied as he got up on his feet and remounted the Tortoise.

"That's the spirit." Po gave a thumbs up then began spinning the giant bowl at the same speed as before.

Al was being more alert this time. When the bowl leaned one way, Al would lean his body the opposite direction. Crane nodded to Po once again and this time Al noticed. He tensed his muscles anticipating an increase in speed, but he was surprised when the Tortoise came to a rapid halt and he was thrown off of it a second time.

"Oomph." Al landed sideways on his left arm. "Damn it." He silently cursed.

"You still good?" Crane checked. Al nodded as he stood up while clutching his left arm. Crane noticed and chose to end the training for today. "Come on. We've trained enough today. It's almost time for dinner and you should wash up in the bathhouse first. Po show him where it is."

Po nodded and motioned for Al to follow. Al walked behind Po as the both of them headed to exit the Training Hall

"We'll continue training tomorrow. You did a good job today. Keep it up." Crane commended.

Al turned around and bowed towards Crane. "Thank you Master Crane." He then went out.

Po led him back to the barracks. On the way to the bathhouse, Po showed Al the room that they had prepared for him to stay in. They then continued on and Po showed him a wider room. "This is it." He pointed out. Al opened the doors that were made out of wood and saw a pool of water with a little steam coming off of it and a wooden rack to place the towels and clothes. "There is a set of clean clothes in your room. I'm gonna go make dinner. See you there." Po said and left.

Al placed the latch on the door and took off his sweaty hoodie off and set it to the side. When he was ready he stepped into the water and right away felt all his muscles relax and unwind from the workout he did that day.

"So what do you have to say?" Al asked none other than Haivas. Haivas' voice appeared but not her hologram, because she respected Al's privacy.

"I say that it's good you're getting exercise. Back home you hardly got out of the house. In fact, you hardly got out of the basement!" She said.

"That's not exercise, that's torture. Did you even see how their 'Training Hall' is inside? The only thing that's not hazardous in there is the dummy I was punching. Even the bowl I was balancing on can make you brake a bone." Al said humorously.

"Well you've got nobody else to blame but yourself and your cover story." She replied.

"Hey it's not my fault I don't have the skill to make up stories." Al retorted.

"You've never been a good liar anyway." She paused for a second. "I still haven't detected the portal." She informed.

Al sighed and lowered his body more into the water. "Just alert me when it _does_ appear."

After he cleaned his fur he got out, shook the water off him, then took the clean towel that was on the rack and finished drying himself off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and headed out with his dirty clothes in hand. Fortunately he had remembered the way to his assigned room and he was glad that nobody was around to see him in a towel.

Al entered the room and closed the door behind him. He noticed the neatly folded shirt and pant that was set on top of the sleeping mat that was on the floor.

"I guess this is what students of Kung Fu wear?" He said as he held up the brown vest and black pants. Both were without extravagant pattern and designs. He shrugged and started putting on the clean attire. Al placed his dirty clothes in a corner and reminded himself to wash it tomorrow. _If_ he had anytime or wasn't exhausted from training.

"Aw man, I forgot my pack in the Training Hall." Al fretted. He hoped that nobody would snoop inside of it. He would have to retrieve it when he went there tomorrow. Al stepped out into the hallway and tried to remember where the kitchen was. He decided to let his instincts and his great sense of smell guide him. Al lifted his snout and began to smell the air. "Great. I'm starting to act like a dog." He mumbled after realizing what he was doing. It helped him though, because in no time he was at the kitchen entrance. Po was stirring and frying something like a pro chef would.

"Smells good. What are you making?" Al asked as he sat down at the empty table. Apparently the others had not arrived yet.

Po looked back and noticed Al. "Oh hey Al. I'm making tofu stir fry with dumplings, noodles and bean buns."

"Whoa," Al chuckled. "You guys have an appetite. I guess that's normal after training hard for hours without stopping. So where are the others?"

"They'll be around soon." Po answered. As if on cue, Mantis and Monkey entered first. Then a few minutes later Crane and Viper entered and sat down in their usual places. Tigress entered while the others were chatting with Al and Po. Lastly, Shifu entered by the time Po was serving the dinner.

"So how did our new student do with his training today?" Shifu inquired.

Crane whom was in charge of that answered. "Al is learning quickly and shows promise. He has passed all the basic exercise drills."

 _'WHAT!'_ Al screamed in his mind. _'Basic? That wasn't basic. That felt like what heavyweight champions did before going in the ring! If that was basic, I don't want to know how the advanced exercise is.'_ Al though remained silent, showing respect.

"Good." Shifu turned his gaze on Al. "How are you finding our practices so far?" He questioned Al.

Al didn't really know what to say, he was stuck. "Um...it's...Educational?" As soon as the words came out of his mouth he mentally face palmed. _'Educational? Really? That's the best you could come up with, brain?'_

"What do you mean? Can you please elaborate?" Shifu waited patiently for Al's reply.

"Well..." Al started. "Through today's training I have come to learn that, to achieve a certain goal, which in my case is to learn Kung Fu, one must dedicate one's self to reach that goal. Even if it involves pushing your body to the limit. There are no shortcuts or easier ways to achieve it. As a saying from where I come goes; 'No pain, No gain'." He hoped that counted as an acceptable answer.

"I see..." Shifu looked Al straight in the eye. Al wondered why Shifu kept doing that. It was creepy. "...very well. I sugguest all of you get enough rest tonight." Shifu took his bowl and headed out of the kitchen.

"Okay? Did I do or say something wrong?" Al asked the others that were at the table.

"Nah. He's just like that naturally." Mantis replied. The remainder of the meal was spent talking about Al's progress and his next lessons and training. When they were full, everyone stood and gathered their plates. Po cleaned them and Tigress offered to help dry them. Al was feeling tired and sleepy so he headed off to his room after bidding the others a good night.

Al reached his room, stepped inside and made sure the latch was on. The only thing he didn't like about the rooms were that the were only divided by thin rice paper walls. Anybody could easily eavesdrop on you or see your shadow if you had a light on in your room.

"Haivas," Al whispered. "Keep your volume down for now. We don't want them hearing you. And don't turn on your hologram either."

"Understood." She replied in a same whisper.

Al sat down on the mat that was in the middle of the room. "Okay. I'm going to log today's events." Al waited for the confirmation that he could begin.

"Go ahead." Haivas said when the recording had started.

 _"Ancient China. Day two."_

 _Al cleared his throat._

 _"Ok. This is the second day that I have been stuck in this universe. No portal, no way home...yet. I think I have befriended a few of the 'locals' though. A panda and a crane. Hard to believe isn't it? Both of them are part of a group that are called Kung Fu Masters. I am currently being 'trained' to learned Kung Fu by the crane and I am staying with them in the barracks as a 'student'. I am skeptical about the red panda they call 'Shifu' and the tiger they call 'Tigress', and I am sure they don't trust me either. Well, I guess I'll just have to remain vigilant. Meanwhile, I'll get to know more about this place and perhaps even bring back a souvenir."_

 _He chuckled a little bit._

 _"Right. I have to go to sleep. They'll probably put me to run up and down the stairs with the panda on my back for my so called 'training', so I need to regain as much energy as I can. Al logging off."_

Haivas stopped the recording and saved the video clip. Al stretched out a little bit before he lied down on the mat, face up. His hands were behind his head as thoughts passed through his mind. As minutes passed by, Al's eye lids started droop until the point where he fell asleep.

Someone's shadow could be seen outside Al's room, tall and round.

 _'Who was he talking to?'_ Po asked himself. He made a note to ask him the next chance he got.

* * *

 **I know some of you might be thinking 'when will the action begin'. My response is: soon. I just want you all to get the feel of the story before I start the 'action' or else it might be confusing. If you've ever rode on a roller-coaster, you will know that it has to slowly get to the top before the actual fun begins. Same principle with this story.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a quick review to let me know how you liked it.**


	8. Touring and Training

**Chapter eight. We're getting further into the story and stuff will soon start to happen. Just a little heads up. Go ahead and enjoy the read.**

* * *

Hours had passed. Ten to be exact. Al was sleeping peacefully on the mat that was on the floor in his room. He was enjoying his sleep very much. That is until...

 ***GOOONNNG***

Al growled at the irritating noise that had waked him up. He sat up, and immediately could feel the tension his whole body was in. His muscles felt stiff and his joints felt tightly knotted. When he stood up the first thing he heard was a pop from his knees, indicating the tension was released from that area. Then his back, shoulders, elbows and neck cracked equally. Al let out a sigh of relief once the tension was gone. He shook all his limbs a little to get them warmed up.

"Good Morning Master!" Al heard from outside his room. When he caught on to what was going on he hurriedly went to the door and slid it open. There, was Shifu, Tigress, Crane, Viper, Mantis and Monkey all looking at him, looking like they were expecting something. Especially Shifu. Po came out shortly from his room while rubbing his face. Then he slightly bowed with his right fist connected to his left paw.

"Good morning Master." Po greeted. Shifu acknowledged the greeting then immediately turned his attention back to Al. Al not knowing why Shifu was so focused on him, looked to Po. Po mouthed 'good morning' and nodded towards Shifu. Al got the message and mimicked Po's greeting.

"Good morning Master." That seemed to suffice. Shifu nodded in acceptance and spoke.

"You need to work on getting up earlier..." Shifu paused then looked between Po and Al. "...both of you."

Al and Po nodded simultaneously.

"Students, you know our daily routine." Everyone except Al nodded. "Master Crane. I would like you to continue your training with Al, then, when you think he's ready, hand him over to Monkey." Shifu faced Monkey. "Master Monkey, you will then train him the defensive moves." Monkey nodded. "Very well, students. Go ahead and begin your day." Shifu turned around and headed out of the barracks. The seven of them headed towards the kitchen. Po cooked, everyone enjoyed their breakfast, they talked a little and when they were ready, they cleaned up and headed towards the training hall.

"Here we go again." Al mumbled as he entered behind Po and the Five. The first thing he went to was his backpack that he had forgotten there yesterday. He opened it and checked to see if everything was still in there. The water bottles, the bars, the tomahawk, the survival knife, the laser cutter, his tank top, and his jeans were still there. He felt more at ease knowing nothing was tampered with.

Po was watching Al and noticed the stuff he took out then put back in the pack. "Hey if you don't mind me asking; why did you bring an axe and a knife?"

Al stood up and turned to face Po. "Well you gotta be prepared whenever your traveling. Something I learned recently. In order to...um, how do I put it...survive out in the wilderness, you need to make sure you have the essentials. An axe could be just as useful as food." He explained. Po kinda understood. Everyone headed to their places and began training. Tigress at the wooden warriors. Viper at the fire pit. Monkey and Mantis were sparring for the meantime and Po, Crane and Al were at the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom again.

"Remember yesterday's lesson?" Crane asked Al. The latter nodded.

"Keep my knees bent, back straight, and arms out." Al recalled.

"Good. Po?" Crane looked at Po. Po knew what Crane was asking, so he spun the thing as fast as he could. Al having somewhat learned how to keep himself planted didn't fall off the thing this time. Where he did fall off was whenever Po abruptly stopped the spinning.

"Ugh. Come on!" Al grumbled as he tore himself off the floor. "Let's go again." It's been five times he's fallen off the cursed thing and his back and elbows were getting sore. Thing is, Al is persistent. Where his stubbornness is, his persistence is never too far away. When he receives a challenge, he likes to show others that he can and will overcome it. That way he can shut the mouths of those who make fun of him and prove himself to those he wants to. In this case no one was making fun of him, but he wanted to improve so he could stop falling on his rear end every two minutes.

Same routine happened for about another hour. Stand up, spin and fall. Al was getting very frustrated at this point. Po being the one to notice called for a little break.

"Good idea Po." Crane stated then looked at Al. "Why don't you take a break to do some exercise." He suggested.

Al silently scoffed. "Like that's any better."

"Come on, it'll help." Po said as he headed outside. Al shrugged nonchalantly and headed outside.

"Alright let's get warmed up." Po said once the both of them were outside in the Training courtyard. Al stood there waiting for instructions. "Um, let's see...what's a good warm-up?"

Al chuckled a little at Po's lack of coaching skills. "Want me to do push-ups, pull-ups, sit-ups, laps, jumping jacks, all of the above or what?" Al dropped a few hints.

"Uh, go ahead and do...twenty jumping jacks." Po instructed. Al acknowledged and got to doing the exercise. He counted as he did one. He saw Po doing the same thing and to be honest he wanted to burst out laughing at how his stomach was jiggling up and down like crazy, but he decided against laughing because he didn't want to make him feel bad. Al finished the twentieth jumping jack with a small smile on his face. "Something amusing?" Po asked with a deadpan.

Al immediately wiped the smile off his face. "N-no, nothing." Po looked at Al with squinted eyes. Al shrunk a little. Po suddenly smiled and started laughing, much to Al's confusion.

"Ahahaha! I'm just kidding! I know you were finding my tummy movements funny. That's why I did the jumping jacks in the first place!" Po revealed.

"What?" Al asked, still a little lost. Po playfully pushed Al.

"Come on buddy, lighten up! You gotta learn to have some fun, laugh some. It helps me when I'm frustrated." Po told Al.

"How did you know I was frustrated?" Al wondered.

Po chuckled. "Dude, it was written all over your face. It read: 'I'm so frustrated, if I keep doing this I'll flip a table then explode.' That's why I called for a little break."

Al rubbed the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. "Hehe. Sorry about that."

Po shook his head. "No need to apologize buddy. It happens to everyone. You just gotta learn how to handle it." Something clicked in Po's mind. "Speaking of handling it. How about a full tour around the whole mountain?"

"But what about-" Al pointed towards the training hall.

"Bah. We can tell them and Master Shifu that we were exercising by jogging all over the mountain." Po shrugged. "What do you say?"

Al thought a little. He did feel the need to take a relaxing stroll around the mountain. That would give his sore body parts time to recover from the many falls he took. "Alright, but if Shifu finds out that I skipped training, it was your idea. Deal?" Al held his paw out for a handshake.

Po grinned widely. "Deal!" They shook their paws.

Al crouched down to tie his shoelaces. "So where to first?" He asked as he stood back up.

Po tapped his chin in thought. "Well you've seen the Barracks, Training Hall, Hall of Warriors-"

"Hall of Warriors? Was that the big building I went into first?" Al inquired.

"Yep." Po confirmed.

"I'd like to see the artifacts. I-if it's no problem of course. It's just that, I couldn't get to get a very detailed view because of the situation."

"Sure thing buddy." Po began jogging in place.

"So...what are you doing now?" Al asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm warming up. It's to help me when climbing those steps." Po explained.

"Ah, I understand." Al waited until Po's adrenaline levels were increased. "Ready yet?"

Po stopped. "Ready! Let's go!" He took the lead and Al followed.

Crane was watching a spar between Monkey and Tigress, with Tigress getting the upper hand. A lot of time had passed since Po had exited the training hall with Al and Crane began to wonder what was taking them so long. It was supposed to be a quick little break, not a whole eternity. He walked towards the door and opened it. When he stepped outside he saw no one. Not Po and not Al. He lifted his wing and brushed it over his face.

"Po's idea, no doubt." Crane sighed. "They better be back before lunchtime." He said under his breath as he reentered the Training Hall.

* * *

"You know...I...seriously thought...that warm...up...would've helped." Po panted as he slowly climbed the stairs. Al was a few paces in front of him and he stopped when he reached the top.

"Come on Po. Almost there. This is nothing compared to the distance I ran yesterday." Al encouraged.

"Yeah...but you're...built...for that...kind of...thing. I'm not." Po countered as he reached the top. "Whooo. That...was...intense."

Al walked over to help Po get on his feet. "There you go."

"Thanks bud." Po stood there for a minute in order to catch his breath. "Alright, follow me." He called back as he began walking towards the Jade Palace doors. For some reason Al couldn't figure out, Po was silently tiptoeing while looking around constantly.

"Uh, Po-"

Po shushed him before he could continue any further. Po reached the doors and put his ears against them, trying to hear if anyone -specifically, Shifu- was inside. He craked the door open a little and peeped inside. When he was sure that Shifu was nowhere to be seen, he fully opened the door and gestured for Al to follow him. Al reluctantly followed the panda into the Hall of Warrriors. Once they were inside, Po closed the door. "This is it!" Po waved his arm in a wide arc.

"Po? Why am I getting the feeling that we're not supposed to be in here?" Al asked the exited panda.

"Because...we're not supposed to be in here." Po casually answered. Al face-palmed so hard his face began to sting. "But...don't worry. If we're caught, it was my idea remember?"

"I prefer not to get caught at all." Al stated with a straight face.

"Calm down Al. Enjoy the awesomeness of this room. Come on, let me give you the detailed rundown of the artifacts."

Al rubbed his forehead. "Fine." He began walking behind Po as Po told him everything he knew about the specific artifact. Al was listening closely as Po pointed out a certain armor or weapon then explained who it belonged to and so forth. Al found the names of most of the things strange. _'Urn of Whispering Warriors? Seriously?'_ Al thought to himself. "So, all these were owned by a certain warrior of the past?" He asked.

"Yep." Po nodded his head.

"Ah, so this is like some sort of Kung Fu museum?"

"Eh, you can call it that. Let's go. I got a few other places to show ya." Po walked to the doors, slightly opened them, peeked outside to be certain that Shifu wasn't coming then headed out with Al trailing close behind.

The duo continued on and Po lead Al further up the mountain. They reached the Dragon Grotto and Al was amazed at the sight. His eyes were wide and mouth opened in awe.

"Woah. This is awesome." Al said as he stared into the distance. The visibility was quite far, about eight miles. The sun was probably at the nine or ten mark. "This would be a five star resort if it ever was one." Al remarked. "This is the best view I've ever seen!"

Po chuckled. "You think this is cool, you should see the Wu Dan Mountains."

"Wu wha?" Al didn't quite catch the name.

"Hehe. Repeat after me. Wu...Dan." Po said slowly.

"Wu Dan." Al repeated. Po patted him on the back.

"That's it! But that's for another day since it's quite a ways away and we have to go back before we get busted." Po reasoned. "You can take a small breather before we head back."

"I'm good to go now." Al replied.

"Well, then let me take a breather before we head back down."

Al lightly laughed and sat down on the stone floor. He continued marveling the peaceful scenery while thinking, 'Nothing can interrupt the peace.' How mistaken he was.

 ***Beeep Beeep Beeep***

 _'Damn.'_ Al thought as he tried to turn of the beeping noise. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He yelled.

Po was more than confused at the noise and then as to whom Al was screaming at. He got a partial answer when another voice that was NOT Al's, was heard.

"Al, that's the low battery indicator." Haivas warned. "You only have an hour of battery life left."

Al cursed silently. His problems now multiplied ten-fold. He wasn't sure if he brought any spare batteries in his pack. If he didn't, Haivas' systems would remain inoperable and she wouldn't be able to keep track if the portal opened or not. Al turned his head to look at Po. Po's face showed that he didn't have so much as a hint of what was happening right now. So on top of all of that, he would have to explain what was going on . "Put yourself in low power mode. That should add a few minutes to the battery." Al commanded. Haivas did so and shut down the most power consuming functions which included the terrain scan, the holographic projector, the sensor and volume levels. Al turned to face Po and saw his bewildered expression. "I know what your probably thinking."

"What. Was. That?" Po asked it anyway.

"Yeah, that would be it. Anyway this is also something from where I come from." Al gestured to the watch on his wrist.

"You had said it was a type of jewelry." Po said.

"Yes, it is. It's just...modified to work like that." Al tried to explain to the best of his ability. Emphasis on 'tried'.

"You mean it's enchanted with magic?"

"No no. I'll try to have it explained to you later. Right now we have to get back to the Training Hall. And please, keep this subject between the two of us. Deal?" Al's face showed stress. Po saw this and nodded in understanding. "Thanks."

"So, is that what you were talking to last night?" Po asked the question that was weighing on his mind. Al looked at him and wondered how he knew that. "I- I wasn't eavesdropping, I swear. I was just passing by and heard you talking. I was wondering who you were talking to since the rest of the guys were still In the kitchen." Po cleared up.

"Yeah, I was. Like I said, I'll explain it in fuller detail later." Al said as he stood up and waited for Po to do the same.

"Sure thing buddy." Po stood up and took point as the both of them headed back down from the Grotto to the Training Hall.

* * *

Crane was waiting outside the Training Hall for Po and Al to return. The rest of the Five had been called to do a quick errand in the village and would meet them in the kitchen for lunch.

"It's almost lunch." He mumbled to himself. Right at that moment Shifu appeared through the gates and walked towards Crane. "Oh man."

"Master Crane. Has our new student completed his training with you?" Shifu asked him. Crane fiddled with his hat for a second before replying.

"Not yet Master Shifu. He's taking an exercise break." Crane quickly answered. Shifu hummed some before turning to ask another question.

"And who accompanied him?" Shifu heard footsteps approaching. He turned and saw Al walking towards them.

"Master." Al gave a little bow of respect and stood there. A few seconds later, Po made it to the top of the stairs and slowly came walking to the three.

"Master...Shifu." Po greeted through breaths. "This guy...sure...can run." He pointed at Al. Shifu turned to Al and addressed him.

"Ready to continue your training?" Al nodded. "Good. I'll be observing your progress." That once sentence made Al's nerves go berserk. Shifu entered the building followed by Crane, Al and Po, in that order. The latter three went over to the Tortoise and Shifu stood to the side.

Al was visibly shaking. Crane gave him a pat on the back and whispered a: "you got this, all you need to do is concentrate and you'll do fine." The two of them jumped on and got in their respective stances. Shifu nodded and Po began to spin the thing. With his nerves getting the better of him, Al wobbled a little at the beginning, then straightened out. Po gave a shove and that added a rocking motion to the spin. Al leaned his body in the needed direction to slightly counter the effect. For now he was managing, but the tough part was approaching. For five minutes they continued to spin with Po continuously changing the speed. To be sincerely honest, Al was getting really dizzy at this point. He just hoped it would end soon or else he would puke.

Al had formulated an idea in his head. He would lean less on his left leg so that when the spinning stopped he could slam it down to stop his body from flying off the darn thing. So after regaining his focus on Crane, he took a second to tense his muscles and waited for the right moment. The moment came and Po stopped the spin. Al did as planned and shifted the weight to his left leg, giving him that resistance he needed to remain on the Tortoise. Only his upper body leaned a little from the stop. Al was actually very surprised that had worked and smiled. He jumped off and tried to remain still while his vision stopped spinning.

Shifu nodded then spoke. "It seems your improving quickly. You still need to work on your posture. After you return from lunch, Monkey will take over your training." Shifu informed and Al placed his fist to his paw and bowed. Shifu then headed out and left the premises. Crane and Po went over to Al and congratulated him.

"Good job Al." Po put his fist out for a fist-bump. Al did the same.

"Told you you could do it." Crane added. "Now, let's get some lunch."

Al and Po agreed and headed out. Al remembered that he needed to check his pack to see if he had brought any extra batteries. "Hold on guys, I forgot something. I'll be right back."

"Alright we'll wait here." Po said as he stood at the gates with Crane close by.

Al ran back inside the Training Hall and went over to his backpack that was on the floor in the farthest corner. He kneeled and began searching. He took out everything and checked the bottom of the bag, then he checked the other compartments. "Come on, there should be some in here. I always carry spares." Having found nothing in the backpack, Al set to look inside his hoodie and when he didn't find anything, he looked in his damaged jeans. "Yes! Haha!" He exclaimed once he found the batteries in the smallest pocket. Al stuffed everything back into his backpack and closed it. He looked all over to make sure no one was around. He didn't want to have to explain this to anyone else.

"Haivas. I've found another set of batteries. You'll have to shutdown for a sec." Al said in a whisper.

"Alright, hold on." She began the shutdown phase and after a minute the whole watch had turned off. Al quickly took off the back cover, ejected the two depleted batteries and inserted the other ones. He put the rear cover back on and waited for Haivas to automatically boot herself up. A blue light flashed a few times indicating the boot was in process, then it turned off when everything was functional.

The first thing Haivas did was check the percentage of the newly inserted batteries. "Um, Al? These two batteries together give me a fifty-two percent charge. That means it'll only last 50 hours with all the functions on, and 64 and a half hours with the basic functions on.." She told him.

"Crap." Al rubbed his head in frustration.

"You should've charged them when we were back home." She criticized.

"I wasn't planing to be here more than an HOUR!" Al shouted. "Ok. I didn't bring your solar charger and there's obviously no electricity in this place, so there will be no way to recharge the batteries once they're depleted."

"Actually...there might be a way." She said, which made Al focus all his attention on her. "When you were in the biggest building-"

"The Hall of Warriors." Al corrected.

"Right. When you were in there, my sensors had picked up an energy source coming from somewhere inside that building. I analyzed it and it's readings showed it to be in some sort of inactive state. Which means it's not being used. I'm sure I don't have to spell it out for you." She said. Al grinned.

"Not at all. All I have to do is find the source, hook up the batteries and bingo!" Al picked up his backpack, did an about-face and walked out the Training Hall. In his mind, Al was perplexed at the fact that at 450 B.C there was still an energy output. That alone should be impossible. He had thought that anthropomorphic animals was the only strange thing he had witnessed, but it appears this place has more mysteries than he thought.

"About time! I was about to send Po to get you." Crane chuckled as Al came walking.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm good to go." Al said as he walked up to them.

"Good. Let's get going then."

Al nodded and followed behind the two. As they walked, Crane and Po had begun a small conversation but Al wasn't really paying much attention. He was going over in his head, when he would go looking for that energy source and how he would hook up the batteries to it. As far as he knew, rechargeable batteries only needed to have the positive and negative poles connected to an electric current in order to charge. That would be easy since he could improvise a temporary charging dock with wood and iron. Wood to support the battery and the iron to conduct the current. He decided to go looking for it tonight, when everyone would be asleep. That way he would have enough time to find the source and charge the batteries. The only thing he had to do now was find the materials to improvise a charger and wait.

Wait until night came.

* * *

 **This chapter was going to be much longer but I decided to crop it. There would've been to much information.**

 **Again, thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review if you can/want.**

 **-Th3Ph4nt0miz3r™**


	9. Dimensional Breach

**Hello all. Here I come with the ninth chapter. One word: Eventful. I wanna give a big thanks to the reviewers and the silent readers out there. Yep, you know who you guys are. Im sending you all a virtual hug. I hope you all having a Merry Christmas. Without further ado... Chapter nine!**

 **Disclaimer: For all yous peoples out there. I don't own KFP or any of its characters. Got it homies? I only be owning my OCs.**

* * *

Not much happened during lunch. Po cooked, the rest of the Masters chatted, and everyone enjoyed their meal, which was delicious as always thanks to Po. Once all had finished their bowl of soup, they headed out of the barracks to go back to training. Al made sure to drop off his backpack in his room first before following the masters out.

Crane had talked to Monkey while walking to the Training Hall about Shifu having him train Al next. Monkey understood.

When everybody reached, they went their respective ways to train. Having called Al over, Monkey began going through the steps and positions that are required when defending. The procedure took some time since Al had to memorize each and every move, improve his coordination and reflexive skills. No easy task. Monkey would most often use his own fists or sometimes a Bo staff to train Al's reflexes. He would swing and Al had to dodge or block it. Monkey made sure though that he didn't hit him _too_ hard. Al did feel the sting a couple of times but he kept his mouth shut about it and continued his training.

After a few hours, Monkey decided to test Al to see how much he's learned and memorized. "Okay, let's test you in your first spar. You'll only be blocking the attacks. You know what I mean?" He asked Al.

"Yeah. Who am I going up against?" Al asked confidently.

Monkey's lips curved into a smile. "Hey Tigress! Mind coming over here for a moment?"

Tigress whom was at the Wooden Warriors stopped what she was doing to look at Monkey. "Why?"

"I need your help in training him." Monkey answered as he pointed at Al with one of his digits. Tigress nodded and started walking over to the two of them.

Po went over to Monkey and nudged him. "Hey, are you sure this is a good idea? Al's just a beginner. Tigress will destroy him!" He whispered to Monkey. Monkey chuckled.

"Relax Po. He'll be able to do it. Just watch." Po still remained concerned.

Even though Monkey and Po were whispering, Al still could hear their conversation. He wondered why Po claimed that she would 'destroy' him and he began to feel a little worried. But when Monkey expressed his confidence in him, his worries slightly, just slightly, reduced.

"Okay. Tigress, you'll be sparring with Al to test his reflexes and defensive abilities that I just taught him." Monkey gave a glance at Po then looked back at Tigress. "Go easy on him Tigress." He added. Monkey then looked at Al. "You'll only spar for a few minutes so don't worry."

"Well that's good to know." Al whispered to himself as he walked over to a little sparing ring that was to the side. Po, Monkey and the others stood on the sidelines to watch. Al put himself in his stance and waited for Tigress to do so also.

"Are you ready?" She asked as she went into her tiger style. Al breathed deeply before nodding a 'yes'.

Without a warning or any heads up Tigress rushed forward, surprising Al with a palm strike to the chest that sent him stumbling back and crashing against something soft. Al grunted and looked back while rubbing his chest and saw that he had bumped into Po's belly. "Thanks, Po." He chuckled and walked back to his original spot in the ring.

"Think fast and focus on your opponent." Monkey reminded him.

After the pain in his chest dulled, Al got back into his stance and nodded. Tigress rushed him again and threw a left palm strike. This time Al managed to barely avoid the hit by stepping to the side. He had felt the force of that attack pass him and began to think that one would've hurt more that the last one. But Tigress didn't stop there. She turned again to face Al and kept throwing her attacks. Al was just jumping back, afraid to even block the strikes for fear that it would hurt. The time did come when he had to raise his right arm to block a kick that was aimed for his head. After Tigress' foot collided with his arm, Al hissed in pain. It had felt as if someone had just hit him on the forearm with a metal bat. "Sheesh. What are you made out of, huh?" He rhetorically asked as he rubbed his sore forearm. He quickly glanced at his watch to check if any damage had been done on it. Nothing.

Tigress did not wait long to continue the spar. She threw a right claw strike, aimed at Al's face. Al dodged it by a couple of centimeters as he ducked under the swing. Tigress raised her foot for a low kick since Al crouched and Al noticed it right in time to block it with his two paws. Taking note of how slow and sloppy he was performing, Al put some distance between him and Tigress, while shaking the pain out of his paws from blocking her kick. Al forced himself to focus intently on the tiger. He did wonder how long he had to do this.

Tigress continued the assault and jumped into the air, Al's eyes followed her. She did two summersaults and extended her foot out as she descended. Without really thinking, only letting his instincts take over, Al raised both his arms over his head to block the axe kick. Again, Al could feel his nerves rattle within his skin as the blow impact passed through his arms. He gritted his teeth in pain as he pushed up on her foot that he had blocked, in hopes to throw her off balance or something. But Tigress just back-flipped into her stance.

Tigress then came up with a combo move that she would use to test him. Without saying anything she ran forward again. Al got ready for whatever would be coming next. When she got close enough she spun low with her leg out to trip Al. Al was expecting a punch or something, he wasn't really expecting that one and he fell to the floor, but quickly rolled away and got up again. Before he knew it Tigress was already upon him and had launched a roundhouse kick at his mid-section. Al sucked in his gut as he jumped back to avoid the powerful-looking blow. Tigress then threw two consecutive punches. One at his abdomen and the other at his torso in quick succession. Al only managed to block one of them. The one that was aimed at his abdomen. The second one hit his chest hard and made him stumble back a few paces. Tigress used that opportunity to rush at him again and readied her double palm strike. The not-so-strong version of course.

Al was massaging his chest again when he saw her rush at him. Again, he let instincts lead him and he crossed his arms in an 'x' in front of him just in time to protect him from the massive blow. He slid back from the force and bumped into Po again. Al was beginning to be grateful that Po was acting as an 'airbag' so to speak. He again checked his watch and was relieved that there wasn't even a single scratch on it.

"Alright then. That was pretty intense!" Monkey exclaimed, ending the spar. Al snorted.

"You're talking and you weren't even in the ring!" He said as he grabbed his arms from the immense pain he felt. Three times, three, that he got hit in the same place. His forearms felt like if they were on fire. "Argh. That's gonna bruise bad." He grunted.

"Occupational hazard. And that's that I was going easy on you. Keep your eyes open." Tigress added. Al glared at the feline.

"Uh huh. I'll remember that for the next time." He said flatly. Mantis jumped on to Al's shoulder.

"Dude, are you wacko? You're actually looking for another spar with Tigress? Next time she'll pulverize ya!" He whispered in Al's ears.

"A great challenge then. I just have to get better." Al replied to the insect.

"Not bad, Al. You managed to block most of the attacks. Still need to work on your awareness acuity though." Monkey praised and corrected. "Well, how about some dinner, Eh?" Al and the others agreed and headed out of the Training Hall.

Po right away went to the kitchen to get dinner ready. Tigress and Monkey waited in the kitchen as Viper, Mantis and Crane were helping Al. Viper primarily had noticed Al's bruised forearms and offered to put some ointment on them then patch 'em up. Crane followed to help Viper get what she needed and Mantis had gotten his acupuncture needles. Right now they were in Al's room and Viper was rubbing the pain relieving and anti-inflammatory substance on his forearms. Al didn't feel any pain whenever Viper applied too much pressure on it. Thanks to Mantis' needles.

"Crane, can you wrap his arm up please?" Viper requested. "You can take the needles off now, Mantis." Mantis took out the needles and Crane grabbed the gauze wraps and carefully began to wrap Al's forearms up.

Crane started wrapping from the wrist, up. Al had asked that he not wrap his jewelry, which in effect was actually his watch. Crane although not understanding why Al refused to take it off, conceded to the request, skipped it and continued wrapping all the way to his elbow. He did the same for the other arm too.

Once his forearms were wrapped up Al stretched his arms to adjust the wrapping. "Thank you very much. I appreciate it." He told Mantis, Viper and Crane. They nodded at him and began picking everything they used, up.

"Glad to have helped." Viper replied.

"Likewise." Crane added.

"Let's go eat then." Mantis urged. Viper slithered out first followed by Crane, then Al with Mantis on his shoulder. They headed to the kitchen and when they arrived, Po had finished cooking the meal and began serving everyone at the table their bowls. The four of them took their seats and began eating their food.

A few minutes later Shifu entered and stood at the door of the kitchen. His eyes went to Al and he noticed the wraps he had on. "Seems training has taken its toll. Congratulations." His words were meant for Al. He took the bowl that Po had filled for him and headed out of the kitchen.

"Oookaaayyy." Al couldn't get to understand that red panda. He chose not to ponder on it too long and continued to eat his food. Al had finished his bowl after Po had finished his and he went to place it in the washbasin. "I think I'll call it a day." Al announced to Po and the Five. "I'll be in my room." Po and the others nodded and he walked out of the kitchen.

While on his way, Al carefully put his paw in his pocket and took out four needles. Four of Mantis' acupuncture needles. He had snatched them when Mantis was taking off the ones from his arm. He was only borrowing them of course. "Metal conductors, check." Now he only had to get a piece of wood or something to hold the batteries in place.

Al slid the door to his room open and shut it behind him. He sat down on his mat and started thinking.

"What's up Al?" Haivas asked in a whisper.

Al shook his head. "Nothing, just thinking."

"About?"

"My plan." He replied.

"Uh huh. Would you like to log in today's events?"

"No, not yet." Al's sharp canine ears picked up a creaking sound coming from the hallway and he quickly silenced Haivas. He saw a big figure on the other side of the rice paper screen and immediately knew who it was.

Po knocked twice on Al's door, and Al opened the door. "Hey, Al. Say, do you think we could talk about...you know...the thing." He pointed at his wrist.

Al had arched an eyebrow because he didn't know what Po was referring to. A couple of seconds later Al understood. "Ah. Sure, but not here. These walls provide no privacy." He said that last part with distaste.

"Of course, I know a place. Follow me."

Al stepped out of his room and closed it. He followed the panda out of the barracks. They then headed towards the Sacred Peach Tree hill. Al wondered why he never noticed this peach tree before. It was a great place for stargazing, he noticed since the stars were beginning to become visible.

"Aright. This is it! Welcome, my friend, to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom!" Po said with enthusiasm towards the end. Al turned his face into a 'seriously' look.

"The Sacred Peach Tree of Hea- does everything around here have such an exaggerated name to it?" Al asked. Po just shrugged his shoulders.

"Beats me. If I had named it it would be called: 'The Bodaciously Awesome Peach Tree of Devine Flavor'."

Al laughed at this. "Better, but still a little overboard."

"Oh yeah? What would you call it then?" Po challenged.

"I would just call it: 'The Small Peach Tree atop the Hill." He answered.

"..."

"..."

"Seriously?! Man, that's dull, lame, the complete opposite of awesome, etcetera." Po chortled.

"I know. That's why I prefer not to name anything." Al laughed along. Po picked two peaches off a branch and tossed one to Al. The latter swiftly caught it with one hand and looked at it. "Thanks."

"No prob. Enjoy." Po said before he threw the whole peach in his mouth. Al took a bite and savored the flavor. Po was right. It was awesome.

Halfway through his first peach and Po's third, Al began to speak. "So you wanna know what and who I was talking to?" Al asked the panda. Po nodded his head. Al sighed. He didn't know if doing this would be such a good idea. But he already promised. "Okay. As I told you earlier, this is made in my hometown. It has the ability to communicate, like how you and I are talking right now. It's a called an Artificial Intelligence." Al held up his watch for Po to see.

"Artificial, Intelligence." Po repeated, trying to understand. Al nodded.

"Yeah. That means that it's has intelligence, but not by a natural means, like how we grow up and learn new stuff." Al continued.

"Al could you let me explain to him? You're confusing him more." Haivas asked aloud. No need to be silent since they were talking about her anyway. Al looked at Po.

"Alright. Think you can handle what your about to witness?" Al asked.

"They don't call me Dragon Warrior for nothing you know." Po replied with a grin. Just then Haivas' hologram appeared. Po's eyes went wide. "What the- ITS A GHOST!" He screamed.

Al just sighed. "All yours. Have fun." He said to Haivas. He was just going to sit back and let Haivas sort this thing out.

Haivas just kept looking at Po. "No, I'm most definitely not a ghost." She retorted. Po narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Then what are you? Hm?"

"I'm a hologram, for your information." Haivas responded.

"A holo-what?" Al chuckled at the conversation that was progressing.

"Listen. Like Al had said, I'm an Artificial Intelligence. An imitation of life and free will, nothing more. This image that you see before you is called a hologram. And before you ask. A hologram is a three dimensional image. Meaning that it is viewable from all angles. Unlike a paintings or other images."

Po stood up and walked in a circle around Al while keeping an eye on Haivas. Once he had that proved, he sat back down.

"See?"

"And what is this so called hologram made of?" Po questioned.

"Light. The interference of light from a coherent light source creates this holographic image." She explained.

Po only understood half of that but pretended to understand completely. "So, just to be clear. You're not a ghost, right?" Al snickered.

"Ugh. No. I'm not a ghost." Haivas repeated.

"Ok. Good. Just making sure. The name is Po, nice to meet you." Po introduced himself.

"I'm Haivas." Haivas said.

 _'That wasn't so hard.'_ Al thought to himself. "Remember what I said Po? Between you and me only." Al wasn't sure if the others would act like Po and accept it so quickly or act hostile and rejective.

"Don't worry my lips are sealed." Was Po's assured reply.

Al nodded and stood up to stretch. "Well, I'm heading back to my room. See ya later."

"I'm gonna stay here a little while longer. See ya." Po said.

Al turned to leave and noticed a piece of bark from the peach tree. He picked it up and descended the stairs. When he reached the barracks, he entered his room and got to work right away. Al got the survival knife from his bag, then began carving the bark. Once everything was ready he waited until everyone was asleep, to begin his mission.

He had waited for about an hour after he had heard everyone enter their rooms to make sure they were well asleep. Picking up his backpack slowly and as quietly as he could, he began to tiptoe out of his room and into the hallway. Al looked at each door as he quietly passed by. He froze his step when he heard a rustle form inside Crane's room. After nothing had happened, Al continued out the barracks and into the cool night air. Now he began to speed up his pace but still remained alert in case Master Shifu was still around.

The trip to the Hall of Warriors was uneventful and quiet. When he reached the huge double doors he pressed his ear against it to hear if anyone was inside. Nothing was heard and Al pushed open the doors. The inside was dark since there wasn't much illumination, only a candle here and there. After shutting the doors he began his search. "Alright Haivas, where is it?" He asked as he passed Master Flying Rhino's legendary armor. That's right, he was paying attention when Po showed him around.

"My sensors are placing it somewhere around the eastern side of this building. That means to your left." She informed. Al took the information and began searching the left side of the Hall. He was looking for something that resembled an energy source or close to that description. He passed paintings, artifacts, candles and he hadn't found anything that could give off energy.

Al passed a cabinet that had a few candles on top, an incense bowl and a painting of some part of China on the wall.

"Stop!" Haivas said a little too loud for his liking.

"Shhh. You're gonna get me in trouble." Al whispered.

"There's no one here." She said as a matter of fact. "Al, retrace your steps." Al complied and backed up. Haivas once again told him to stop and Al halted right in front of the cabinet that had the candles with the incense. "It should be here. The readings are peaked."

Al approached the cabinet and started looking. He looked on top, to the sides and then he opened the cabinet doors. What he saw confused him. "Um, Haivas? I don't know if this is it or not." He said as he looked upon the spherical item. He saw a label of some kind but it contained Chinese characters. "I knew I should've learned Chinese." He grumbled.

"Chill out, will you?" Haivas hologram popped out and she looked at the characters. She began searching inside the memory chip for any similar characters until she had a rough translation. Meanwhile, Al was noticing the gold carvings of a dragon that were etched onto it. The entire sphere was made of Jade. "Ok. Judging by the cross reference I did. It says: 'Jade Ball/sphere of Infinite Power'. But it also translated into: Jade Orb of Infinite Power."

"Bingo!" Al set down his backpack and took out the needles, batteries and bark. He placed the four needles into the grooves he carved out in the bark. The needles were one centimeter apart from each other, enough for it to make contact with the positive and negative sides of the batteries. Next he placed the two batteries into the spaces between the needles. After it was set Al took a deep breath as he moved the improvised charging dock closer to the Orb. Haivas watched closely at what he was doing.

As soon as the needle's ends touched the surface of the Jade Orb, it began to glow a bright greenish blue. The color passed through the needles and on the batteries making it glow also. The colored current kept passing to the batteries until the needles began to overheat. Al immediately withdrew it from the object.

"Wow. That fast huh?" Al marveled. "Alright Haivas. Let's switch those that you have with these so I can recharge them also."

"Hold on Al. This energy can be manipulated. Let me try something. Get me close to the Orb." She requested.

Al carefully took off the watch, making sure not to mess up his wraps. He held it at five inches from the orb and, somehow, the greenish blue energy started flowing from the Power Orb to his watch. A few seconds later the energy discharge stopped automatically. He didn't even feel the current or the heat. "You good Haivas?" He checked.

"Yep. Battery levels at one hundred percent." She said.

"Cool. How'd you do tha-" Al stopped talking when a breeze that came out of nowhere extinguished all the candles that were on, leaving the entire Hall pitch black. Except for Haivas' glowing hologram. "That was weird." He commented. When he picked up his backpack, he carefully began making his way to the doors without bumping or breaking anything. When he was nearing the exit, a blueish white glow from behind him got his attention. Al turned around and saw a small blueish circle hanging in midair over the pool of sacred tears.

He stayed watching the circle that was about as big as the Jade Orb of Infinite Power. "Haivas, what is that?" He inquired. No answer. "Haivas?" When he looked down at his watch she appeared to be deep in thought or process.

"I-I think it's a-"

A sudden bursts of force exploded from the glowing circle and threw Al back, making him crash into the double doors. Hitting his head, _hard_. Al grunted as his vision blurred and went black.

"Al! AL!" Haivas shouted but got no response from Al. "Damn." Haivas looked back at the circle that now grew. It was now eight feet in diameter. She now knew what it was. "Oh, no."

* * *

Po and the Five were sleeping soundly. Po was snoring on his bed, dreaming of food. He rolled on his side to get comfortable. A very strong shockwave shook Po off his bed and made him fall face first onto the floor. "OW! What?" He exclaimed in pain and rubbed his snout.

Tigress also felt the wave and rushed out of her room. She saw everyone, except Po and Al, had stepped out and had puzzled looks on their faces. "Po! You okay?" She asked from out side his room.

"NO!" He yelled.

"What happened?" Tigress pushed open the door to his room.

"This close," He put his index finger close to his thumb. "I was this close to getting that extra large moon cake."

Tigress grumbled. "I asked if _you_ were okay. Not if your _dreams_ were okay."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay. Po replied.

"Good. Where's the newbie?" Tigress asked the others.

"You mean Al?" Po looked down the hallway to the last room. "He's not in his room?"

"Nope." Monkey answered after he had opened his room. Another Shockwave shook the barracks, and everyone -except Tigress of course- hit the floor.

"Quick! Everybody outside! It's an earthquake!" Po shouted as he pushed himself on his feet and ran out. The other five behind him. Everyone had cleared the building and looked around to see if Al was out here. No one had spotted him.

"Guys, look!" Crane who was in the air pointed with his legs towards the Hall of Warriors. They turned to see a blueish white light coming from the Palace.

"Come on!" Tigress commanded and the six were off. Crane flew ahead to see what was going on.

* * *

Al slowly opened his eyes. His vision was groggy and he now had a massive headache. He blinked twice to clear his sight. Haivas was calling him and he turned to see her hologram. "What is it?" He mumbled.

"Al, you have to get up, like right now and get out of here!" She shouted urgently.

Al got on his knees and shook his head in an attempt to clear his head, but only ended getting the headache worse. His backpack that was in front of him started sliding forward on its own. He grabbed it and saw other things start to rattle. "What's going on here?"

"Al, look straight ahead." Haivas commanded. Al did so and he saw the nine foot wide glowing circle. " _That_ isn't good. You have to get up!"

"What is it?" He asked again. He slowly stood on his two feet and backed up.

" _That_ , is a Dimensional Breach. That is _not_ the portal home." She filled him in. Another blast of air pushed Al back again, then the gravitational pull increased fourfold. Al was beginning to slide forward towards the breach. "Al, grab a pillar, quickly!"

Al jumped to the right to catch one and wrapped his arm around it. The breach appeared to be gaining force by the minute and the pull was getting harder to withstand.

Just then the doors flew open and Po with the furious five entered. They too began to get sucked forward. "What the heck is this?!" Po asked as he felt the pull.

"Quick, grab onto something!" Tigress exclaimed. Everyone went for their own pillars.

"Where the heck is Shifu?!" Mantis yelled across the room.

"Hell if I know!" Monkey replied.

 **Meanwhile, down in Mr. Ping's Shop...**

Mr. Ping was grinning smugly at the situation. Shifu was hunched over the Mahjong board, looking for a move to make. Ping chuckled at the strained face Shifu had on. "What will it be Shifu?"

"Silence. I'm merely contemplating on my next twenty five moves." Shifu snapped.

"Sure you are." Ping chuckled.

"Fine, I give." Shifu muttered those words. Funny how Ping was the only one that could make Shifu utter those words. And they weren't even fighting.

"Alright. Another round?" Ping asked.

"You're on. This time I'll get you." Shifu said for the tenth time that evening.

 **Jade Palace...**

The force had gotten stronger to the point where everyone was hanging horizontally.

"AHH!" Viper yelped as she lost her hold on her pillar. Luckily, Crane had caught her just in time. But even he was getting tired of flying against the pull.

Tigress had noticed Al grabbing on for dear life. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" She yelled angrily at the top of her lungs.

"NOTHING!" Al yelled back. He was starting to loose his grip. Po slacked off for a second and he was torn from his pillar. Tigress unsheathed her claws and dug them in the pillar while she used her other paw to catch Po by the arm.

Al had noticed a rhythm with the breach. Every now and then, it would send a wake of air outward, then the gravitational pull would increase. He was about to warn the others, when the breach acted up again. The gravity was released as a gust of air blew everyone outward, then in less than a millisecond the pull increased tenfold. Since no one was expecting for it to reach that level, all of them got torn from their pillars and began flying towards the breach.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" They screamed as they got sucked in. First Al then Mantis and Monkey followed by Viper, Crane, Po and Tigress. When everyone entered into the rogue portal, the thing imploded on itself and disappeared into thin air, leaving the Hall of Warriors pitch black.

And in a mess...

* * *

 **The happening happened. lol. There's a lot more crazy adventures waiting for our favorite Kung Fu warriors and Al.**

 **Well, Thank you for reading. Please leave a review if you wish to. Oh, Almost forgot. I have a poll on my profile page that I would like your opinions on. Please take a moment to vote. Thanks and see y'all later!**

 **-Th3Ph4nt0miz3r™**


	10. Chapter 10- Happy New Year!

**This is the tenth chapter. Funny how it's uploaded right before the beginning of next year. I do hope you guys have a happy New Year. And I do enjoy and appreciate your reviews. Thank you very much. Anyway, enjoy the read.**

 **I don't own KFP or any of its characters. Only my OCs. Thank you.**

* * *

 **Location** : Unknown **Time** :Unknown

The area was quiet and un-disturbed. The sky was dark and not much was visible. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, the breach opened up and it spun in place, ten feet above the ground as it grew in size. A scream of surprise, fear and 'what the hell?' could be heard as Al came out first and dropped sideways onto the floor, screaming in agony as he clutched his side.

Al stayed in place as he waited for the excruciating pain to recede. But that would have to wait though because Al heard more screams coming from the spinning portal that was ten feet right above him. He recognized the figure of Monkey being ejected out of the Dimensional Breach and without a second thought on how much it would hurt, Al rolled to the side just in time as Monkey landed less gracefully on the floor. Al wasn't planing to become some sort of cushion for all those who were on their way, especially the last two. Mantis landed on the primate's chest -which couldn't have hurt any. Viper appeared and flailed her body in the air before also landing on Monkey. When Crane got ejected, he felt the air under him and caught himself with his wings then gently touched down on the ground.

"Lucky bird." Monkey remarked as he began to get up. They all heard a very familiar scream and knew what was coming. Monkey pushed Mantis and Viper off of him in less than a second. He wasn't letting Po fall on him the second time. The first time being in Shen's ancestral home back in Gongmen city. As soon as he was clear, Po touched down on his back giving a shout of surprise at the sudden halt. Tigress was the last to exit and she gracefully landed on all fours atop of Po's belly.

"Oof." Po wheezed as he felt the pressure on his gut.

"Thanks, Po." She said gratefully as she jumped off of him and stood upright.

The breach had begun to make some weird static/whistle noises and everyone looked up -including Al who was still on the floor. It began to whirl around with an unbalanced rhythm until it exploded in a white light, making the group shield their eyes. When they looked back to the spot, it was gone.

"*grunt* You welcome." Po replied as he sat up. His muscles extremely sore from the impact.

"Everybody okay?" Tigress asked as she looked to all her teammates.

"For now."

"Yeah."

"I'm good."

"Sure."

"Barely." Came the replies of Monkey, Viper, Mantis, Crane and Po respectively. Everybody noticed that one voice had not replied. They looked around and saw Al kneeling on one knee as he held his right rib cage.

"Are you okay?" Viper repeated the former question. Al nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alright...I think." He whispered that last part. He was making sure he hadn't gotten a broken rib from that ten foot fall. An injury was the last thing he needed right now. After feeling all his ribs intact, he guessed he had only bruised them or, -hopefully not- cracked a few. Al moved to stand up and felt a quick and temporary burst of pain in his side, like a lightning strike. His face contorted a little in pain but he remained on his feet. As he stood, his eyes looked all around him and the ground, searching for his backpack. He spotted it by a really smooth looking black rock and walked over to it. Opening it, he took out a medium to small sized jar and uncovered it. It was the herb mix that was given to him by that doctor in the village when he had the stab wound. Scooping a sufficient amount of the paste, he put the jar down, lifted his training vest and began rubbing it on his right side. The area had already bruised and turned a dark purple. Wincing at the pain he felt, he never stopped rubbing until the bruised area was decently covered with the paste. He grunted as he put his vest back down. In his mind he was pondering really hard on something because his eyes were looking straight ahead and he seemed lost in though.

The other Masters watched on as he self-treated his bruised up body. When he was done, all the Masters began taking in their surroundings. They reached the conclusion that they were in some sort of clearing that was surrounded by thick jungle foliage. Where? Nobody knew, not even Al.

Al guessed they were still supposed to be on earth since everything looked habitable for life. If they were in the same universal dimension as the previous one he was in? No clue. But keeping track of this universal stuff gave him a headache.

Po was confused and he made sure to make his state of mind known to the others.

"Ok guys. I've passed through weird events in my two years of being the Dragon Warrior, but never, and I mean NEVER in my life have I seen what just happened before. Strange blueish spinning circles that suck people in and dump them out in some random place in the middle of nowhere? I might not be THAT smart but even I know that's not normal. So can someone please tell me this is some weird dream and that I'm back in my room sleeping soundly?" Po rambled on. Mantis jumped on his shoulder and pinched him hard. "OW!"

"Now you know it's not a dream." Mantis said casually.

"You could've just said 'No, Po. You're awake and this is real' or something along those lines." Po said with a hint of anger. Mantis chuckled.

"I could've. But what would be the amusement in that?" He shrugged.

"Guys. Try to focus. We need to find out what happened here. Not to mention we have to figure out how to find our way back to the Palace."

"And I know just the person to tell us." Tigress said coldly while staring at Al. The others followed her gaze and also looked at Al in question.

"Wha-? Why me?" Al asked confusedly. Tigress stomped over to him.

"You were inside the Hall of Warriors when we arrived. You must've done something to cause what happened. Wanna explain what you doing in there at that time?" Tigress interrogated. Al backed up a step. He couldn't tell them the exact truth.

"I...well...you see, I couldn't sleep. So I had decided to go for a walk around the place. Since I wanted to know more about the artifacts, I wandered into the Hall of Warriors to look around." Al talked as he made it up along the way.

"But hadn't I shown you around the other day, Al?" Po asked and Al mentally cursed. It just became harder.

"That's right, Po. But I wanted to see if I remembered the names and such." Al replied cooly, trying not to growl.

"And, what do you need with such information?" Tigress kept asking. Al confidently answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"To document your culture of course. For learning purposes."

"THAT'S BULL AND YOU KNOW IT!" Tigress shouted and growled at the same time. Everyone took one BIG step back. She was starting to lose her patience. Al was intimidated but tried to hide it to look convincing. He returned a glare of his own.

"It might be Bull for you, but it's the truth. When I was heading out, that's when that thing appeared and I began to get pulled towards it! I didn't do anything!" He defended while keeping his glare. Some of that was true, so he didn't hesitate to back it up.

"Like you expect me to believe that, mutt." Tigress spat. Al was taken aback. Even though he knew he wasn't a real dog, he did know she was trying to offend him and that though made him somewhat impulsive.

"I'm matters not if you believe me or you don't. Kitty." Al shot back. The other five Masters gasped knowing he had entered the point beyond return. Al heard the gasps but kept glaring at Tigress.

Tigress was shocked and furious that someone had the nerve to call her that. Kid or not, she was going to give this guy a piece of her mind. Scratch that. She was going to give him piece of her fists. "What did you say?" Tigress made sure she heard right before she took action.

Viper, always being the one to break up a conflict spoke up. "Stop it! This will get us nowhe-"

"What? Something wrong with your ears, kitty?" Al interrupted the snake Master.

Tigress had had enough and she lunged forward at lightning speed. Al barely had time to react as a fist was already flying at him. He tried to evade the hit, but it still managed to make contact with his collar bone. The force of the hit sending him flying against the rock he noticed earlier.

"Argh. Grrrr." The hit alone had hurt...a lot. Now add the pain he felt at his ribs to that. Then add the new pain he had on his back from crashing against the smooth rock. What do you get? One hurt and extremely pissed Al. Not intending to give in or back down, Al sprang forward and rushed towards Tigress. He began his assault. Throwing a flurry of punches at Tigress, Al tried to at least get one hit on her. Not usually being the one to fight with women, Al was holding back some of his fury when he attacked. But she was more than capable of defending herself, as he was seeing firsthand. Tigress blocked, redirected and/or evaded his punches. There was a point where she grabbed him by his wrapped up forearm -earning a grunt from Al- and socked him in the stomach making him double over.

"Seriously! Stop it guys! This is childish." Viper tried again but to no avail. Once Tigress gets worked up, God help the poor being that will be facing her wrath.

But Al being the stubborn seventeen year old he is, didn't stop either. Once he had caught this breath, he sent an immediate uppercut towards Tigress who dodged it easily. Al sent a kick at Tigress, one that looked like it was going to hit its mark, that is, until she grabbed his leg in her paw, knocked his other one out and made him fall on the floor. He fell with a thud on the floor and put a hand on his ribs. He had to be careful or it would get even worse. Al grunted as he stood back up, glaring at the feline.

"You are no match. Remember that if you're considering of continuing." Tigress said flatly.

"And get owned by a kitty cat? No way!" Al retorted. His stubbornness/stupidity and dignity kicking in automatically. Tigress growled as she charged. This time Al had to do most of the blocking as Tigress threw attacks faster than a piston from a combustion engine. Al had a very hard time blocking the barrage of hits that were aimed at him. He backed up when he felt his chest was on fire from the amount of punches he sustained on his torso. Tigress was glaring as she waited for him to make a move. Al ran up to the feline with his left fist raised. Tigress just waited until he threw it out and caught it within her paw as the fist and the whole body of Al stopped immediately.

The pain was beyond belief. Like banging your fist against a titanium wall. Al gritted his teeth so hard in pain that he thought they would break. He was beginning to think this was some sort of anthropomorphic animal cyborg that was brought from the future. Only one way to know for sure. Al threw out his right fist that was at his sides as fast as he could manage. The fist caught Tigress off guard and hit her square in the snout, making her release his fist and take a step back in surprise. _'Nah. Not a cyborg.'_ Al concluded in his mind.

The others were also surprised that he managed to land a hit, much less on her face. Al was satisfied with that alone. But they all knew what was coming next.

"That's. IT!" Tigress rushed Al again and right before she let her palms fly, Po stood in between the two. Tigress stopped abruptly and looked at Po's face that was flat. He then turned to look at Al with the same expressionless face.

"That's enough, you two." His voice a little deeper than usual and with a commanding tone. Al brought down his arms to his sides and Tigress did the same. Both glared at each other, orange-red fury irises staring at Al and sky blue irises staring at Tigress. Their line of sight was broken when Po once again stood in between them.

Po looked Al down for a second. "Go walk it off." He simply ordered. "It'll help." He then turned to look at Tigress. "I think you should train to blow off some steam." He suggested.

"No Training Hall remember?" She promptly replied.

"But there are a lot of trees." Po countered, knowing very well she used to train with ironwood trees. Tigress sighed and turned to walk the opposite direction Al went off to. Po returned to his 'normal Po' mode and watched the two head off into different directions.

"I'll go talk to Tigress." Viper spoke up after a while as she began to slither away.

"That leaves me to talking with Al then." Po said as he started walking in the direction Al went.

* * *

Al kept to the edge of the clearing 'cause he didn't want to get lost from the group. Al's companion Haivas popped up from the watch and her facial features showed anger and disapproval as she looked at him.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Al asked the A.I.

"Don't act like you don't know, Al!" She scolded.

"She started it! I was jus-"

"NO! YOU started it. How? By not telling them the truth." Haivas intervened. Al was shocked at her direct accusation.

"You wanted me to tell them that I'm from the future?" Al asked.

"I'm talking about the Breach!" She clarified. Al twisted his face. "I know you're not stupid! I know you've probably done the calculations and put one and two together in your mind already. Admit it!" Haivas pressed. Al sighed.

"Yeah. But what good would it do to tell them what happened?" He asked.

"A lot of good. Look at your situation. You're stuck in the middle of who knows where for who knows how long with six others. If you want to survive, you guys have to learn how to trust each other. Besides, the truth does no harm when you tell it right away. Like how you did with Po, remember?"

Al nodded his head slowly.

"She's right you know." Came a voice from behind him that made Al jump in surprise. Al turned around and saw Po looking at him with a small smile. "Hehe. Never thought I'd be agreeing with...um...a picture made out of light?" Po stated unsure if he got it right.

"Hey, Po. Yeah, that's close enough. " Al chuckled. He didn't even bother to hide Haivas.

"Call me Haivas. It'll be easier on you than saying Holographic Artificial Intelligence Voice Address System." She said with a giggle at the end. Po's brain nearly exploded at the onslaught of weird words.

"Right." Po shook his head. "...I was checking to see if you wanted company to talk to." He offered. Al nodded. Haivas automatically turned off her hologram to save energy.

"Sure." Was Al's reply. "Hey. Can I ask you a question?" Po nodded for him to go ahead. "Did you ever have to tell someone something, but you never really wanted to because you were afraid of what they would have thought of you or how they would've reacted?"

"Yep." Po replied quickly.

"What was the outcome?"

"Well...the reaction was far different than I had expected it to be, but it worked out in the long run...sort of." Po said that last part under his breath. "Why do you ask?" He inquired.

Al sighed heavily. "I know the cause why we're all here." He answered. "I'll explain it when we're all together. It's gonna be a long story so I rather tell it to all at once." He said as he scratched the scruff of his neck. "I'll need you to keep me safe from Tigress long enough for me to explain everything though." Po a little confused at the request still agreed.

"Say. Why don't we get some firewood for a small campfire?" Po suggested. Al agreed and helped Po break tree branches. Then, when they had collected enough for each of them to carry comfortably enough, the two black and white friends walked back to the place that they left the rest of the group waiting. When they both arrived, they noticed a big pile of firewood had already been collected, but not lighted yet.

"Wow. Where'd you guys get so much wood." Po asked Monkey and Mantis.

"Remember what you suggested that Tigress do to blow of some steam?" Mantis asked the panda. Po nodded. "Well...she totaled three small trees already. She's on her fourth now. I think."

Al's eyes widened at that information. _'Good thing Po stepped in when he did or else I would have been pulverized for sure.'_ Al reflected. He set down the wood he was carrying and Po did also.

"Where is she now?" Po questioned.

"Here." Tigress announced, which startled Al somewhat. Po turned to see her walking towards them. The feline walked right past Al without giving him the slightest recognition. Al had backed away just to be safe.

"Okay." Po checked to make sure everyone was present. "Guys, Al has something he wants to tell us. It's about the situation were in."

Al had walked to his back pack and was taking out his survival knife. The Masters, especially Tigress became more cautious of him but didn't do anything, yet. Al picked up a nearby rock and kneeled at the pile of wood. He stroked the black rock against the blunt side of his knife and a few sparks flew out. He repeated the process until the sparks had caught the wood and it began to burn. He set the tools beside him and sat down. "You might want to get comfortable 'cause this is going to take a while."

The others gathered around the ever slowly building campfire. Once everyone was seated, Al began to talk. "First of all I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier. It was irrational, stupid, and was not necessary. For that, I am sorry." His words were heard by all, but it was meant for one. Al was trying to apologized so that it would diminish the amount of ire that the masters -especially Tigress- had towards him.

Tigress' face remained straight. _'Smart decision.'_ She said in her mind. She continued to listen to whatever he had to say while keeping calm.

"I'm going to start from the beginning so it will be easier to understand. Feel free to ask questions if you're more than confused." Al took a deep intake of air and began his story. "I might not have been completely honest with you guys. The truth is..." He hesitated a little. "...I'm...not from your time...or your world."

"Meaning?" Tigress asked as she crossed her arms.

"I'm from the future. Where I come from animals don't talk and Humans are the intelligent species." Al paused to register the confusion, shock and disbelief that was on their faces. Everything was so silent that only the leaves of the trees could be heard rustling in the wind.

"You're kidding right?" Mantis asked. Al shook his head.

"No. I'm very serious." He began to take off his watch, gestured for everyone to look at it and placed it on the floor. "Haivas."

Acknowledging the call, Haivas revealed her holographic image, but in bigger scale. She was standing around the same height if not a little shorter than Al. About five feet and nine inches tall. "Hello." She greeted everyone. "I'm an Artificially Intelligent being."

They -except Po- looked on dumbfounded and without anything to say.

"2,599 years from now. Shocking, I know, but it is the absolute truth." Al nodded to Haivas. She then projected a holographic video of Al's time. He began narrating as the video played. "Where I'm from there exists a dominant species on the Earth know as humans." Haivas paused the clip when it showed Al in his human form. "This is an example of a human. Of my true form."

"Wait wait wait..." Crane interrupted. "So you mean to tell us that you're one of these humans?" Al nodded his head in affirmation. "But you don't even look like that." Crane waved his wing at Al's canine form.

"I know. I'll get to that. But let me continue on." Al cleared his throat. "Right. These humans have extraordinary intelligence. Of the 6000 years of history that we have recorded of our species, there has been great mechanical and technological advancements. We've managed to build advanced machinery, structures, etc. We've discovered the secrets to treating some terminal illnesses and we've explored different frontiers; the bottom of the seas, the highest mountain and, believe it or not, outer space. They've even managed to land on the moon." Al pointed towards the sky at the white shining sphere that was illuminating the land.

"I don't believe you." Tigress stated with her arms crossed. Al chuckled under his breath.

"No? Ok. Let's see if this helps." He nodded again and Haivas cleared the holographic screen, then played the video of the Apollo 11 launch. Al made them watch until the two astronauts first stepped foot on the moon and declared the words that will be remembered for centuries. 'That's one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind.' When Haivas stopped the video, everybody's eyes were wide in wonder and amazement. Al had to admit, he enjoyed seeing their surprised faces. "This was in 1969 A.D. I'm from 2150 A.D. This is where Haivas and I come in. The technological advancements have increased dramatically since that time. My father and I, designed and created this that you see before you." Al gestured at the hologram and the watch. "Crane. You wonder why I don't look like how I claim to be."

"Yes. How did you travel into our time and change your appearance to match ours?"

"I'm gonna tell you from now, It wasn't intentional on my part to come to this parallel universe." Al stated.

"Parallel? Universe? What does that mean?" Mantis asked. Al sighed. It wasn't going to be easy explaining it to them but he had to try.

"Well like I told you. Things are different and similar here to from where I'm from. For example, we seem to be living on the same planet. Which is know by its unique moon, sun, vegetation and so forth. Even the way of life of your people matched somewhat to mine in ancient times. The only difference that I've encountered is that your people are anthropomorphic animals. You walk, talk and behave like humans would. Anyway as I was saying. I had built a machine that could allow someone or something to travel through time and spaces. I had set it to carry me to Ancient China in the year 450 B.C but it seems that I had in fact not only created a 'Time-Portation' machine, but an inter-dimensional portal. I had appeared that night that you guys were chasing me."

"So you actually did have something to do with that light that Master Shifu saw." Viper wasn't asking, it was more of a statement.

"Correct. That happened when I made my 'entrance' into your world. I was originally planning to stay for an hour at most. But it appears...Nevermind. As I was about to explain to Crane..." Al turned to the avian. "When I traveled to your village I found myself in this form, as a dog."

"How can that be?" Crane asked as he tilted his head in confusion. Al gathered his thoughts before replying.

"Well, I suspect it has to do with the physical laws of your world. There are laws in the universe that cannot be avoided. For example: the law of gravity. It appears that when I 'crossed the bridge' into your dimension, the laws of your world _required_ that I be transformed into a dog in order to be compatible. That's my guess. It could also be a flaw in the machine, but that seems less likely. What I'm not sure about is if all the different worlds have the same laws as yours." Al stopped talking and began to get lost in thought.

Po snapped his fingers to get Al's attention. "Hey buddy." Al shook his thoughts away and focused on the panda.

"Hmm? What was that?"

Po chuckled. "You left us for a second. You okay?"

"Yep. Uh...where was I?" Al replied.

"You were about to tell us why in the world we are where we are right now." Tigress said impatiently.

"Right right, sorry. Okay, as I was saying, each world should have their laws. Your world, _forced_ me to be compatible. Now this compatibility that I speak of, I didn't learn of it 'till recently." He breathed in again. This is where Tigress might want to kill him. "When I was training the other day, Haivas here warned me that her energy was running low. She told me that she sensed a energy output and I went looking for it after you guys had gone to sleep. The source led me to the Hall of Warriors and there I was able to refill her energy supply with an object." The Masters were alert now.

"Can you tell us what this object was?" Monkey asked.

"Well I couldn't read it because I don't know Chinese, so I had Haivas translate it. It was translated to: Jade Orb of Infinite Power." Al responded.

"WHAT?!" Tigress yelled and shot upright. "THAT ARTIFACT IS SACRED AND ONLY TO BE USED IN DIRE EMERGENCIES!" Po also stood up to stop Tigress from pouncing on Al.

"I'm sorry okay? I didn't know." Al didn't think they would count 'recharging Haivas' batteries' as an emergency so he apologized.

"What happened then?" Po asked calmly as he tried to calm Tigress also.

"Well I and Haivas interacted with it and, it appears that two different objects from different dimensions and times aren't compatible with each other. After a moment, that breach opened up and started pulling me in." Al explained. Haivas then intervened in the conversation. The Masters switched their gazes to her hologram.

"It appeared that the contact from the incompatible objects created an unbalance or a disturbance in the universe." She added. "I haven't drawn a accurate conclusion yet as to what caused the breach to open."

"Thanks Haivas." Al retook the conversation. "So that's how we ended up here. Look guys, I'm really sorry for all the trouble and confusion I've caused you. If I had known the consequences my actions would have brung beforehand, I would have never had done it." Al said, remorseful.

"Well, what happened, happened. What we have to do is figure out a way to get back home." Viper spoke up.

"Why?" Tigress asked Al.

"Why what?" Al returned the question.

"Why did you decide to confess all of this just in a sudden." Tigress specified.

Al looked to Haivas and she gave him a discreet nod. "Well, a certain A.I had to talk some sense into me. In the situation that were in, its imperative that we get to trust one another. It'll help us survive. I couldn't be trustworthy if I had all those important secrets hidden from you guys. Since everything is now in the light, I will have to earn your trust. I hope I can prove to you guys that I mean no harm." He said wholeheartedly. Tigress didn't respond, she only took those words to mind.

Monkey poked at the embers from the wood that were dying out. It appears they had spent a lot of time talking since their pile of wood was running very low. He threw the last remaining pieces of wood on the embers and they began to catch fire not long after. "Guys, we're gonna need more wood." Al put his watch back on his wrist.

"And something to eat. I'm getting hungry just sitting here." Mantis added.

"Alright then, three or four of you guys go and search the jungle for firewood and any consumables." Tigress directed. Al immediately volunteered and so did Po.

Mantis looked at the dense foliage and noted that not even the moonlight penetrated trough the trees. It had an eerie darkness. He gulped. "I skip."

"If you're stayin' I'm staying." Monkey said.

Crane sighed. "I'll go. I could be useful if you guys get lost." He walked up to Po and Al then the trio began walking to the edge of the clearing until they disappeared behind the trees.

"And what are we supposed to do?" Mantis asked. Tigress walked over to a large boulder and climbed on it.

"Wait." She replied.

* * *

Po, Crane and Al were steadily making their way into the dark tree-filled land. They had picked up a few pieces of wood from the floor but it still wasn't enough and they had yet to find anything to eat. 'Hm. Maybe when I find a fruit it could tell me where in the world we are.' Al thought in his mind.

"Soooo...how's the future like?" Po was intrigued now that he knew Al was from the future.

"Well...it's, different. Mostly where I come from there are too many structure for one to get a good view of nature. You'd have to drive for hours to reach a natural park and enjoy the scenery." Al knew they would start asking those questions. Well, no turning back now.

"Drive? Like in a noodle mobile you mean?"

"A noddle mobi-? No no no no. In an automobile. Haivas help me out here." Al requested. Haivas complied and showed a picture of a car. "This is an automobile. It can be driven and wherever there's a road this can access it." Haivas turned off the 3-D projection and put herself in standby again.

"That's cool!" Po exclaimed. Even Crane who was walking close by was impressed. They guys continued talking as they collected the needed resources. Po had found only berries from a bush. After making sure they were edible, they made they're way back to camp.

* * *

"Come on. They've been gone for about half an hour. Think something's happened to them?" Mantis asked.

"No. Probably Po is taking a rest stop or something." Monkey replied. He was getting tired of Mantis asking questions. Monkey looked around the area once again for the twelfth time from his place on the fallen log. When he looked down he noticed something on the tree's bark. It was a claw mark of some sort. He couldn't get a full view because the rest of it was under the log and it was way to heavy to roll over. All Monkey could tell was that it wasn't any canine or feline claw mark. No, this one was much bigger. He got distracted when Mantis announced that the three had returned.

"Good they're back."

Al and Po set down the pile of wood and Crane kept holding onto the berries. "This was all we could find for now. We decided not to delve in deeper because of the darkness." They evenly divided the sustenance and began eating.

"Wow. These things are good. Better than I thought it would be." Mantis commented.

"I know right?" Po spoke up. "I had a few while walking back."

"Yeah, a few dozen." Al chuckled. He quickly finished his share of berries and walked over to a small pond that was a couple of meters away from the campfire to drink some water. Of course he had a bottle of water in his pack along with granola bars, but those were in case of emergencies.

"Al I don't know if this is accurate, but I'm detecting some kind of slight gravitational change in the area. About half a mile or so north from here. I'll keep monitoring it and I'll let you know when I've figured out what it is." Haivas informed.

"Huh, strange. Thanks for the update Hai-" Al looked down at the water he was drinking from. Every couple of seconds the water would shake slightly, creating ripples on the surface. "The heck?" He kept staring at the water until Haivas alerted him.

"Al there's movement from inside the jungle. It's heading this way."

Al walked back to the others and told them something was coming. At first the others were a little skeptical at how Al knew that. But when the ground started vibrating slightly, they became alert and Al's fears grew by the second.

"There." Haivas pointed the direction where there was something moving the trees.

"What is it?" Viper wondered aloud.

"I don't know." Al replied. They waited approximately 45 seconds before the thing that was causing the ground to shake appeared. Everyone stiffened especially Al. "No. Fricking. Way."

Standing at 30 yards out was the most dangerous thing ever. A dinosaur. Now Al knew they were currently in the Mesozoic era. Why the portal decided to drop them off at this time period, he had no clue. Haivas did a little digging into her memories and concluded this was a Giganotosaurus. Way bigger than a Tyrannosaurus.

"Please tell me that Dino talks." Al whispered. The Giganotosaurus stared at the seven of them with It's yellow eyes. It then opened its jaws and let out the most guttural roar Any of them have ever heard.

 ** _RRRRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH_**

"There's your answer." Haivas said with dull humor.

Al visibly deflated. "Well...shit."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you don't try to kill me for leaving that cliffhanger. Please leave a review if you can to let me know how you liked it. Have a happy New Year guys! We'll see what 2016 has to bring!**


	11. Extinction

**I am so so sorry for keeping everyone waiting for the 11th chapter. I was having a rough time in my life. But I don't wanna bore you with my problems. Go right ahead and begin reading...after you read the disclaimer.**

 **As I've said before, KFP and it's respective characters don't belong to me. They belong to DreamWorks and only my OC belong to me. Now, Enjoy the read!**

* * *

Al never took his eyes of the big reptile that was in front of them. The dinosaur seemed to be choosing which one out of all the seven of them looked like an appetizing meal. It's razor sharp teeth shining in the moonlight.

"Guys, listen to me. We need to run and loose this thing." Al whispered to the others.

"What exactly IS this thing?" Po asked. Al seriously wanted to rip his fur off his body.

"Lemme sum it up. A reptile that is extremely feral, has no ability to have a civil conversation and wants to eat your guts." He explained as quickly and quietly as he could. "So on the count of three we turn around and run as fast as our feet allow us to run."

"Eat? This thing eats other animals? What kind of freakish animal is this?" Mantis turned up his face in disgust.

"It's the kind of animal you don't wanna mess with. Now...let's go!" Al turned around and started running. When he didn't hear the footsteps of the others behind him, he looked back and they were still in their battle stances facing the dinosaur. Al's sudden movements prompted the Giganotosaurus to charge. "Are you guys crazy?! You're planning to stay and try to fight that thing after what I just told you?!" He shouted.

"Yep!" They replied confidently. Al couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Spread out!" Tigress instructed. Po, Crane, Viper, Mantis and Monkey nodded and went their ways. Po to the left, Crane took to the skies, Viper to the right, Tigress remained where she was and Monkey along with Mantis tried to flank it from behind.

Al cursed under his breath. "I can't believe I got stuck with these nut jobs." He mumbled then stood back and decided to let them do what ever crazy plan they had in mind.

The dinosaur kept charging and was headed right towards Tigress. But being the bad-ass warrior she was, she remained in her stance and didn't move a single muscle until the time was right.

Letting out another roar, the giant reptile opened his jaw, revealing his vast array of sharp teeth that were ready to bite the tiger that was in front of him. But Tigress was fast. As soon as it was close enough, Tigress jumped as high as she could, going higher than the dino's head and brought her foot down on its head in an axe kick. This confused and stunned it greatly, that it stumbled back and moaned in pain and landed gracefully on her feet and stared down the dinosaur. She knew she probably angered it more than what it was, but that's ok.

The dino straightened itself and charged towards Tigress a second time. But before it could reach her, Po landed an flying kick to its side that actually made it loose it's balance and drop to the floor.

"Ha! Take that, you overgrown reptile." Po threw his hands up in excitement. The dino got back up on its two feet and focused his attention on Po. It roared again. This time WAY louder than the last two times.

Haivas detected more movements approaching the group and she warned Al. "This doesn't look good." She said. From the jungle, half a dozen smaller dinosaurs came running at top speed.

"Are you kidding me!? Velociraptors? Can this day get any worse?" Al groaned in irritation. The raptors spread out and went for the kill.

"Careful. Don't jinx it." Haivas warned him. Al grabbed his backpack and began searching for his knife. He needed something to defend himself with. "AL, LOOK OUT!"

Al jumped at the loud call before he was tackled to the ground by one of the Velociraptors. It managed to scratch him on his arm as it tried to pin him down. The raptor shrieked in Al's face then went to take a bite. Al held it by the neck before it could sink its teeth into his face. He stole a glance sideways to check on the others. Apparently everyone had their hands full. Po was dealing with the giant dino...well more like playing hide and seek with it. The other five were taking care of the other Velociraptors. "Great...No...Help." Al grunted between words as he tried to keep the raptor from eating his face. His backpack was two feet to his right. So he held on to the dinosaur that was snapping at him with his left hand and reached for the pack with his right.

Po had the idea to try to sneak behind the giant dinosaur to try to get on it, but he had to dive away from a tail-swing and roll back on his feet. ' _Ok, so getting behind it isn't such a good idea._ ' He told himself. Po dashed away as fast as he could and ran into the jungle's foliage. He had to come up with a plan, but it's hard to do so when you're being chased by a forty foot-long, twenty foot high dinosaur. So he decided to try to hide from it.

Tigress was having an easier time with the smaller dinosaur that appeared recently. With her skills she only had to do a roundhouse kick, a double palm-strike and then stomp on its head. That raptor had no idea who he was messing with. When she was finished with her opponent, she went ahead to assist Po.

Monkey had grabbed a thick tree branch and was using it as a Bo Staff against the raptor. He was actually enjoying beating the crap out of this prehistoric savage.

"Hey Monkey! You done playing around!? I need some help here." Viper called out as she was being attacked by two Velociraptors.

"Yep. Hold on, I'm coming!" Monkey replied as he smacked the raptor a few times until the reptile fell and he was sure it would not get back up. He then went over to where Viper was with his tree branch.

Crane had already dealt with his raptor and Mantis was difficult to be seen because of his size, so the both of them went ahead to deal with the Giganotosaurus.

Al was still trying to reach his knife or his axe as he held off the raptor that was on top of him.

"Al prepare yourself. I'm going to make that noise that you so hate." Haivas informed a second before she released the loud screeching sound. Although the sound hurt his canine ears Al was more used to the sound than the Raptor, having heard it two times already. Said Raptor though never heard the noise before and screeched in pain as it let up the pressure he was putting on Al.

Al took this opportunity to reach for his pack, take out the first weapon -which in this case was his tactical tomahawk- and swing it at the Raptor. The blade made contact and severed the reptile's neck and it dropped to the floor, lifeless. Haivas stopped the excruciating noise and Al took this moment to re-calibrate his mind and hearing.

"You know...you...gotta... stop using that noise...to help me get out of tight situations." Al spoke as he panted and grabbed his ears as he waited for the ring to go away. "Boy, I'm gonna go deaf one of these days because of that." He said once he caught his breath.

"Yeah well, you should consider staying away from tight situations." Haivas joked. Al chuckled, stood up, dusted himself off and got his backpack.

"Whoo. That's the closest I've been to a near death experience." He looked around and saw that the fight had moved into the jungle. "Should I go help?" Al asked his electronic companion.

"If you want. I mean, you have a higher chance of survival if you stick close to them." She told him.

"You're forgetting that the giant dinosaur provides a low chance of survival." Al retorted. This time Haivas chuckled.

"Come on. Don't be a scaredy-cat."

"Alright alright. I'm going." Al kept his tomahawk in his hand in case any more trouble was on the way. He strapped his backpack on and started walking towards the edge of the clearing, towards the dense jungle.

"Oh, one more thing. Remember that anomaly I detected in the area a mile from here?" Haivas asked.

"Yeah, I remember. What about it?"

"Well, the area is showing similar readings that my sensor picked up from the Breach. Although it's not exactly the same readings, I does show signs of being a portal of some kind." Haivas explained.

Right now Al was having a tough time deciding what he should do. Go and investigate the phenomenon, or help the Kung Fu Masters.

Al sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "What the heck." With that he began running in the direction of the ongoing fight.

* * *

"Tie it up? That's your plan?" Mantis asked Po while hiding behind a large boulder.

"Yeah. That's pretty much it." Po grinned awkwardly.

The both of them were startled as Monkey dived behind the boulder.

"Dang it man. You almost gave me a heart attack!" Mantis whisper-screamed.

"Sorry...to invade...but I gotta...take five. Tigress...Viper and...Crane are trying...to bring that thing down. Especially Tigress." Monkey said out of breath. "What are you guys doing?" He asked.

"We have an awesome plan." Po said.

"Is it fool proof? Wait, wrong question. Let me rephrase that. Is it Po proof?" Monkey questioned.

"Well duh. I'm the one who thought of it." Po replied, not minding Monkey's remark. Monkey facepalmed.

"What's the plan?" Monkey asked. Mantis was the one who replied this time.

"His plan is to use one of those vines as rope to try to immobilize the giant...whatever that thing is." Mantis pointed to a vine that was hanging from a tree.

"And what makes you think THAT thing will hold it?" Monkey asked Po.

"Its very durable. Check it out." Po had a small piece in his hands and pulled at both ends. He augmented the pull strength and surprisingly, the vine held together. "Ya see?"

"Hmmm. Alright then. But in order to trap it in the vines we need a diversion while we set it up." Monkey started. "And who's going to be the bait?"

Po and Mantis looked at each other. "Umm..."

"I'll do it."

The three Kung Fu Masters looked back and saw Al crouched behind them.

"You? Are you sure?" Mantis asked.

Al nodded. "Yeah. Besides, Po can't do it because of his lack of speed. No offense." Po waved his hands in a 'none taken' gesture. Al continued. "And Mantis won't be able to do it because his speed and size can be a perk when having to tie the dinosaur. He'll be needed for that. So I guess I'm the only logical choice."

"Great!" Po chanted a little louder than the others would've wanted.

"Shhhh." Mantis shushed.

"Here's the play." Al began. "I will distract the dino, you call over your teammates, tell them the plan while I run for my life...and, please don't take too long. Then you let me know when you're ready and I'll lure IT in. Simple."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Yep."

"Let's do it." Monkey, Po and Mantis agreed. So without further delay, Al got up, cut off a low hanging vine from a tree with his knife and ran off to begin the diversion.

Al held the vine like a whip as he pocketed his survival knife in its holster. He noticed Crane flying above the tree line and later saw the giant beast. He ran up and was noticed by Tigress and viper.

"Al!? What are you doing here!?" Viper shouted. "Its dangerous!"

"I know, but we're putting a plan in effect. This is part of it." He explained.

"What's the plan?" Tigress inquired.

"Po and the others will tell you! Meet them behind the big round boulder! GO!" Al shouted. Viper, Crane and Tigress were hesitant to leave Al alone against the dino. But after a couple more shouts from Al, they went..

The Giganotosaurus was going to charge after the trio, but Al timed a hit with the vine that whipped the dino right in the eye. Earning him a shriek of pain from said dinosaur.

Now having drawn the beast's attention and wrath to him, Al turned and ran with it following behind.

* * *

"So that's your plan!?" Crane asked

"Why does everyone keep asking me that like it's hard to believe." Po threw his paws in the air. "Are we gonna do it or not, 'cause Al is out there ready to become dino-chow."

"He's right. We should get to work." Tigress added. The others nodded. Crane, Monkey and Mantis were in charge of cutting down the vines. Viper was in charge of tying the ends together and Tigress and Po were the ones to hold either ends of the vines. They were planing to trip the beast with the vine Tigress and Po were holding. That way it would be easier to tie it up. They took about another ten minutes to join the vines and have a long enough vine-rope.

"Alright, we're ready. Crane. Find Al and tell him that were ready." Tigress ordered.

"I'm on it!" Crane acknowledged and took off.

Al was being as quiet as a mouse right now. He had to hide for a moment to catch his breath. As he hid behind a thick tree trunk, the dinosaur stomped around looking for him. Al heard flapping and looked up to see Crane flying towards him. His attempts to remain hidden failed as the dino realized what was going on. Al took off running just before IT rammed the tree he was behind.

"Please tell me it's ready!" He shouted to the avian above.

"Yeah! Follow my lead." Crane said as he flew ahead to guide Al to where the others were ready with the trap. Meanwhile the dinosaur was plowing through the trees that were too weak to stand the force.

After what seemed like an eternity of running, Al began to sense he was close. It was confirmed when Crane told him to watch out for the really low vines. He kept running and eventually saw a couple of abnormal vine hanging and on the floor. The dinosaur though, seemed not to notice the markings of a trap and continued chasing his prey.

Al jumped over the trip-vine and looked behind him to see the dinosaur trip and drop to the ground. From behind the trees he heard someone yell "NOW!" and then all the Kung Fu Masters sprang into action.

The fastest out of all of them -which was Mantis- began wrapping layers of vines on the Giganoto's hind legs. Po and Tigress managed to silence IT by tying its mouth shut with three ten-foot-long vines. What length remained, they tossed it to Crane who caught it and joined it with the vines that were keeping its arms in place. The dinosaur growled and strained in vain. The amount of reinforced vines were enough to keep it in one place...for now.

Once they were done subduing the great beast. The five and Po plus Al cheered in triumph. They decided to go back to the clearing where they were in the first place.

"Great job guys! We stopped that ancient fossil!" Al threw his fists in the air, much like how Po would do.

"I know right! It was so AWESOME!" Po pitched in.

"I'm just looking forward to taking a nap." Mantis said.

"Heh, You and me both." Monkey spoke.

Viper turned to speak to Al. "Very brave thing you did."

Al shrugged at the compliment. "It was nothing."

"Nothing? Are you pulling my ears?" Po but in. "To offer to be bait for a monstrous animal as that, isn't nothing. You've got guts buddy."

"Thanks." Al replied.

When the group of seven stepped out of the jungle into the clearing, they saw a group of massive creatures. The five and Po's jaw dropped. These dinosaurs were three or four times bigger than the previous one they just fought.

"Judging by the expressions on your faces, I'd say you've never seen something that big. Am I right?" Al asked. He didn't get an answer. "Well, you don't have to worry about these. They're Argentinosaurus, herbivores. They love eating plants, leaves and the like."

The others relaxed a little at the information, and after seeing that an Argentinosaurus noticed them but made no attempts to harm them, they completely chilled out.

"Wait. How did you know all that?" Viper asked.

"Like I said before, I'm from the future. There's detailed information on these animals because of the fossils that were dug up after they went extinct." Al told them.

"So what caused their extinction?" Crane asked as he kept an eye on the Argentinosaurus. Wondering how something so huge could be eliminated.

"Well scientists believe that a giant meteorite from outer space crash landed and caused a massive global extinction of any living organisms." Al recalled what he had read in a text book.

As they were chatting, the Argentinosaurus became jittery as if it sensed something bad. It started bellowing into the air. The masters looked at the spooked dinosaur.

"What's wrong with it?"

"I...I don't know. I'm no Dino-doctor." Al joked.

"It's instincts are telling it that something's not right." Haivas told them. Al of a sudden the Argentinosaurus began running away from something. Al, Po and the five had to dodge It's feet to avoid getting squashed.

"HEY WATCH IT!" Mantis screamed at the enormous beast as it ran away.

"Now that's strange." Al mused.

"Wait! Do you think the other dinosaur escaped and the others are running away from it?" Monkey asked. They all looked at each other.

"Yeah it freed itself. But they ain't running away because of that." Po said. Everyone looked at him. "Look." He pointed at the Giganotosaurus that was running away not even caring about the othe dinosaurs.

"Ok. What the heck is happening?" Tigress spoke up. "You know a lot. Why don't you fill us in?" She pointed at Al.

Al pondered for a moment. "So they aren't running away from predators...that means..." Al didn't like where this was going. "...disaster is imminent." Now he was worked up, looking around trying to determine the sudden change in the animals attitude.

"Guys? What is that?" Crane drew the others attention with his question. He was looking up to the sky at a strange orange glow that was far away.

Al focused on the same object that Crane was looking at. "What is..." he asked himself. It was way to big to be a star and it was way to small to be the sun, besides they were still in nighttime. "It... it looks like a meteor." He said with squinted eyes. A second later he realized what he just said and his eyes widened as big as plates. He put one and two together in less than a second and his conclusion was not what he expected. " There's no way our luck is that bad. THAT'S THE METEORITE THAT EXTINGUISHED THE DINOSAURS!" He yelled.

"Think you can scream any more louder, huh?" Monkey retorted since Al practically screamed in his ear.

"AL! Run north. NOW!" Haivas sternly commanded. He didn't need to be told twice. Al turned around and began running. The others didn't know where he was going but followed anyway.

"Where are we going!?" Tigress asked. Haivas answered for Al, since he was running.

"We're getting out of here! There's a portal a mile north of here."She stated.

"Portal. Like the one we came through. What makes you think I want to do that again?" Tigress asked with attitude. Al stopped running and looked at her.

"How about to live!? We've got about five minutes before that space rock touches down and completely wipes out everything! What do you prefer? Chance it with the portal or...stay here and become a prehistoric fossil along with the other dinosaurs!?" He didn't wait for a reply and started running again. Tigress absolutely, positively did not like the tone he used with her, but...He did have a point. So she continued running with the other five along side her.

Three minutes later running at full speed on all fours Al an the group were little more than halfway to their salvation. Al took a glance back and saw the meteor almost touching the surface. Once it made contact, all hell would break loose.

"Come on guys faster!" He encouraged the others. Po seemed to understand the gravity of the situation because he was running like nobody's business.

"You'll have to run through the jungle. You're almost there!" Haivas updated. Al nodded and turned left, into the jungle, the others following. It was more difficult to run in between all the trees and bushes and rocks, but they managed to keep their speed, somewhat.

As Al jumped over a felled tree he heard a loud boom off in the distance. He was sure that was the sound of the impact. Seconds later the shockwave of the blast made them stumble down.

Quickly getting back on their feet the seven of them ran faster than before, knowing that the next thing to come would be a a giant wave of fire.

Al ran out of the dense jungle and into another clearing, but this one was smaller and seemed to be the end of the line because there was nothing but a cliff ahead. He stopped in his tracks and looked around for any sign of the portal. What he did notice was the wave of fire off in the distance that was getting closer and closer by the millisecond.

"Now what?" Tigress looked at Al for the answer.

"Haivas! WHERE'S THAT PORTAL!?"

"It should be right here...somewhere?" She responded.

"PINPOINT IT!"

"I can't. The blast has affected my sensors. Don't just stand there, look for it before you get disintegrated." She urged.

Po and the five started looking around while Al headed to the edge of the cliff. When he peered over he was able to see the open portal spinning 195 feet below. "Oh, boy." He mumbled. "Guys over here! Hurry!"

Po and the five came running and stopped right behind Al. "We'll have to jump."

"WHAT?" They asked harmoniously.

"Do or die." Al told them before he jumped of the edge of the cliff.

"I'm telling you, this guy's crazy." Mantis said.

Tigress took one more glance behind her only to see the wall of fire was less than 300 feet away and it was approaching fast. The roar of the dinosaurs that weren't able to escape the fire filled the air. "No time to think." Without warning, she pushed them off the edge and jumped herself.

* * *

 **What better way to leave a cliffhanger than at a cliff in the story. Hehehe. Thank you for reading. Please leave a review if you can. It helps me to know if I need to work on anything. Stay tuned for chapter 12. See y'all later.**

 **-Th3Ph4nt0miz3r**


End file.
